Insanity
by Sadistic One
Summary: The smell of his cologne and slight musk was the first thing that caught Hyuga Hinata's attention. She eventually found out that scent belonged to a young man named Uzumaki Naruto. Full Summary Inside.
1. That Smell belongs to Uzumaki Naruto

Insanity

Summary: The smell of his cologne and slight musk was the first thing that caught Hyuga Hinata's attention. She eventually found out that smell belonged to a young man named Uzumaki Naruto.

Ever since that encounter, she couldn't stop following him and watching his every move. She needed to know who he hanged out with, his hobbies likes and dislikes. She even transferred to his school to study him more closely.

But as those months went on, she discovered Naruto was not who he portrayed to be to his peers, but a cold-blooded murderer.

Is this enough to put a stop to Hinata's obsession or will it draw her closer to her own insanity?

**Chapter One: That Smell belongs to Uzumaki Naruto**

The busy platform scattered with people as they waited for the next train to come. Amongst those people, a twenty-year-old woman held on to her grocery bags tightly. Her small nose wiggled, and she let out a soft sneeze.

As she closed her eyes a faint smell made its way into her nostrils. She opened her big saucer-like eyes and glanced around to find out who the smell belonged to. She didn't know why, but the smell of cologne with a slight musk seemed to wrap itself around her.

She walked around, slowly, and smelled the air to find out where it was coming from. But it was no use. The smell had faded in place of cigarettes and trash.

A soft sigh escaped her pouty lips because she had never smelt any scent like that before. The train came to a halt and defeated she boarded the train.

* * *

The door squeaked opened, and she was met with the darkness. Hinata turned the light on and stepped into the apartment, placing the groceries on top of the counter. She washed her hands in the sink and put on a white apron. Glancing at the clock, she quickly went to work, cooking dinner.

Hinata had finished setting up the table when her caregiver opened the door. The smell of spicy curry hit her face and she smiled. "Hinata, I'm home."

"Good afternoon, Kurenai. How was work today?" Hinata approached her. She took the woman's red blazer from her and walked alongside her to the bedroom.

"Those damn children are going to be the death of me," Kurenai replied. She sat on the edge of the bed and took off her red high heel shoes. Hinata picked them up and placed them in the closet. Kurenai stared at the girl, her eyes saddened.

The girl had been through so much as it was. She was given to Kurenai when she was only twelve because her father did not want her. Ever since Kurenai tried her hardest to raise Hinata into a fine young lady. The girl had always been mature for her age, both physically and mentally. She was top in her class, spoke with manners, cleaned, cook and sew, and was very beautiful. Yes, Hinata had everything a woman had to offer, but the girl seemed to be drawn from society for a girl her age.

It concerned Kurenai a little bit because the girl never brought home a guy, never spoke of dating, or hanged out with anyone.

Kurenai was approaching her fifties in the next five years, and she was still active in the dating scene and not to mention sex life. Maybe nowadays it wasn't important, but still- Did Hinata ever had a crush?

"Hinata," Kurenai started.

Hinata turned around and smiled down at Kurenai. "Yes?"

"You never mention any guys? Are you not interested in anyone?" Kurenai inquired.

Hinata tilted her head to the side, looking innocent in the face. She thought about it and couldn't help but smile. "No. I'm not interested in anyone but hopefully, I'll find someone one day."

"You're a beautiful woman. There are a lot of good-looking men out there ready to take your hand in marriage." Kurenai said as she pulled herself off the bed. "I suppose the time will come when you find the one. Let's eat."

Hinata followed behind Kurenai and the two ate in silence.

After dinner, Hinata entered Kurenai's room with a white envelope.

"Hinata, you don't have to do this," Kurenai spoke. "It's your money. You worked hard for it."

"But it's the least I can do. You've helped me with so much, and you even put me through school. At least let me make it up to you." Hinata said passing her the white envelope.

Kurenai rubbed the back of her head as she took the envelope. "Thank you, Hinata, but you're young. You shouldn't be working and going to school. I just want you to focus on paving your future."

"I'm passing my classes, and I do my homework on time, Kurenai. There's no need to worry." Hinata reassured her. "I have to open the bakery first thing in the morning. So, I'll be up before you. Have a nice day at work tomorrow." Hinata waved at her before leaving.

Kurenai lied on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Hinata was the daughter she never had.

"She'll be fine," Kurenai told herself. "She's a strong child. Yes, she is."

* * *

It was another afternoon for Hinata. The baker at the bakery had given her some fresh rolls to bring home for her hard work. She smiled to herself as she thought about the dinner she would be cooking for Kurenai today. While waiting for the train, Hinata eyes widened as she smelt that same scent yesterday. The one that enticed her whole body. She discreetly sniffed the air and walked around, trying to find the scent. The scent became stronger and she knew she was near. The train halted and the doors opened.

She followed the scent that lingered the air until she stepped onto the train. Hinata continued to follow it, but the group of people pushed against her as they tried to squeeze themselves in the train. She tried to make her way from the crowd. A soft yelp escaped her lips as she felt someone touched her bottom. The crowd pushed against her, and she stumbled forward. Just as she thought she was about to hit the ground, someone held her up.

"Are you okay?"

That smell. It was here. It was here talking to her. She glanced up and was instantly paralyzed when she saw a young man staring down at her. His blue eyes were filled with amusement that seemed to pull Hinata in. She felt her body falling through the clouds as she outstretched her arms to the blue sky.

"Are you okay?" The person asked once more.

Hinata snapped out of it. "Y- yes. Thank you so much." She said. Her heartbeat felt like it was going to pop out of her chest, and she couldn't keep her eyes off him. His blonde hair looked so soft and she wanted nothing more than to run her hands through it.

"I'm glad." He told her. His lips turned upwards, and he showed his pearly teeth. He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around the pole "We don't need you flying with the wind." He snickered once the girl looked at him confused.

Hinata would lean her head towards the stranger every so often to get a good whiff of him. He didn't seem to notice as he was staring out the train's window. When Hinata leaned her head closer, the train jolted causing her body to collide into his.

Her whole world melted when she felt him wrap his arm around her; almost as if he was protecting her from the world.

She glanced up at him, and he smiled down at her. "You're a clumsy one, huh?" A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "Well, this is my stop." He told her. "Have a nice day."

Hinata almost whimpered when she felt him removed his arm from her. She stared at his back as he, with along some other people, exited the train.

Kurenai looked at the food oddly and then at Hinata who seemed to be sulking, which was rare for the girl. The fish was completely burned, and the rice was still hard. The only thing that looked edible was the fresh rolls she'd discovered on the kitchen counter.

"Er, Hinata? Are you feeling okay?" Kurenai asked, picking up the fish.

"I'm fine." Her voice sounded sad. "I'm going to go to bed early, Kurenai." Hinata picked up her plate and threw it in the trashcan. She watched as the girl went to her bedroom on the opposite side of hers and closed the door. She got up and took the glass plate from the trashcan. "Could it be?" Kurenai giggled. "You've been smitten, my little Hinata."

Hinata lied on the bed, staring up at the ceiling fan. She couldn't get that stranger out of her head, the way his strong arm wrapped around her, his deep blue eyes, and perfect smile. A beautiful creature carved by God himself. Her heart fluttered and she placed the pillow over her head.

"I didn't even get your name." She muttered as she fell asleep.

* * *

During the night, Hinata tossed and turned on the bed, making a mess out of the covers. She chewed on her bottom lips as she felt something sliding up her legs. With her eyes closed, she tried to remove whatever it was, but she couldn't reach it. She chewed on the bottom of her lip, and a soft moan escaped from her when she felt someone sliding their finger up and down her legs.

Her eyes fluttered opened and her eyes widened as she found the stranger from today on top of her.

His sharped blue eyes stared at her hungrily, and he traced his finger around the navel her stomach.

Before she could open her mouth to form a sentence, he placed his finger on her lips silencing her. She gripped the bedsheet tightly when she felt her panties being pulled down.

She let out a slight gasp when she felt his tongue slide against her private. She covered her mouth as she tried to surpass the pleasure. A new feeling to her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her body went limp, and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hinata! You're going to be late for classes." Kurenai barged into her room. Hinata stirred in her sleep. Hearing what Kurenai said, she threw the covers off her and jumped off the bed. "Hurry up before you miss the 8:30 train." Kurenai scolded her. "I'll see you tonight." She said rushing out the room and outside.

After Kurenai left, Hinata sat on the edge of the bed holding her head. Last night events really shook her. She slid down her panties and felt her insides.

"It was a dream." She told herself. "It was only a dream."

* * *

After work, Hinata stood in the same spot she did any other time, but this time it was different. Her mind wandered to last night's dream. It was her first time dreaming of someone doing "those" kind of things to her and she felt terrible about it because it was so perverted. She didn't even know she had a mind to think of those kinds of things.

The night sky quickly approached, and Hinata with three other people we're the last one on the platform. She had missed two trains, hoping that the stranger would appear again. Although she had that dream, she just wanted to see the young man again.

But just when she thought she was out of luck, that smell hit her like a dodgeball. She turned on her side and was shocked to find the stranger standing next to her.

Feeling someone staring at him, he glanced at the shorter person next to him and smiled. "Hi." He greeted.

"Um… hello," Hinata replied shyly. "Um- thank you again for yesterday."

The person blinked his eyes in confusion. "For what?"

Hinata's cheeks reddened._ 'He doesn't remember me.'_ She thought. "Um- you helped me yesterday on the train." She reminded him.

He tilted his side to the side. "I did? I'm sorry if I don't remember. It's been a long day and I'm just ready to get home." He told her.

"My name is Hinata." She blurted out. After realizing she was too excited, she calmed down. "I'm- Hyuga Hinata."

The blonde man smiled brightly. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hinata."

Please Review.


	2. I can't control myself I need to know

Insanity

Summary: The smell of his cologne and slight musk was the first thing that caught Hyuga Hinata's attention. She eventually found out that scent belonged to a young man named Uzumaki Naruto.

Ever since that encounter, she couldn't stop following him and watching his every move. She needed to know who he hanged out with, his hobbies likes and dislikes. She even transferred to his school to study him more closely.

But as those months went on, she discovered Naruto was not who he portrayed to be to his peers, but a cold-blooded murderer.

Is this enough to put a stop to Hinata's obsession, or will it draw her closer to her own insanity?

**Chapter Two: I can't control myself. I need to know who you are Uzumaki Naruto.**

The room darkened a little and the sound of pages turning echoed throughout the room. There were some girls in the corner of the room, giggling, while another was having a mental break down due to his assignments.

All alone sat a beautiful girl who was concentrating on her pages in front of her. She was unaware of all the heart-shaped eyes, watching her every move. She tilted her head to the side as she gazed at the notes in front of her. Her eyes glanced over the words continuously, focusing.

One guy sighed dreamily. "She's such a hard worker. Just look at her." He told his friends.

The guy's friends glanced at him and then at the young girl. "You should talk to her." They encouraged him. "She's always by herself."

She scribbled something before placing her pencil down. She gathered the papers and shifted them until they were perfectly aligned. A big smile plastered on her face as her eyes stared at the words.

Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Naruto

His name was scribbled all throughout her paper, and she couldn't help but blush. Last night at the train station, she couldn't stop thinking about the man named Uzumaki Naruto. After exchanging names, they didn't speak until it was his stop.

_He turned around and waved at her. "Get home safely, Hinata." _

_Her heartstrings tugged as he said those words. She wanted to say something, anything! She opened her mouth, then closed it when the train's door closed. He was gone, and she was disappointed in herself._

She placed the papers on the wooden desk and pouted. 'I really want to see Naruto again.' She thought. 'But what do I say?' Her eyes lingered to the clock on the school's wall. It was almost 6 PM. As she was packing her things, a wave of nervousness came over her. For the past two days, it was around this time when he would take the train.

"She's leaving now! Say something."

The guy shook his head and hanged his head in shame as Hinata walked past their group. "She wouldn't date somebody like me."

It was true. Hinata had never been interested in men, although she was a pretty thing, she just couldn't make a connection to any suitors, but now- now it was different. Uzumaki Naruto infatuated her, and she needed to know more about him.

The platform wasn't busy as most days. A few businessmen surrounded each other, discussing the latest news, and some high school girls were staring down at their phones, laughing amongst one another. The train screeched as it halted in front of everyone. The doors opened, and some people left the train, and others entered.

"Aren't you coming to Miss?" A young man asked. "You're going to miss your train."

Hinata looked down and kicked some imaginary dirt from the ground. "I'm sorry." She said in a soft tone. "I'm waiting for somebody."

The young man smiled. "I understand. Take care." He rushed to the train and quickly entered it before the door closed.

Hinata watched as the train left and she sighed. She would have to wait another hour for the next train. She sat on the brown bench and gazed at the staircase that descended to the platform. She saw many people coming down the stairs, but it wasn't the person she truly wanted to see.

Her eyes fight to stay open as she waited. She'd missed two trains now, and she knew she needed to go home. Kurenai had called her an hour ago, and she told her she had missed the train and was waiting for the next one.

She rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited for the next train. Sheer disappointment did swell her heart because she really had her hopes up of meeting Naruto again. It was 9 PM and still no Naruto. She told herself she had tomorrow, and with that little hope, she felt happy.

* * *

Hinata held the straps of the plastic bags tightly and tried to block out the sound of her beating heart. Just thinking about him made her heart explode and the butterflies in her stomach to dance. She had never had this strange urge to see anyone in her life, and she didn't know if she was creepy or if it was normal.

Her mind completely shut down, and everything seemed to slow down as a familiar scent wrapped itself around her body. Her eyes darted to her left side, and then her right, and she spotted the blonde boy walking past her.

She fixed her mouth to say his name, but she quickly hid behind an older businessman.

"What are- He glanced at her big saucer-like eyes who was fixated on the blonde boy and then he sighed. "I remember I was young." He said as he eyed the blonde hair boy.

He was surrounded by a group of people and laughing alongside them. "Are those his friends?" She asked herself.

She gazed at the young people who were idly talking without a care in the world. One girl playfully punched her favorite blonde hair person, and she observed them.

Hinata, who still hid behind the man, listened carefully to the groups' conversation.

"Don't forget that the assignment is due at 11:59 pm." One of the girls said.

"It's not like I'm going to do it." Naruto scoffed.

"When do you ever do your homework?" A guy spoke up. "Why are you even in college?"

"Shaddup." She heard Naruto mumbled.

'_He goes to school.'_ She thought. She looked at his backpack, then at the girls, and the guy. Her eyes went back and forth until she spotted a logo on the pink hair girl's bag.

Konoha University

The train made a loud screeching sound, and the doors opened. Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you done, kid?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she quickly left the older man and headed to the other doors.

"Damn kids." He mumbled.

She was in another buggy, sitting down. Her body jerked a little as the train zoomed to its destination.

She pulled her phone from her purse and browsed the internet for Konoha University. She scrolled through the website and discovered it was a forty-five-minute train ride there.

"Naruto goes to school," She smiled warmly. He was good lucking, charismatic, and smart. Surely Kurenai would like somebody like him, right?

She continued to swipe through the school pictures until her phone nearly slipped from her hands. It was Naruto and a few other students who were sitting on the bench. She quickly snapshotted the image and cropped the other students out until it was only Naruto, who smiled at her.

"You're so handsome." She muttered. She set the picture as her lock screen.

* * *

"Hinata," Kurenai walked out of her bedroom and spotted Hinata who was taking off her brown shoes, "you're late. It's not like you." She was worried. "Is everything okay?"

Hinata placed the bag of bread on the countertop. "I'm fine." She spoke softly. Kurenai observed her face and noticed Hinata had red tints on her cheeks.

She hummed, and Hinata quickly looked at her. "Were you late because of a guy?"

Hinata shook her head. She was embarrassed at the thought of discussing Naruto would Kurenai. "I was just at the college, finishing some assignments. Um, I- I'm going to take a shower." She powerwalked to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Kurenai crossed her arms and smiled. "My little Hinata is growing up."

Hinata sat in the tub of warm water and stared at the picture of Naruto. She couldn't help but giggle. "He's so cute!" His smile glistened even in the film. She held the phone close to her face and tried to snuggle it. "Naruto." She said dreamily. "I want to know so much about you." She said aloud.

* * *

The sun tucked itself behind some clouds, and the wind blew the branches of the leave slowly. Some students walked in and out of the university, and a patrol cart zoomed down the sidewalk. One girl spotted a young woman glancing at the university sign and approached her.

"Hello!" The energetic girl exclaimed.

Hinata nearly jumped from her skin and bowed. "Hello," She lowered her head.

The red hair girl couldn't help but smile. "My name is Karin," She bowed. "Are you interest in applying to Konoha University?"

"Um, I'm not sure," Hinata responded. "I'm sorry," She bowed once more, "my name is Hinata, Hyuga Hinata."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like me to show you around?" She offered.

Hinata shook her head. "Um, no, thank you. I'm just looking for somebody."

"Maybe I can help?"

"Um, it's okay. I'm sorry. Have a nice day, Karin." Hinata said as she brushed past the girl.

Karin turned around and watched as Hinata faded down the school's path. The smile she quickly wore was replaced with a scowl. "Stupid bitch." She adjusted her black frame and crossed her arms. "It's always the pretty ones that have something stuck up their ass."

Hinata roamed through the university in search of her mystery man. All night, she was up thinking about him, and there was a sudden urge to meet him or at least see him. She stopped by some pillars as she leaned against one and glanced at her phone. She had been roaming the campus for almost two hours in search of the boy, and she shook her head, 'Hinata, what are you doing?' She asked herself. 'This is crazy.'

Suddenly, a wave of students lurked out of the double doors, storming the building. Hinata tried to blend in with the pillars until she smelled something familiar. It wasn't as strong, but there was a slight fragrance in the air. Her eyes gazed at the door, still storming with students, and her eyes widened.

Today, he wore a light Demin jacket with a white shirt and faded ripped jeans, that was torn where his knees were. His orange bookbag was thrown over his shoulder, and he looked like a typical bad boy. He glanced around, and Hinata wondered who he was waiting for. She lost all eagerness when she saw the pink hair girl from yesterday ran up to him and embraced him tightly.

"Remember you promised you would buy me some bubble tea." She grinned.

"I know. I know. We have thirty minutes before our next class starts. Let's hurry up."

Hinata wrote on her phone. Thursday Schedule: Class 11:30 am.

She put the phone in the back of her pocket and strolled behind them. She listened to the conversation and found out Naruto was quite a talker; charming and funny. Some of the stuff he was telling Sakura made her want to laugh alongside the girl.

She sat five seats away from them, her head turned to the side as she listened to their conversation. She discovered the boy was not a fan of bubble tea and hated coffee.

"Is Ino still mad at you?" He asked.

Sakura scoffed. "Let's not talk about that bitch."

"That bitch is your friend." He rolled his eyes. "You guys always get into an argument during this time of the month."

Sakura glared at him. "No, we do not." She sipped on the tea. "Why don't you mind your own business." She grumbled.

"You are my business." He replied.

Hinata felt her heart shattered when she heard him say that. '_They're dating.'_ She thought.

Sakura let out a giggle but didn't say anything. Naruto got up and grabbed his backpack. "I'll see you in class." He told her.

"Okay." She waved at him.

Hinata let out a soft sigh. Her first love was already taken, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her eyes stung, and she bit down her lower lip. She had only experienced one heartbreak in her life, but this one hit her differently. Sakura got up after a while and left the café.

Hinata glanced at her phone and saw it was almost time to head home. As she was getting up, something flashy caught her attention. Her heart was like a drum as she gazed at the pink phone, laying quietly on top of the table.

She gulped as she looked around. Hardly anybody was in the café, and the worker had his back turned. Hinata quickly got up and grabbed the phone from the table before walking out of the café.

She hid behind a tree far away from the café and stared at the pink phone. She kept telling herself this was wrong. That this wasn't right, and she needed to return the phone. It was over. Naruto already had a girlfriend, and there was no way the two would ever be together.

Her hands trembled as she pushed the thoughts in the back of her mind and opened the phone. The light shined on her face, and she pressed the home button with her thumb. Her heartbeat was louder as the phone made a clicking sound.

"She didn't lock her phone." She chewed the bottom of her lips as she glanced through Sakura's stuff. She clicked on the photo gallery and swiped right through the pictures. "She's stunning," Hinata said. "She has pretty eyes." She gazed at the girl's jade eyes and couldn't help but be sad. She kept searching through the photos.

She continued to flick through the pictures until she spotted one of Naruto standing on the ledge of a pool, smiling. Hinata quickly sent the photo to her phone and anyone of Naruto she could find. She could always crop out the pictures. After she was done snooping through the images, she went through her messages.

"Sakura talks to a lot of people." She tilted her head to the side when she saw a message popped up from Lee, and it had heart emoji next to it. She glanced through the messages and nearly jumped for joy. Sakura and Naruto weren't dating. She continued to scroll through their texts, and she sighed in relief.

"Thank you," She whispered. Her eyes watered as she wiped the tears away.

She deleted in traces of her sending the pictures to her, and she quickly saved Naruto's phone number to her phone. Deep down, she knew she would never muster the courage to text him, but just the thought of his phone number being saved to her phone excited her. Now she had a total of three contacts saved.

Hinata got up and walked past the café and dropped the phone discreetly on the grass before making her leave.

* * *

An hour went by, and a blonde hair girl saw something pink on the grass. She bent over and picked up the cellular phone. She shook her head and shoved it in her backpack.

"Forehead could be so careless." She mumbled.

* * *

The following day, Hinata was back at the main campus waiting outside for Naruto. She had ridden the train three times, back and forth, until she saw him come on. She was glad because he was alone, and she quickly followed him as he made his way into the campus.

Hinata sat out of the building and waited on the bench. She kept glancing at her watch, and it was almost 1:30 PM. She didn't know how long his classes would be and she didn't want to leave to use the restroom in case she would miss her opportunity of seeing him.

The doors to the building opened, and some students swarmed out, making a loud ruckus. Her head turned slightly and saw her blonde man walking out with a group of guy friends.

"Shikamaru you're going to get kick out of his class if you keep falling asleep," Naruto said.

"You should be the last to talk!" One guy shouted.

"Shut up, Kiba." Naruto glared at him.

"I'm the best student he has." The guy she assumed to be Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"Shikamaru, you're an ass," Kiba said bluntly. "Anyways, I say we go get some burgers," Kiba suggested.

Hinata hid behind her bag as the group of guys walked past her. Kiba stared at the girl awkwardly and shook his head.

"They just let anyone here, huh?" He mumbled.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "You said something, Kiba?"

Kiba shook his shaggy brown hair and threw his arm over Naruto. "Hey, remember you said you would buy my lunch?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I don't recall."

Hinata put the bag down slowly once their voices faded in the distance. She got up and followed slowly behind them; she would occasionally hide behind some trees when they stopped or look back at random girls that would walk past them.

Hinata couldn't understand why she was doing this, but she was drawn to him like a magnet. His scent lingered in the air and followed his every move until she found herself sitting on the back of a bus. Her heart fluttered when she heard him laughed, and she sighed dreamily. His laughter was so powerful, yet innocent.

She quickly glanced out the window when she saw his head turned to look over his shoulder. Unknown to her, a soft smiled grace his face before turning around to chat with his friends.

Hinata read the sign written in kanji; Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

She lingered outside and sat on the wooden bench next to the restaurant. She typed on her phone:

_Naruto loves ramen. Today he ate five bowls of miso pork ramen._

She went into her photo gallery and stared at the pictures of Naruto she had gotten off the school's website and Sakura's phone and even ones she had taken. She traced his face and smiled.

She turned her body once she heard them leaving the small restaurant.

"See ya later, old man!" Naruto shouted.

"Why do you have to be so loud?" Kiba glared at the boy.

"Why do you have to be so loud?" Naruto mocked him. "Shut up you dog lover."

Kiba jumped on Naruto's back, and the two playfully fought on the side of the pavement. Hinata stared in awe as her eyes watched Naruto punched the boy playfully. His blue eyes were filled with innocence, and the way he smiled made her so happy. She held her stomach as the butterflies did a marathon in it.

"Oi, stop playing you two." The lazy boy scolded them. He grumbled some curse words while walking past them.

As the weeks went on, Hinata stopped attending her classes and even stopped going to work at one point to watch Naruto and his every move.

She discovered the boy went to school Monday to Thursday 10-1:30 PM. If he weren't following his schedule, he would be out with Sakura buying her a bubble tea or hanging out with the boys. She also found out he had a best friend named Uchiha Sasuke. His favorite colour was orange and he loved ramen more than anything.

She eventually founded him on social media and bookmarked his page. The boy wasn't that active but would occasionally share memes here and there.

Hinata also found out he lived thirty minutes away, by train, from her and lived by himself when listening to a conversation Kiba had with Shikamaru. She hadn't mustered the guts to go to his place, but she always daydreamed what would happen if she did. Maybe Naruto will see her and confess his attraction for her? Perhaps she would confess her love, and he would invite her in so she would cook him home cook meals and love him every day until she died.

However, this made her because she knew exactly how it was to be alone- the feeling of loneliness. She was grateful when Kurenai took her in and did her very best to please the woman.

"I want to see him." She pouted.

* * *

"Hinata, we need to talk," Kurenai said when Hinata walked into the apartment. "Please sit down," She said, pointing to the empty chair. Hinata took off her shoes and sauntered towards the chair. Kurenai sounded serious, and she was a little nervous. She shivered slightly, and Kurenai noticed it. "Hinata, it's okay. We just need to talk."

"What's the matter, Kurenai?" Hinata inquired while taking her seat.

Kurenai stared into her big eyes and sighed. She always wondered if Hinata knew she had the power to make people fond of her. "Hinata, is everything okay?" Kurenai's face expressed wariness. "Saito called me and said you stopped coming in to work and she thought something happened to you. And your classes? Your professor called my phone and told me he was calling to see if everything was alright with you. He said you withdrew from your classes."

Hinata played with her index fingers and stared down at her lap. "I'm sorry."

"Is everything okay? You were almost done with this semester and working at Saito gave you some hands-on experience."

Hinata paused for a moment, and she gazed at Kurenai. "Kurenai, can I transfer university?" She asked. "I enjoy attending classes there, but I like to change to another school with a higher rating in my degree."

Kurenai was stunned as she sat down. She was worried because this wasn't like Hinata. "How did you come about this? I thought everything was going good."

"They are," She mumbled, "but I just want to start a new at a different university." She poked her index fingers together.

Kurenai could not fathom the girl's reasoning for withdrawing from classes. From what she was told, Hinata was the top student in her classes, and the teachers enjoyed her presence. The university she went to had great reviews, but she sighed in defeat. She couldn't be too upset with the girl because Hinata was not a troublesome child and she didn't want to push her further.

"What school?"

Hinata glanced at Kurenai and whispered. "Konoha University. The turnaround rate is good, and they take care of their students." She mumbled.

"But this semester is almost over. Why don't you finish it to get the credits?"

"No," Hinata said. Kurenai was taken back. "I'm sorry. I just want to a new… even it means pushing my graduation date back a little. I'm sorry."

"We can start the process," Kurenai said. "But what about your job? It was wrong for you to leave Saito without saying anything."

Hinata apologized. "I'm sorry, Kurenai. Please don't be upset with me, but I don't want to work there anymore."

"Well, I did tell you that you didn't have to work, Hinata. You've been working since you were a minor much to my dislike. It's about time you enjoy your youthful days."

"I just don't want to be a disappointment to you." She stared at her laps.

Kurenai's eyes widened. "You're not a disappointment, Hinata." She hugged the girl. "Saito could be a mean woman, but she seemed to be very fond of you. I'm sure she'll understand." Kurenai responded. "Hinata, it's okay to want to hang out with your friends or even your boyfriend, but don't let them or him make you lose focus." She said.

Hinata's face flushed uncontrollably as she pushed the woman away from her. "Kurenai!" She yelped. "I- I don't have a boyfriend." She stood up.

"Now, Hinata. I know first love when I see it. I won't be surprised if this boy goes to Konoha University." Kurenai smirked when Hinata's face turned even redder.

"I'm g-g-going t-t-t-t-o bed!" Hinata said, getting up. "Goodnight." She quickly rushed to her room.

Kurenai sighed once Hinata was out of sight. "Just let her be. Hinata deserves some happiness in her life."

* * *

Hinata sat on the bed and glanced at her laptop screen in a trance.

Uzumaki Naruto Class Schedule:

M & T- Biology 10am-11:45am Kabuto Yakushi, World History 2:00pm-3:15 pm Marine Anderson

W & R- English 1:30pm-2:15 pm Iruka Umino, Statistic in Math 2:00pm-3:15pm Matthew Collins

Hinata clicked the arrow and stared at the second slide:

Hyuga Hinata Class Schedule:

M & T- Biology 10am-11:45am Kabuto Yakushi, World History 2:00pm-3:15 pm Marine Anderson

W & R- English 1:30pm-2:15 pm Iruka Umino, Statistic in Math 2:00pm-3:15pm Matthew Collins

She laid down and stared at the ceiling. Four weeks ago, she had withdrawal from her classes and started the process of transferring to Konoha University before the upcoming semester. She had a hard time keeping it from Kurenai, like the newsletter that would come to her house or the financial aid slip or even scholarships. And honestly, she thought Kurenai had found out when she had asked to talk to her.

Hinata didn't like lying to Kurenai because she was so kind to her. Still, she couldn't muster the courage to tell Kurenai what was going on or why she wanted to change schools.

It was like God was on her side, and she knew her, and Naruto was meant to be together. While she was "observing" him in the school's library, she noticed he was on the school's webpage. After he left, Hinata sat by the computer station he was at and browsed through the web address he was on. She wanted to do a little dance right then and there because he was still logged on his KU account.

Her cheeks burned as she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

DOB: 10/10/XX

This was stuff she already knew; however, she was surprised he was going to take premedical studies based off his pathway.

"Naruto and I will be in the same classes," She sighed dreamily.

* * *

Hinata got up early morning and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Ever since she discovered his class schedule, it was the last time she saw him; it was her choice. It was a tough decision, and she wanted to see him. Every time she stepped foot out the door, she slapped herself.

She wanted to wait, she didn't know why, but she had to.

She ran the comb through her blackish hair and hummed a soft lullaby. She looked at her appearance and frowned a little. She wasn't colorful at all. Not like Sakura. Sakura screamed bubbly, but she felt like a black and white tv show.

She grabbed a pink lip-gloss and rolled it over her lips and dabbed a little fruity perfume on her wrist and behind her ear. She placed her finger on her mouth as her eyes wandered through her clothing. She pulled out a long skirt that reached two inches below her ankle and a striped long black and white shirt. She tucked the shirt into her skirt and stared in the mirror and did a little twirl. She nodded her head when she discovered it was good enough.

She grabbed the white bag from the hooks and slipped on her white converse. It was time.

* * *

Students stood outside of the classroom as they waited for the professor to open the classroom door. Some whispered at one another and stared at the dazzling girl.

"Ne, she's kawaii," One girl whispered.

"I love her bangs."

"She's so adorable." One guy mumbled.

'I wonder what type of girls Naruto likes.' Hinata thought. She was unaware of the looks she was getting when she smiled softly. 'Thinking about him makes me smile.'

Suddenly, her legs felt weak when she smelt something familiar floating down the hall. It had been so long since she last smelled his scent.

There he was, walking down the hall. He had on his headphones and was staring at his phone. Hinata chewed the bottom of her lips as her eyes watched him leaned against the yellow wall.

There was something nagging him and he felt as somebody was staring at him. Blue eyes met lavender eyes, and Hinata felt herself being pulled in. She couldn't glance away from him, and the two continued to gaze into one another eyes until the professor let the class in.

It was just the two of them left in the hallway. Hinata heard him smirk before he pushed himself off the wall and entered the classroom.

Hinata let out a big breath as she hadn't realized she was holding her breath for so long. She patted herself on the cheeks before stepping foot into the classroom.

She sat all the way in the back and focus on Naruto who was looking down at the table. Hinata didn't know if he was sleeping or looking down at his phone, but she couldn't get enough of him or his unkempt blonde hair that distracted the class.

After class, Hinata sat down on a bench stationed under a tree. She had lost track of Naruto due to the crowd. She sipped on the cranberry juice and swung her feet. A few minutes went by, and she yelped when she felt the bench sink a little.

The person laughed at her, which made her blush. The fresh scent of fragrance filled her nostrils. "Sorry. Sorry." He smiled. "I didn't mean to startle you, miss."

Hinata played with her index finger, and she smiled gently. "It's okay, Naruto."

Naruto looked at her surprisingly "You know me?" Hinata deadpanned. Was she so plain that he couldn't even remember who she was? He chuckled, which startled her. "I'm just joking. It's Hinata, right? I didn't know you go here."

"I actually transfer here after reading the reviews." She spoke in a soft tone.

"Ah, it's an okay school," Naruto replied, leaning back on the bench. "Biology class was boring today, huh? I actually fell asleep." He grinned.

"It was only the first day. I'm sure it'll get interesting." She looked down, smiling. She wanted to scream to the gods! Her crush was talking to her, and she wished she had somebody to talk to about this. Maybe she might just give Kurenai a try to get her opinion about it.

"Ne, what's your class schedule?" Hinata pulled out a piece of paper from her folder and passed it to him. She continued to stare down at her laps as Naruto browsed through the classes. There was a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Wow." He sang. "We have every class together this semester." He grinned.

"We do?" Hinata acted surprised.

"Yup. I have a friend I can sit next to now." He smiled.

Hinata was taken back. "You consider me a friend?"

"Yeah. Why not?" He handed her the paper. "Let's sit together from now on. We can help one another."

Hinata felt genuinely happy. She was never the sociable type, although people would approach her, she just didn't have the social skills needed to make it into society "I would like that."

Hinata followed behind Naruto who led her to their next class. He took a seat all the way in the back, and she sat on his right side.

Class started, and Hinata had a hard time focusing because she felt someone watching her. She looked at the corner of her eyes and saw Naruto glancing at her. He slowly turned away and stared at the work on the projector. Hinata glanced at him and watched as he sucked on the pen he had in his mouth. She couldn't look away, and she continued to watch him and the pen. She felt a pang of jealousy because she wanted it to be here doing those things with him. After a few minutes, he placed the pen on top of the table and nodded off to sleep.

After the lecture was over, Naruto grabbed his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He said.

Hinata nodded. "Stay safe, Naruto."

The students exited the class, while Hinata was one of the few who stayed behind packing their belongings. When she was about to leave, she took note of the black pen Naruto left on the table. Her heartbeat out of her chest as she gazed over the pen. She quickly grabbed it and held onto it tightly.

After a long day of getting home, Hinata slammed the door behind her. Her hand quivered as she raised the pen into the air. It was like a prized possession she had won. Her mouth watered as she remembered what Naruto did to the pen. She wanted to know what he tasted like. Her hands shook as she pushed the top of the pen in her mouth slowly and licked every inch of it.

She lay on her back as she continued to suck on the pen. Hours passed by while she lay on her bed savoring Naruto's taste. She didn't know what time it was but sleep quickly assumed her.

Somewhere throughout the night, Hinata felt someone hovering over her. Her lips parted, and she felt the pen she had been sucking on being pulled out of her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes and saw blue eyes staring back at her.

"If you wanted to taste me, you should have said something."

Soft lips brushed against hers and made her heart skipped a beat. Something was stirring in the pits of her stomach, and she wanted more. She closed her eyes and mashed her lips against his. She didn't know what she was doing as this was her first kiss, but Naruto didn't seem to mind as he deepened the kiss. The faint taste of mint mento candy made its way into her mouth, and she let out a soft moan when his fingers caressed her soft and delicate ivory skin. A slight moan escaped her lips, and he slid his tongue into her mouth.

After a while, they broke apart, and the two just lay next to one another as Naruto held her tightly.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" She mustered the courage to asked.

He tilted his head to the side.

"Hinata?"

"Hmmm-

"Hinata?"

She felt someone shaking her. "Hinata!"

Hinata gasped for air and looked around frantically. "Sorry, I came to check on you since you didn't greet me. I was just worried." Kurenai said.

Hinata rubbed her eyes and glanced around her bedroom. Kurenai stared worriedly at the girl. "Are you okay?"

Hinata nodded her head slowly. "I just had a dream." She mumbled.

Kurenai smiled. "Why don't we go out for something to eat? Just the two of us."

"I'm sorry. I should have cooked dinner." Hinata looked down.

"It's okay, Hinata." Kurenai patted her on her head. "Let's go." She said, getting up. Oh, be careful," She held up the black pen. "You had this in your mouth. You could have choked on this, you know." Hinata stared at the pen, and her body trembled. Kurenai stepped out of the room and Hinata climbed off her bed.

Something wasn't right. There was that familiar scent lingering in the air, but Hinata quickly shook her head. "It was a dream." She said as she grabbed the brush from her mirror. She nearly dropped her wooden brush on the vanity when she saw her lips. It was a little red and swollen.

* * *

Kurenai watched Hinata as she ate a piece of beef flank slowly.

"Hinata," Kurenai started, "Is everything okay? It's okay to talk to me."

Hinata glanced up and smiled. "Well, um- have you ever had a dream, and it felt real?"

"Actually, I have. One time I dreamt I ate spicy curry, and it tasted so good, and when I woke up, my mouth was burning." Kurenai laughed as she remembered the dream. "What about you?"

Hinata's face turned bright red as she quickly turned around. "Um, it's nothing- really. It was just weird is all. There's nothing to worry about."

She eyed her suspiciously and sipped on some water. "I'm here if you ever need to speak to someone."

"I know. Are you ready for your date tonight?" Hinata asked.

"I am."

"Is it with Asuma again?"

Kurenai's face turned bright red. "Yes, yes, it is."

Hinata couldn't help but smile. "I hope he treats you well."

Kurenai held her cheeks and giggled childishly. "Thank you."

* * *

After class Hinata noticed Naruto was still sitting down. She packed her belongings and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto turned his head slightly and smiled. "Yes, I was waiting for you." He got up and packed his things in the bag- well more like stuffing them. Hinata was shocked. Usually, he would tell her goodbye before taking his leave.

"Why?" Hinata inquired.

"I was wondering if you would like to tag along with my friends and me to do some karaoke." He responded.

The two stepped out of the classroom and was walking down the hallway. Some students were just leaving the classes, and others leaned on the school's wall waiting for their next class. Before Hinata could answer him, Naruto spoke, "It seems you don't get out as much. Trust me, they are nice people." He reassured her.

Hinata bit on the bottom of her lip. She wasn't really a people's person and hated being surrounded by the crowd. But then again, Naruto would be there.

"Sure." She said quietly. "Um, Naruto," Hinata said.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and smile. "Yes?"

"Um," She paused, "Have you ever had a dream and it felt real?" She avoided his eyes.

It was eating at her, and she did a lot of research. She found some people who had experienced a similar situation. For example, being hit in their dream and then waking up with a mark on their body.

There was a pregnant silence in the air as Hinata waited for Naruto's response. He smiled brightly at her. "Yes." He slowed down so he and Hinata could walk next to him. "What did you dream about?"

Hinata yelped as she thought about the naughty dream she had. "I-i-it's nothing." She turned red in the face.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. It was probably exciting." He grinned. "How did you do on the test?" he asked.

"Oh, I got 100%."

"Well, I expect that out of you. You look so smart." He complimented.

Hinata looked down at her shoes and poked her index fingers together. "You're smart too."

"You think so?" Naruto said in awe. "You're the first person to ever call me smart." He grinned as he placed his hands on the back of his head. He looked up at the ceiling and counted the light bulbs as they walked past them.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Naruto looked down at her. The girl was short compared to him; although he wasn't as tall as most guys.

The sun hit them as they made their way out of the school building. It was hotter than usual in Konoha. Naruto led Hinata to a café and was met by the cold air.

"Would you like bubble tea?" He asked. "My friend loves those things, and I don't know why." He muttered.

"Um, no, thank you. I've never had it before." Hinata replied shyly.

Naruto scoffed. "Trust me. You're not missing a thing and the number of calories loaded-

Hinata stared at Naruto as he ranted on about bubble tea and how they tasted nasty to him. She couldn't stop looking at him. His lips were sweet and juicy, and the way his eyelashes curled would make any girl jealous. Her eyes then darted to his soft blonde hair and the way they fell over his forehead.

She hadn't realized Naruto stopped talking and was now looking directly at her. His lips curved slightly, forming the dimples that pierced his cheeks and although he did not show her his whole teeth, the light in his eyes showed amusement.

"You're making me nervous," Naruto said, his cheeks red. He covered his face and looked away shyly.

Hinata blinked her eyes rapidly, and her face could put the color red to shame. "I am so sorry. I- I didn't mean to stare." Naruto was still hiding his face, looking at the ground. Hinata got up and tried to remove his hand from his face. She didn't want Naruto to think she was a freak. "I'm sorry, Nar-

When she removed his hand, she noticed that he was grinning. "I'm just teasing ya." He chuckled.

Hinata gulped as she felt her legs wobbled. She went back to her seat and played with her hair.

"Naruto! You ready?" Kiba called out. He walked up to Naruto, missing the shy Hyuga girl.

"Yeah, I'm bringing along my friend too," Naruto said hopping off the stool.

"Who?" Kiba questioned.

"Hinata," Naruto said, pointing to the girl sitting on the opposite side of him.

Kiba turned around and was stunned. It was like someone punched the wind out of him as he was faced to face with this beautiful creature in front of him. Her eyes displayed a look that was soft and caring, and her pink stained lips were plump and kissable. He wanted nothing more than to lean in and give her a peck.

Hinata looked away shyly as she got down from the stool, slowly. Kiba stared at the crown of her head and nearly cooed. She was so short and adorable. There was a shy yet innocent feeling that surrounded the girl, and he wanted to hold and protect her.

"Um- hello," Hinata said.

That was the icing on the cake when Kiba heard her talk. She sounded so shy, sweet and her voice put him a trance.

"Can you stop eye raping her?" Naruto said, with a slight irritation in his voice.

"Uh- Kiba was bought back to reality. "I'm sorry. Uh, my name is Kiba." He bowed.

"N- nice to meet you, Kiba. My name is Hinata." She also bowed.

"And she's going to join us for karaoke time," Naruto added.

"Nice." Kiba said coolly.

Hinata followed behind Naruto, while Kiba led the way to the public bus stop. Naruto kept glancing back, smiling every so often causing Hinata to look away.

"Don't mind Kiba." He whispered. "When he sees a beautiful girl, he gets like that."

Hinata's eyes slightly widened, and she latched onto his arm, causing him to stop in his track. He looked at her, confused at first. "Y-you think I'm beautiful?"

Naruto chuckled as he patted Hinata on the top of her head. "Yes, I do."

Hinata's heart fluttered when he said those words. She was told many times she was beautiful but hearing it from her crush made her feel like she was on top of the world.

She let go of his arm when they made it to the bus stop.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura greeted. She spotted the girl trailing behind him. "Who is she?"

"Oh, this is Hinata," Naruto said, wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulder. "Hinata, this is Sakura."

"H-hello." She replied in a whisper. She avoided eye contact with Sakura by staring at the tree. She knew her face was red.

Sakura smiled. "Hi there. I hope Naruto isn't giving you any problems. I know he can be an idiot at times."

"No!" Hinata poked her index fingers together when Sakura jumped back suddenly. "Um- he isn't giving me any problems and- and he isn't an idiot. You shouldn't say things like that- um Sakura."

Sakura glanced at Naruto who was grinning, then back at Hinata who looked away shyly. "I'm sorry, Hinata. It's just a force of habit." Sakura said, scratching her cheek.

"You heard her." Naruto taunted as he stuck out his tongue.

Sakura glared at him and held up her fist. "Shut up."

Kiba stared dreamily at Hinata. He needed a girl like Hinata in his life. Beautiful, smart, shy, sweet, and will stick up for him. Yeah- she was definitely his dream girl.

"Hey there!" An unknown girl said, approaching the group of teens.

"Ino," Sakura called out. She ran up to the girl throwing her arms around her, embracing her.

Ino wrapped her around Sakura and spun her around.

"Ah, this is Naruto's friend, Hinata." Sakura introduced the girl. "She's a little weird." She whispered into Ino's ear.

Ino stared at the short girl and grinned. "You're so adorable." She said, hovering over the girl.

"Um- it's a pleasure to meet you Ino," Hinata replied, inching closer to Naruto as she felt uncomfortable around Ino.

"You're like a cute Cinna bun."

"Cinnabun?" Hinata tilted her head to the side. "I- I like cinnamon buns."

Ino giggled at the girl's innocence.

"Stop teasing Hinata," Naruto said.

"I'm not teasing her," Ino replied. "She's so adorable."

The group boarded the bus, and they would talk to one another occasionally, while Hinata listened in awe. They seemed to be good friends, and it made her giggly inside that she was able to be part of something so special.

"Hinata, you look so familiar." Ino turned around and faced her. "What school did you go to?"

"Toyama High School."

"Hm, no it wasn't there, but I'm pretty sure I've seen you somewhere," Ino said. "Your eyes look so familiar."

"Oh, you probably saw my sister," Hinata said. She looked down at her lap.

"It probably was. The looks are uncanny." Ino said, sitting back down.

Naruto noticed the mood around the girl change. He nudged her with his knee, and she glanced at him and saw his smiling face. She couldn't help but smile, and the gloomy mood was replaced with her sweet and innocent aura.

Hinata giggled as she listened to Sakura and Ino sing a duet while Kiba hit the tambourine.

Oli Oli Oli Oh!

Just go my way!

Right here right now (Bang!)

Buppanase like a dangan liner

Right here right now (Burn!)

Buttakittekuze get the fire

Right here right now (Bang!)

Buppanase like a dangan liner

Right here right now (Burn!)

The singing was horrible, yet it sounded so satisfying.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Ino shouted in the mic.

They had given up on making Hinata join them; the girl was content on watching them. But eventually, things died down as Kiba had to leave because his mother had called him, and Sakura and Ino left soon after because Lee had a tournament.

Hinata hadn't realized how late it was until she stepped out on the streets of downtown Konoha. "Are you safe taking the train by yourself?" Naruto asked her. "I have to go somewhere."

"Oh," Hinata said sadly. Naruto lifted her chin up and stared into her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Hinata nodded her head in response. "The train station is five minutes from here. Just keep walking straight, and you'll see the signs."

Hinata looked in the direction Naruto was pointing. "Okay. Stay safe, Naruto."

He waved goodbye to her, and he wandered off into the busy crowd. Hinata took a huge gulped as she followed behind him. Although she had found out where he lived, she hadn't mustered the courage to go to his home- yet.

She hid behind the pole and watched him turned the corner. Hinata noticed a sign that read Konoha Park. She went in the opposite direction and entered the park's gate. She felt a little nervous because it was so dark and only a few lights flickered on and off.

She hid behind a few bushes and waited for Naruto to walk by. She wondered who he would be waiting on. She held her chest and felt her eyes sting. Maybe he did have a girlfriend after all and was meeting her here? Her dreams shattered as she thought about Naruto embracing another woman.

Hinata's poked her head out of the bushes when she heard someone walking past.

"Yeah, Marco. He should be here soon!" An unknown man's voice shouted over the phone. Hinata heard the bench in front of her creek as the man sat on top of it.

'_Eh, I could have sworn Naruto walked in here.'_ She thought.

After a few seconds, she was about to crawl away when she heard another footstep and a familiar smell. She looked on the side of the bushes, and she spotted Naruto walking down the pavement, with his hands in his pocket. She cocked her head to the side.

Naruto stopped a few inches away from the guy that was on the phone and Hinata wondered what he was doing. Wasn't he going to embrace his lover?

The man turned his head to the side and saw an unknown person standing there. "Hold on Marco. Some ass is just standing there." He glared at the strange man. "What!" He snarled.

Hinata peeped through the bushes, careful not to make it rustle. _'Why is he talking to Naruto like that?'_

"Hold on Marco. I'll call you back. This punk is going to get his a-

Hinata's eyes widened as she crawled back on the damp grass. She covered her mouth with her hands to suppress her the screams.

"Yuki?"

"Yuki?"

She covered her ears as the man screamed for help. Hinata whimpered when she heard something fall to the ground with a thud. The tears fell from her cheeks, and she shook her head, praying for it to stop. Her heart stopped when she heard:

"Ah, hello."

Hinata felt her hands tremble when she heard Naruto's voice. There was something deeply troubling about it, and it sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm sorry, b- but your friend can't come to the phone anymore." He chuckled darkly. "Ja ne." He disconnected the call. He threw the phone in the bushes, barely missing Hinata and walked away.

After an hour of waiting, she crawled from the bushes shakenly. Her heart stopped when she saw the man lying there, his throat was gushing out blood, and some of his teeth were missing from his opened mouth.

Hinata let out a piercing scream as she stared at the horror in front of her. She gathered the courage and ran out of the park, tears falling from her eyes. She kept looking back to see if she was being followed.

'_Naruto wouldn't do something like that.'_

'_He's kind and sweet. No, it isn't him. Right?'_

She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to remember that Naruto she had come to love.

Hinata stepped into her apartment and cried herself to sleep. Her mind was consumed by what Naruto had done, and the man who was lying lifeless on the floor. Maybe she should have called the police? Perhaps she should have stopped him. So many things raced throughout her mind on what she could have done differently.

Review

**Fun Fact 1: When my cousin was younger, she was obsessed with a boy and took the pencil he had in his mouth because she wanted to taste him.**

**Fun Fact 2: When I was younger, I had "demon attacks" where demons would attack me in my dreams, and I would wake up with marks and bruises where they initially struck me. One attack left me limping for days!**

Enjoy!


	3. What's happening to me?

_-Surprised Pikachu face when being called out for not finishing my other stories- _

Insanity

Summary: The smell of his cologne and slight musk was the first thing that caught Hyuga Hinata's attention. She eventually found out that scent belonged to a young man named Uzumaki Naruto.

Ever since that encounter, she couldn't stop following him and watching his every move. She needed to know who he hanged out with, his hobbies likes, and dislikes. She even transferred to his school to study him more closely.

But as those months went on, she discovered Naruto was not he portrayed to be to his peers, but a cold-blooded murderer.

Is this enough to put a stop to Hinata's obsession, or will it draw her closer to her own insanity?

**Chapter Three: What's happening to me?**

Hinata wrapped herself in her big fluffy blanket as she stared at the laptop screen. She was scrolling through the latest news article to find out if anyone had discovered the body in the park. She sighed in defeat, closing the laptop. A part of her was relieved that nobody found the body. However, she felt disgusted at herself because she didn't want Naruto to get into trouble.

The boy was smart, good-looking, and sweet, but there was another part of him that was- She shook her head at the terrifying thoughts.

She kept telling herself that last night was a dream, or Naruto had a twin brother, but her mind refused to believe it. Naruto had killed somebody in cold blood. Maybe the guy had it coming? Or perhaps he did something to Naruto?

She was home alone and had missed school. Facing Naruto was one thing she couldn't do. He was a murderer. A piece of her heart shattered as she remembered the noise the man made before his untimely death. Something was chilling about Naruto's voice that made her feel- different.

The night quickly came, and Hinata found herself dozing off. It wasn't long before the girl finally gave in and fell into a deep slumber. Throughout the night, she tossed and turned when her body slightly shivered as she felt a strong presence hovering over her. The left side of her bed shifted, and she felt a heavyweight pressing down beside her.

"K... Kurenai," She mumbled in her sleep. "F-five more minutes," Her eyes widened as she felt something pressed down against her chest, holding her down. She was stuck, and the only thing she could move were her eyes.

The moon shined through her room, and her eyes darted to the figure lying next to her. Its electric blue eyes scared her, and she tried to move, but it was no use.

She opened her mouth, but not a sound came out. "You had me worried." The familiar voice told her, sliding its finger on her soft skin. "Why didn't you come to school?"

It cocked its head to the side innocently as it watched the girl try to speak. The figure sat on the bed and stared down at Hinata. Tears began to form until they ran down her cheeks, staining her silk pillows. "Ah, are you crying because of the man I killed?" There was an evil smirk plastered on its face. "Don't cry." It said before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Death is only natural." It stroked her hair before grabbing a fistful in its hand. Hinata winced in pain as she felt it trying to rip the hair from her scalp. "Don't you like me anymore? Come on, Hinata. Now that you know the truth, are you going to abandon me?"

'Please stop!' She screamed in her mind. 'You're hurting me! I won't tell! I promise!' No matter how many times she screamed, the words wouldn't come out.

Her eyes darted to her bedroom door that opened slowly. The light from the hallway shined in her room, and Kurenai stood by the door like she was an angel that would save Hinata from this nightmare. The darkness quickly consumed her, and she felt somebody nudging her body and calling out to her.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

She opened her eyes, and Hinata gasped for air.

"Hinata!" Kurenai shouted worriedly. "It's okay. I'm here." Kurenai hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. "Are you okay?" The tears streamed down Hinata's eyes, and she held onto Kurenai tightly. "There, there." She rocked back and forth with Hinata, who was sobbing uncontrollably. "It was only a dream."

Hinata closed her eyes tightly as she embraced Kurenai's warmth. "A dream." She kept telling herself. "It was only a dream."

* * *

Monday morning came, and Hinata was sitting on top of a stoned bench pinned against the tree. She had missed classes and hadn't seen Naruto ever since the murder. The dreams she had at night terrified her because they felt so real.

"Boo!" Hinata quickly jumped from her seat like a surprised cat, and the young man couldn't help but laugh. "Awe, I'm sorry," He apologized once he noticed the girl was visibly shaken.

She quickly lowered her head and played with her index fingers. "I-it's okay," Her cheeks heated as his scent hypnotized her body.

"Where have you been?" He said, sitting next to her. Hinata held her breath as the young man sat closer than usual to her. She felt the warmness from him radiating onto her, and she wanted him to hold her as he did during their train ride. "You've missed two days of classes," He clicked his tongue. "Were you sick?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto." She mumbled, poking her index fingers together. "I didn't feel well enough to leave the bed," She laughed nervously.

He frowned. "I was a little worried," He mumbled. "But I'm glad you're okay!" He smiled brightly. Hinata couldn't help but be mesmerized by his caring nature. The thought that he was worried about her swelled her heart, and she wanted to leap into his arms. "Maybe we should exchange numbers?" He hummed.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. She took out her phone, then she froze. His number was already saved on her phone.

"Give me your phone so that I can add it," Naruto said, taking out his phone from his jeans pocket.

Hinata's heart stopped momentarily. "Ah, um- my phone,"

"Yeah," Naruto laughed. "I was going to type it in for y-

Hinata held her phone tightly. "Um, it's okay. I can do it," She said, trying to sound confident.

Naruto arched his eyebrow. "Do you have some pictures in there you don't want me to see?" He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Hinata's face turn red, and she shook her head viciously. "I'm just teasing ya,"

"What's your number?"

"XXX-XXX-9898"

Naruto saved it to his phone contact and texted Hinata:

Hello.

Hinata felt her hands vibrate and stared at the text message.

Naruto:

Hello.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. There was something in his eyes that made her legs buckle. "If you're still feeling sick, you should go home. I can give you the notes later."

Hinata bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head. "I'll be fine, Naruto."

He smiled. "Hey, let's go out for ramen. Just you and I after classes, okay? I know this great ramen place."

The two spent their quality time at Ichiraku, and Hinata couldn't be any happier. Those memories of Naruto were shoved in the back of her mind, and she enjoyed her time with him.

"This is the best ramen place ever," Naruto grinned as he slurped the noodles into his mouth. "Miso pork ramen is one of my faves."

Hinata smiled gently. She had already known this about him. The boy practically ate five bowls within thirty minutes when he was with Kiba and Shikamaru.

Hinata tucked some of her hair behind her ear, holding it in place as she gently shoved some of the noodles into her small mouth. His eyes showed amusement as he watched the girl eat his favorite ramen.

Looking from the outside in, he seemed to be fascinated with his "date" and looked like a sick love puppy. He continued to watch her eat the ramen until something interrupted him. A small plate was placed between the two, and Ayame grinned at Naruto before making her leave.

Hinata eyed her favorite snack with awe then at Naruto, who was grinning playfully. "I know you told Ino you like cinnamon rolls, so here." He said, sliding the plate to her.

"You're very kind, Naruto." She replied as she pushed the unfinished ramen to the side.

Naruto hummed in amusement. "Ne, aren't you going to finish that?" He said, pointing to the ramen bowl with his wooden chopsticks.

"I will!" She said with determination, but her eyes seemed to be focused on another course. She hadn't once look at him since the cinnamon roll was placed in front of her.

"I don't know, Hinata. I can see you drooling out the mouth." He laughed when the girl tried to wipe the nonexistent saliva away. Naruto couldn't help but laughed. "I'm just teasing ya. Enjoy."

Hinata's blush deepened as she picked up the fork and knife laying on the paper towel. She cut through the cinnamon roll and watched as the frosting slid down the blade and covered the utensils with its white gooiness.

She felt like she was on cloud nine when she placed the warm food into her mouth. Naruto eyed her like a hungry animal and watched as if he was waiting for the big finale.

"Ow," Hinata dropped the fork to the plate when the knife accidentally grazed her pale skin. Naruto's eyes watched the teardrop blood as it slid down her slender finger. Hinata was looking for a napkin when her eyes accidentally connected with Naruto, who stared hungrily at her fingers.

"Try to be careful next time." He finally said. Naruto grabbed a napkin and gently cleaned the blood from her finger. "You can be so clumsy." He said in a low tone. He held her hand into his, and Hinata couldn't look away from him. His eyes screamed danger, but she felt herself being drawn into his deep blue pools.

"Naruto," she spoke up. "Are you feeling okay?"

Naruto cracked a smile and said, "I've never felt more alive."

* * *

Hinata sat close to Naruto on the train ride home. She was still wary about the situation, but looking at Naruto, he looked like your usually Japanese boy. A soft sigh escaped her lips, which caused Naruto to look down at her. He intertwined his left hand with her right hand, and she quickly looked up at him.

The only thing he did was smile before looking at the train's door. Hinata's mind raced with the possibilities of would can be, and just like that, the thoughts of him being a cold-blooded murderer escaped her memory.

Her heartbeat out of her chest, and she felt her hand go numb and sweaty.

"Did you enjoy your day?" He asked.

Hinata nodded. "I did. W-what about you?"

"It was actually fun. I like spending time with you," Naruto comment made her blush.

"You do?" She was stunned. "I'm not a talkative person who can hold a conversation," She mumbled under her breath. "A-and I'm not very colorful like Sakura…" Her eyes widened as she let her thoughts slip out.

Naruto glanced at her and smile. "Everyone has their own colors, Hinata. And I'm kind of glad you're not Sakura's color," He laughed.

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "What color do you think I am?"

Naruto blinked for a moment before humming. "White," He smiled. "You're painted in white."

"White," She mumbled. "It seems like a bland color," She frowned. "I- it's not very colorful."

"Some may find it to be bland, but to me, it's such an interesting color." He smiled brightly. "What color do you think I am?"

"A swirl of red, yellow and orange,"

"Hmm, like Sakura's color?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, your colors are different and- and… they make me happy." She said, lowering her head.

"If you like, I could paint you with some of my colors," Naruto whispered into her ear.

Hinata nearly pushed him over, which made the boy laughed louder.

His stop was quickly approaching, and Hinata didn't want the day to end. Just feeding off his energy made her feel lively.

Naruto let go of her hand as the train stopped. His eyes lingered to Hinata who looked down. "You okay?"

"Yes,"

Some other people stood by the door as the train halted. "If I could bring you home with me, I would," He laughed once her face turned red. "I'll see you later,"

The doors opened, and some people rushed in and out.

* * *

Naruto slid his hands into his jeans pocket as he walked down the crowded streets.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Naruto," One man said playfully as the young boy walked past him.

The boy grinned. "What's up, Kisame?" The older man threw some boxes to the alleyway and dusted his hands. "A busy day in the fish market?"

"It was," He said, wiping his hands on his apron. "You heading home, kid?"

"Yup, I had a long day." He chuckled. "I'll see ya later," He said as he continued to walk down the walkway.

He entered the one-bedroom apartment. He threw his keys on the kitchen counter that was discarded with leftover ramen cups and half drinking water bottles. He stood in front of the television and turned it on.

"_**I don't know who that person was. He told me some guy was standing there and- A young man broke down as he remembered the sound his friend made when he was being beaten to death. **_

_**The news reporter comforted the crying man. "Did he say anything to you?"**_

Marco's face paled when she asked that question. Naruto tilted his head and hummed.

He flicked through some channels before settling for a documentary about the animal kingdom. The light to the bathroom made a flickering noise before it came on. A slight wind brushed against his skin as he took off his white t-shirt.

Naruto glanced at the opened window and stared at the night sky. He poked his head out and embraced the wind that danced in his hair. His face still captured the innocence of a boy and would make anyone awe.

Naruto's smile became wider when he saw a stray cat sitting under his window, meowing. "Ah, you're the little cat whose been waking me up," He outstretched his arms, and the cat climbed up to him. He carried the cat in his hand and held it up. "Ne, you're a boy cat." He grinned.

"Meow,"

His eyes narrowed. "Ne, you've had me up for the past few days. You still look young. Where's your mom?" He asked the cat, who stared at him oddly. He tried to escaped Naruto's grasp when his fingers dug into his skin.

"Meow!" He hissed.

"You didn't have a problem coming to me before," Naruto sounded hurt. The cat calmed down and stared at the boy, almost as if he was confused.

"M-meow," The cat said.

Naruto held it by the nape of its neck and walked over to the bathroom window. He hovered half of the cat over the window, which was staring at him with innocent eyes.

"MEOW!"

Naruto watched as the cat's upper half squirmed to free itself from the window and it kept screaming:

"MEOW! Meow! M-e-MEOW!"

The middle part of the cat's body was pinned by the window, and blood seeped onto the bathroom floor. The cat kept screaming as it tried to release itself. Naruto held the cat by its neck and opened the window slightly before slamming it with force. He repeated this action until the cat no longer made a sound.

He opened the window one last time before throwing it to the ground. "Ah, now I have to clean this shit up," He frowned at the thought of cleaning cat blood off his window. His eyes narrowed as he looked in the distance when he saw something shifting in the bushes.

A small smile plastered his face before he closed the window and returned to his living room.

* * *

Hinata locked eyes with her screen as she stared at the picture of her crush. A notification popped up on her screen, and she quickly read the comments that flooded her thread.

**Subject: I witnessed my friend killing a cat… What should I do? By anonymous**

**Tonight, I decided to follow my friend's home, and I saw him murdering a cat. He's a good guy, but I don't know what to do! Please help me! **

**Steff999 says:**

**WHAT CRUEL MONSTER KILLS AN INNOCENT CAT? HOW CAN YOU EVEN CALL HIM A FRIEND OR GOOD GUY AFTER WHAT HE DID? I SAY YOU UNFRIEND HIM AND LET SOMEBODY KNOW. CLEARLY, THIS GUY IS A PSYCHOPATH! **

**Momo5o6 says:**

**There is something wrong with your friend. Maybe you should try talking to him about what you saw and find ways to help him. Was there a reason he killed the cat? **

**Yuki87889 says:**

** Momo5o6 Are you fucking serious? Why should she confront him? Who's to say he wouldn't try and kill her? What reason would there be to kill a cat? Fucking retard. I say you drop him before he drops you. He's a sociopath who likes to pick on those weaker than him. **

**Anonymous says: **

**Why were you following your friend home? Did he know? If he did know, why would he murder the cat in front of you?**

**BladesFury393 says:**

** Anonymous I was thinking the same thing? This story doesn't make sense at all… unless you were stalking him? But it doesn't matter. He needs help. How can you kill a defenseless creature?**

**Kaname_user says:**

**The cat probably had it coming, and I would kill it too. Those things are from the devil himself! I hate cats! They're so fucking annoying! Good riddance to a cat that won't be miss.**

**BlueWeasel says:**

**I understand he's your friend, and if you two are terrific friends, maybe you should talk to him about it. He may be going through some things, and this is the only way for him to let go of his anger. I'm not one to judge, but this leaves room for concern. Has he been acting strange lately? Is this his first time? I feel like you should talk to him.**

**Anonymous says:**

**Do you enjoy watching him kill things? Did you enjoy watching him kill the cat? Maybe you do…**

**Iluvtele says:**

** Anonymous Get out of here you sick bastard!**

Hinata read through the comments, and her eyes watered. How could she enjoy seeing Naruto do something like that? Who could she tell?

She threw her phone to the bed and smothered her head into her pillow. Why did she have to follow Naruto to his home? Why couldn't she just leave it like that and let the night end peacefully?

* * *

"Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata glanced over her shoulder and saw Kiba running up to her. "Oh, hello, Kiba," She greeted the boy tiredly.

"Are you okay?" He asked once he noticed some dark circles around her eyes.

She nodded slowly. "I- I didn't get any sleep last night," She rubbed her eyes.

"Did you have a hard time falling asleep?"

She nodded again. "I-

"Hinata!"

Hinata's heart skipped a beat when she felt somebody wrapped their arms around her waist, picking her up off the floor.

"N-Naruto!" She squeaked.

Kiba eyed the boy down, who looked from behind Hinata and grinned. "Ah, Kiba. I didn't see you there," He said in an irritated tone.

Kiba picked up on the slight agitation in Naruto's voice, and he shook his head. "I'll see you later, Hinata." He waved at the girl as he left.

"How's your finger?" Naruto said, placing her on the ground.

"It's fine," She said, showing him the little yellow bandage wrapped around her finger.

"Great!"

He walked beside her as they made their way to their class.

"Hey, you two are in Iruka's class, right?" One person said. "He just sent us an email saying classes are canceled."

Hinata took out her phone, and sure enough, Iruka had just sent an email apologizing that a family emergency came up, and he would be missing class.

"What should we do?" Hinata asked. "Our next class isn't until 2:15 PM."

"Well, it's not liked our attendance is going to affect our statistic class," Naruto hummed as he came up with an idea, "Do you want to come over to my place? We can skip statistic and hang out,"

Hinata's legs trembled as thought about what Naruto would do once the two were alone. He tilted his head to the side, and his blonde hair followed. "I understand if you don't want to," Hinata's heart shattered because he sounded so hurt.

She shook her head and held onto his arm. "I- I would love to go to your place,"

He smiled brightly and held onto her hand. "Ne, let's hurry up and catch the next train,"

* * *

"It's a little messy," He laughed nervously as he pushed the door open for Hinata.

"Thank you," She said, walking into the apartment. She looked around the small place, and Naruto's scent filled her nostrils. Her eyes lingered to the two closed doors that were next to one another. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Some water will be fine," She clenched the straps of her bag. This was her first time Hinata was invited into another friend's home, and she didn't know how to feel. He wasn't only her friend, but Naruto was her first love and a murderer. She took a deep breath, "Do you mind if I sit on your sofa?"

"Go ahead," He called out as he took out a cold bottle of water out of the fridge.

Hinata looked around and noticed his apartment seemed very dull. There were no pictures on the wall or décor. It was just a yellow color wrapping itself around the room. And then she remembered; he didn't have a family. She jumped when she felt something cold touched her cheek. She looked up and saw Naruto smiling down at her.

The cushion next to her sank as Naruto sat on the sofa. She stared at the tv screen and saw his and her reflection. "Um, Naruto- I," She paused. Was she really going to tell him what she saw that night?

"Hmmm?" He turned his head to face her.

"Thank you for being my friend. You're a nice person." She smiled as she stared at the white cap. "You're so nice that I know you wouldn't hurt a fly," Her smile widened. She wanted to believe that Naruto wouldn't hurt anyone, that he couldn't… he was too kind and selfless. He befriended her and took her out. He introduced her to his friends and… and…

Her head shifted to her left side as she heard Naruto snickered.

"You think so?"

Hinata's grip on the water bottle tightened as his voice sounded irritated.

"Ah, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sure you're strong and could easily-

Naruto held his stomach as he tried to stifle his laugh. "I know what you meant, Hinata," He smiled warmly at her.

Hinata pouted. "That's not funny,"

"I know, but you make the cutest facial expressions when I tease ya," He cupped her cheeks and stared into her eyes.

"You think I'm cute?" Her grip loosened on the bottle.

"Well, more like beautiful, elegant, smart," The more he said those comforting words, the closer she got. She placed her hand on his chest and felt his heart that was beating just as fast as hers.

"M-may I use y-your bathroom, please?" Hinata asked while trying to stop herself from stammering.

"Second door to the right," Naruto pointed to the brown door.

Hinata quickly got up and rushed to the restroom. It was a small bathroom that had a single window, something she was familiar with.

Pristine, clean, and no traces of blood.

Naruto watched with amusement as Hinata stumbled towards him. He couldn't help himself, and he let a chuckle slip. The girl was filled with surprises, and he was generally curious about her. He meant every word when he called her beautiful, cute, and smart. Yes, she was smart, indeed, but he wondered if she was loyal.

"Hinata," Naruto turned to her, "what are you going to major in?"

"Culinary Arts!" Her eyes lightened up. She'd always had a passion for cooking ever since Kurenai allowed her to help her in the kitchen.

Kurenai wasn't the best cook and was continually working. The woman was exhausted, so she decided she would make dinner every night to help her caregiver.

"Really? Why are you taking up Biology? I'm sure it's kind of useless in your field,"

"Uh- err- It's just something I wanted to do!" She said as she quickly took a seat next to him. "Um, what about you?"

"I'm going to be a forensic pathologist!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata's eyes slightly widened, and it was as if her soul left her body. She broke out in a cold sweat. "F-forensic pathologist?"

Her eyes lock into his, and she couldn't explain it, but the look on his face made her stomach churned.

"You know what that is, right?" That voice. She had heard it before. It was the same voice she heard in the park that night.

Her throat burned, her stomach twisted inside out, and she felt the sweat slid between her chest. Hinata nodded her head slowly, never taking her eyes off Naruto.

"I- I couldn't muster the courage to examine dead bodies every day. I'm surprised you're going in that field." She responded.

Naruto smiled slightly, but the look in his eyes told a different story. "They're dead. It's not like they are going to come back to life." He said in a chilling voice,

"I know," Hinata muttered.

"Good," He slowly turned around and grabbed the controller from the coffee table. "Let's watch a movie!" He glanced over his shoulder, smiling brightly.

* * *

Hinata shifted uncomfortably on her bed as she waited for morning to approach. It frightened her. The dreams she had. They felt real… too real. Night terrors were something she was familiar with. She'd had them up until she was twelve, and Kurenai thought she had grown out of them.

Everything felt real. Naruto's smell. His touch. His soft hair. Everything!

She got up abruptly when she heard something hit against her window. Her heartbeat slowed down when she saw the branches from the tree rubbed against it. Was that always there, she thought?

Darkness blinded her, and she laid back down and pulled the covers over her head. "It's okay. It's okay." She kept telling herself. "N-Naruto won't hurt me. He's nice, sweet, kind, and trustworthy."

Time went by, and Hinata slept quietly…

"Come here, kitty,"

"_Huh?" _

Yellow walls. Brown cabinets. A familiar person.

"You're such a pretty kitten,"

"_Naruto! Wait! Put me down!"_

"Ne, why are you squirming?"

"_Why is he smiling at me? Why do I feel so small? Wait- did he just call me kitten?"_

"Want some milk?"

_Purrr! "Wait, why am I purring? I- Don't look at me with those blue eyes of yours."_

He laughs. "Why are you glaring at me like that?"

"_P-please stop staring at me like that. I-it makes it harder to fall out of love with you."_

"Why are you crying?"

"_Because-_

"Does this feel better?" He grins.

"_O-oh, right there!" Meow! Meow!_

"Don't move!"

_Meow! "Am I in his kitchen? Naruto, you should really clean!"_

"Ne, what are you complaining about?"

"_Don't laugh at me!" _

"You're such an adorable kitten!"

"_Na-_

"Don't back away from me!"

"_W-why do you have that knife in your hand?"_

"Don't make that face. It's kind of hurtful."

_"P-please, don't hurt me."_

"Ne? Why are you shaking? Do you know what this is?"

"_Your eyes are scaring me. P-_

"I won't hurt you-

"_You won't?"_

"Much."

"_It hurts! It hurts!" Meow! Meow! M-eow!_

"Ah, you have blood all over my countertop."

"Hinata!"

"Ne, Naruto. Do you expect me to clean this mess up?"

"_W-what am I doing over there?"_

"The poor thing looks like she's about to croak."

"_That's me."_

"Naruto. Not in front of the kitten!"

"Ah, she's crying."

"_Why is he kissing me? Why am I looking at me like that? Why- _

"Should I finish her for you?"

"Go ahead."

"_Why do I look… so happy?"_

"AH!"

The doors slammed open, and Asuma rushed in with Kurenai. He turned the lights on, and Kurenai rushed to Hinata's bedside. "Hinata! Hinata! Are you okay?" The poor girl was drenched in sweat.

"Should I call an ambulance?" Asuma said with concern.

"No, get her some water, please."

Asuma quickly raced out of the room.

"Hinata," Kurenai squeezed the girl, "you're okay." She was crying hysterically as she gripped onto Kurenai. "Hinata, calm down. Breathe. Yes, just like that."

Asuma handed Hinata a glass of water, and she drank it shakenly. "What's going on?"

Kurenai sighed as she hugged Hinata, who was calming down. "They're night terrors."

"Night terrors?" Asuma arched her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Hinata had them when she was younger. I thought it stopped when she turned twelve…" She glanced at Asuma. "Do you mind sleeping alone?"

"It's no problem," He rubbed the back of his head. They were in the middle of being intimate when Hinata started screaming uncontrollably. "Don't hesitate to come to me if you need help,"

* * *

"I'm concerned about Hinata, Asuma."

"Is it about last night?"

Kurenai sighed when she placed the cup on the table. "She hasn't had those night terrors in a while. I don't know what's triggering them."

"Maybe you should seek professional help?" Asuma suggested. "I was kind of worried myself," He said truthfully. "I know how much she means to you," He placed his heavy hand on her shoulder.

Kurenai rested her hand on top of his and sighed. "She's been through so much as it is, Asuma. I hope she didn't see him…" Her voice faded.

"Who?" questioned Asuma.

She shook her head. "It's nothing,"

* * *

Hinata played with a piece of white thread sticking out from her blankets. Kurenai had left to go with Asuma on a dinner date with some colleagues. She wanted to stay with Hinata, but the girl told her she would be fine.

It was boring. There was nobody to hang out with, and she had finished her assignments an hour ago. Her mind drifted to Naruto.

College student. Good looking. Charismatic. Caring. A murderer.

"Somethings wrong with me," The tears squeezed out her eyes, "Why do I still love him? Why can't I stop thinking about him?" She cried loudly. "W-w-why?"

Hinata spent an hour crying as the thoughts rushed through her mind like a bullet train. She rubbed her eyes when she heard her phone ringing.

Naruto

"H-hello?"

"Ah, Hinata!" Naruto sounded excited. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

Hinata got up, with the blankets still around her, and shook her head as if he could see her. "N-no. I was just laying down." She continued to rub her eyes.

He chuckled. "Well, I was kind of hungry, and I wanted to know if you wanted to join me for some ramen? My treat."

Hinata felt so many mix emotions. One, she was happy, and the other side of her was upset with Naruto, and part of her felt disgusted.

"Hinata?" He called.

"Um, er- sure." She mumbled.

"You don't sound too sure." He sounded disappointed.

"No! I am. I'll meet you there."

"Okay, I'll see you."

Hinata took a quick shower and put on a long beige skirt that reached her ankle and a long white sleeve shirt.

She met Naruto in front of Ichiraku. He wore a varsity jacket, gray and black, with some long dark jeans. "I hope it isn't too late for you to eat." He said, leading her into the establishment.

"N- no, not all."

They sat down in a mini booth, and Ayame took their order. "I'm sorry for calling you out so late, but I didn't want to eat alone." He told her.

"It's okay," Hinata replied. She played with the straw in her cup as she tried to avoid eye contact with Naruto.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" He asked once he noticed under her eyes was red. "Why were you crying?" Hinata gazed at him and saw a look of concern in his eyes. "Did somebody hurt you?"

She looked down and shook her head slowly.

"Are you lying to me?"

She shook her head again and continued to stare at the brown table.

"You didn't want to spend time with me?"

Hinata's head shot up, and she shook her head furiously. "No! I l-l-love spending time with you," She poked her index fingers together. "I really do."

"Is it because we don't spend much time together?" He chuckled when he saw her blushing face. "I'll make time just for you," He hummed in amusement. "You have my phone number, so just let me know, okay?" He winked at her.

"Why?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Why what?"

"Why are you so nice to me?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but there's just something about you I like,"

The two stared into one another eyes momentarily until Ayame interrupted by placing two bowls of ramen in front of them.

* * *

The two held hands when they left Ichiraku. It was late, and the trains had stopped running.

"Naruto, I can pay for a cab since you bought me dinner," Hinata whispered. She had a hard time not fainting because Naruto was holding her hand.

"Hinata," Naruto turned to her.

"_Why is he blushing?"_

"It's a little late," Naruto said, rubbing his cheek, "and I don't want you catching a cab ride home by yourself. Spend the night by my place, and I'll go home with you the next morning so we can get your stuff for classes."

Hinata's eyes widened. _"Spend the night with Naruto? Does it mean sleeping in the same bed?"_

"Hmmm, are you okay?" He asked, feeling her forehead, "You don't feel like you've got a fever."

"I… yes, I can do that," She replied shyly.

"Great!" Naruto sounded, "Let's go," He said as he signaled down a cab.

* * *

Naruto glanced at Hinata's phone that vibrated on his nightstand.

Kurenai

It stopped, and he picked it up. Hinata was in the bathroom, taking a shower. He clicked the home button.

Place finger or enter PIN to unlock

There were some clicking noises, and a bright light shined on him. His eyes sparkled with amusement.

He groaned as the called ID popped up again.

Kurenai

He waited until the phone stopped ringing before he turned it off.

Naruto's head snapped to the door when he heard her turn the water off. Hinata soon came out wearing a big orange t-shirt. She tucked herself behind the door as Naruto's eyes roamed her body.

"I'll sleep on the couch while you sleep here," He said, pointing to the bed. He laughed when he saw the disappointment on Hinata's face. "What's the matter? You don't want to sleep alone?"

She nodded. Naruto was surprised because he didn't expect the girl to be so straightforward. _"I guess there's a lot of things I still don't know about her." _"Well, if you don't mind." He scooped Hinata up and placed her on the bed gently.

"Let's sleep peacefully tonight, okay?" He was hovering over her, staring into her lavender eyes. She couldn't help but nod her head in agreement while still gazing into his deep blue eyes. "Good," he purred.

He lay next to her and pulled the blanket over them. Hinata stared at the ceiling and waited. Waited for the dreams to terrify her like they usually did.

"Are you restless?" Naruto grinned.

"I- I can't sleep," She frowned.

"Why?" Naruto asked, as he also stared at the ceiling.

"I have nightmares… bad ones,"

"What are they about?" He glanced at her.

"I… A lot. I'm sorry. I may keep you up all night," Her eyes watered.

"I don't mind," He turned to his side. "Face the window," He commanded. Once Hinata turned her back on him, he wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her close to him. Hinata's heart skipped a beat, and her body shivered slightly by his strong arm."There won't be any nightmares tonight, okay?" His voice sounded sincere and warm.

Hinata melted in his arms and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: I don't know what's going on, but somehow I have lost the will to write/finish my stories. Hopefully, I will overcome this feeling. **

**Enjoy.**


	4. I want to save you, Naruto!

**Chapter Four: I want to save you, Naruto!**

Hinata's eyes fluttered open as the sun peeped through the blinds, stirring her from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes gently and rolled on her side. Her breathing ceased for a moment as she was faced to face with Naruto, who was sleeping.

For a moment, she had forgotten where she was. Naruto looked so childlike with his soft features. However, underneath that childlike innocence, you would have never expected a cold-blooded murderer to lie within.

His hair called out to her, and Hinata's hand trembled as she slowly reached for Naruto's soft blond hair. Just a touch wouldn't hurt him, right? She closed her eyes as her fingers ran through his beautiful locks. Just as she expected, it was nice and soft.

Her breathing ceased when she opened her eyes and seen Naruto staring at her, sheepishly. Hinata quickly pulled back her hand and turned away from him. Yup. Death was calling out to her now.

"Hinata,"

She quickly pulled the blanket over her head and said in a muffled voice, "I'm sorry, Naruto. But your h-hair l-looked soft. I-I couldn't help m-myself," Her face heated up, and her fingers trembled, causing the blanket to shake.

There was a long pause,and it made Hinata anxious. As she was about to glance at him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on Hinata's chest. Her heart was racing fast, especially when he glanced at her with his deep blue eyes. They glistened with warmness, and he quickly buried his face between her breast.

Before he did so, Hinata noticed his slightly red cheeks. "Is he embarrassed?"

Hinata's hand hovered over Naruto's head, and she shakenly ran her hand through his hair. He didn't say anything, but the grip loosened around her waist, and she felt his muscles relaxing. She figured she was doing something right as he didn't complain about her touching him.

After a while, Naruto lifted his head and gazed into Hinata's beautiful eyes before he smiled widely. "Are you ready?"

Hinata couldn't say anything as she felt her body float. Love. She never realized it, but after meeting Naruto, she discovered there were different types of love. The love she had for Kurenai was different from the one she had for Naruto.

He made her feel- different. But no matter how different he made her feel, she couldn't forget his true nature. Murderer. Why? What pleasure did he get in murdering people?

_Touch._

Naruto tilted his head to the side as Hinata placed her warm fingertips on the side of his left cheek.

Then a thought came to mind. Maybe she could change Naruto? How? She knew. _"I'll spend more time with him. If I spend more time with him... maybe- maybe he wouldn't have this bloodlust,and he'll change."_

A slight yelp escaped her lips when he grasped his hand into hers. "Are you okay?" His voice was laced with concern.

"I'm fine, Naruto." She said, smiling. "Classes are going to start soon."

His eyes darted to the clock on the dresser and he nodded. "You should probably get ready so we can stop to get your things," He said, climbing off the bed.

Hinata leaned up and her heart stopped. _"Kurenai!"_ "Naruto, um… do you know where my phone is?"

"It's on the dresser." He pointed at it.

Hinata picked up her phone and was surprised to find it was turned off_. "I was so caught up with Naruto that I didn't think to tell Kurenai where I was. I hope she isn't worried or upset with me."_

After a while, her phone turned on and the voicemail and messages came in spontaneously.

40 New Voicemails

40 Unread Messages

Hinata gulped. Now that she thought about it, how could she tell Kurenai she was sleeping at a boy's house? She jumped slightly and lifted her head.

"Is everything okay, Hinata?" Naruto asked. "You seem troubled." He frowned, slightly.

"Oh, my phone was off, and I forgot to message my caretaker,"

"I hope I didn't cause you any problems," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I should have probably told you to reach out to let somebody know."

Hinata shook her head. "No, no. It's not your fault," She mumbled, "I should have been more responsible."

"Well, let's get going and I'll explain the situation to her." Naruto chuckled lightly. "Hopefully, she won't kick me out and ban me from seeing you."

"She wouldn't do that," Hinata said, unsurely. "A-and you're my only friend, so I wouldn't let her do that," She mumbled the last part.

Naruto's eyes widened, slightly. "Oh really?" He hummed. "Am I that important to you?" He questioned her.

Hinata gazed at him and nodded. "You are," She swallowed the lump in her throat.

It was like the sun stepped into the room, and Naruto's smile widened, showing his pearly white teeth. "That makes me happy," He scratched his cheek. "I don't want you to get into deeper trouble. Let's get going," He said, handing her the clothes she worn last night.

* * *

Naruto watched as the young girl stood in front of the brown door, trembling. He raised his right eyebrow and did it for her.

_Knock. Knock._

Hinata glanced up at him and had almost forgotten why she or he was even here.

The door swung open and an older woman stared tearily eyed at the youngster. Without saying a word, she embraced the young girl and squeezed her tightly. Hinata returned the hug and mumbled, "Sorry,"

"Are you okay?" Was all Kurenai wanted to know. As long as she was okay, it was all that mattered.

"Yes,"

Kurenai released the girl and was startled to find a young-looking boy not too far from Hinata. Before she could say anything, he bowed. "I'm sorry,"

"No, it's my fault, Naruto," Hinata said, staring horrified at him. Why was he apologizing? "I should have texted or at least called her,"

"I'm sorry," He said once more, disregarding everything Hinata said. "I was too tired to take Hinata home, and I didn't want her to catch a cab by herself. Please don't be too upset with her."

Hinata was surprised that Naruto would take the whole blame, after all, she was the one who was responsible for ensuring Kurenai her safety.

Kurenai wanted to say something to the boy. He was a young man, and he should have been responsible for making sure Hinata got home safely; tired or not. But she decided against it. By the way Hinata was acting, and the way her face flushed, Kurenai knew this was the young man who had Hinata smitten.

"Come in," Kurenai said, stepping to the side.

Hinata stepped into the apartment and Naruto followed behind her. Small. Cozy. Warm. A friendly apartment indeed. Pictures lined the wall with Kurenai and Hinata, and Naruto knew the woman cared for the young girl so much- almost as if she was her own.

"Kurenai, I'm sorry," Hinata said, following Kurenai into the kitchen. "Please don't be upset with me," She cast her eyes down and stared at her feet. "I didn't mean to."

There was a quick pause, and Kurenai turned to face Hinata. "Hinata, I am a little upset with you, but I am glad you are safe. Please let me know where you are always. I couldn't sleep. I went to the police and they couldn't do anything," Kurenai sighed, heavily. "Asuma even went searching for you."

Hinata's eyes watered while she digested all the information Kurenai was giving her. She loved the woman like her very own mother, and she didn't want to hurt her. Hinata would never hurt Kurenai.

Kurenai saw the little teardrop forming, and she melted. "Hinata, it's okay." Kurenai patted her on the top of her head. "I'm not upset anymore. I'm just glad you're safe. That's all I ever want is for your safety, okay?"

Hinata nodded as she wiped the fresh tears from her eyes. "Please introduce me to your friend," Kurenai pointed out to the boy who was sitting on the sofa.

"Ah," Hinata looked at Naruto and then Kurenai. She pulled Kurenai, shyly, over to Naruto and the two sat opposite him.

"Kurenai, this is Naruto... my friend, and classmate," She said in her usual soft voice. "And Naruto this is Kurenai, my caretaker."

Blonde hair. Playful eyes. Perfect smile. Kurenai arched her eyebrow as she studied the boy. Bad boy attire. Yeah, she had seen students like this at school and they were always troublemakers.

Naruto caught her staring at him, and his smile widened even more. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kurenai,"

"Likewise," She responded. "Hinata said you're her classmate. Do you also go to Konoha University?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, ma'am,"

"That's nice. What are you majoring in?"

Hinata felt her heart fall to her stomach. "Forensic pathology," He replied, calmly.

Kurenai was surprised. The boy didn't look like he would go for something in that field. "That's a very interesting field you are going in. May I ask why?"

"It wasn't always my career choice," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head, "but I've always studied books on the human body, and I guess it's just something I wanted to do," He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I see. Well, continue to study. Education is key." Kurenai replied.

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Hinata, you should get ready. You two still have to catch the train," Kurenai pointed out.

Hinata looked at the clock on the wall and quickly got up. "I'll be right back, Naruto. Thank you again Kurenai," Hinata said, bowing.

After Hinata was out of sight, Kurenai leaned over and stared into Naruto's eyes. "Now you listen carefully to me," She said in a threatening tone, "that girl means everything to me, and I don't want you getting any ideas." She squinted her eyes.

Naruto sat there and listened to her. His eyes glistened, which caught Kurenai by surprised. "Don't worry, Miss Kurenai. Hinata is very special to me and I would never hurt her." He smiled softly. "I'll never hurt her." He muttered the last part again.

Kurenai sighed mentally. She couldn't detect any lies, but still! Hinata never did anything like this since she met Naruto, and she didn't have those kinds of experiences with men.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Hinata said as she stepped into the living room. Today, she wore a long-sleeve white shirt, and a pair of jeans suspenders dress.

Naruto got up and bowed. "Thank you for having me, Miss Kurenai."

Kurenai smiled, weakly. "Have a nice day, Hinata." She nodded her head at Naruto. "And you too, Naruto."

* * *

Classes ended, and Naruto was packing his belongings. Hinata spent all classes trying to find ways to keep the boy busy, and he did tell her to call him whenever she was lonely.

"I'll see you later, Hinata," Naruto said, throwing his bag over his shoulder. She reached out for him and wrapped her arm around his.

Naruto gazed down at her, and she had pleading eyes that sparkled. Some students who were still lingering in the class saw the two, and they started whispering amongst one another. "Yes, Hinata?"

"Ah, um- I want t-t-to spend time with you if you want to," She mumbled underneath her breath. "B-but yet again, you probably don't want to because we saw each other last night." She rambled on.

"Let's go to the library and catch up on some homework," Naruto suggested.

She glanced up at him and he was smiling... like always. It made her heart fluttered because he always smiled at her, and never made her feel like she was a burden. "Oh, I'm sorry," She said releasing her grip from his arm. "I didn't mean to,"

Naruto shook his head. "No, it's fine." He said as he slipped his hand into hers. "I like when you hold onto me," He burst into a fit of laughter when he saw Hinata turning completely red.

Hinata didn't utter a word as her world was consumed with the confession Naruto had just said. She didn't even realize they were in the library until she felt someone poking her on her cheek.

"Huh?"

"You've been spaced out for a while, Hinata. Sometimes you worry me," Naruto pouted, cutely.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Hinata whispered. "Let's get started."

The library was quiet, and most students tried to focus on the subject they had in front of them. Hinata's eyes scanned through the pages as she tried to search for the answers without being focused on Naruto too much.

However, she noticed she had a lot of firsts with him. Her first time being invited out, sleeping over at a friend's house, and now she was having a study session. She quickly glanced up and saw the boy playing on his phone.

Naruto peeped from behind his phone and Hinata yelp once he caught her gawking at him. "Ne, Hinata I need help with this," Naruto said pointing to the Math equation. "Can you help me?"

"Sure," Hinata said. Naruto smiled as he took the empty seat next to her. Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat as his scent danced around her. "I'm not sure if I can explain it correctly."

"I believe in you," He said, rubbing the top of her head.

"Yes, thank you," She said, feeling a little better about herself. Hinata went on explaining the problems to Naruto who nodded occasionally, to show Hinata he was listening.

"Wow Hinata! You should be a teacher. I understood everything you said." Naruto boasted. "You're really smart!"

Some students that were left turned their heads to the duo, and Hinata blushed in embarrassment. "Naruto, y-you shouldn't speak so loudly," Hinata told him.

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Sorry,"

"Why is he always yelling?"

"I told you it was him."

Naruto turned his head to the right and saw Shikamaru walking along with Kiba and Ino.

"Baka! We could hear you outside!" Kiba said hitting the boy on the top of his head.

Naruto held his head and glared at Kiba. "I'm not that loud!"

"Yes, you are!" Kiba argued back.

"I'm not!" Naruto retorted, childishly.

"You guys are going to cause us to get kicked out," Ino complained.

"Too late," Shikamaru mumbled.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," An older hunched woman came. "This is a library and you're disturbing the other students," She said wiggling her finger in Naruto's face.

"We're sorry, ma'am," Ino apologized. "Let's go, guys," She mumbled.

Hinata gathered her stuff and noticed Naruto didn't budge. Instead, he stared at the older woman walking away- deadly. She squeezed his arm and stared at him with pleading eyes. "Ne, Naruto let's go,"

He couldn't help but smile. "Sure,"

Time flew by quickly because it was almost nighttime when they made their way out of the library. Hinata knew she couldn't be out too much longer because she didn't want Kurenai to worry again.

"Let's get some burgers!" Ino said, grinning.

Hinata looked up at Naruto and he wrapped his arm around her. "Sorry Ino, but I need to get Hinata home. Maybe some other time!" He grinned.

"Kiba? Shikamaru?" Ino said glancing at the two older boys.

"I'm down for some burgers," Kiba said, placing his arms behind his head. Every so often he would glance at the corner of his eyes to take a glimpse at Hinata.

"I'll see you guys later," Naruto said.

"Good night," Hinata said in her usual soft tone and bowed slightly.

She quickly walked after Naruto who started ahead of her.

"Looks like Naruto has a secret admirer," Ino said, giggling.

"Hinata doesn't like him!" Kiba shouted.

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like she'll like you,"

Kiba's face turned red and he quickly closed his mouth. He wasn't going to argue with Ino. And besides, why wouldn't Hinata like him? He was better looking than the blonde idiot. He was far smarter than him, taller and not to mention good looking. Compared to Naruto, he was far more superior than him.

* * *

Hinata glanced at the taller boy, and he stared back at her, smiling. The two had made it to her apartment complex, and they were standing just outside her door.

"Well, this is your stop," Naruto grinned, "I'll see you later?"

Hinata nodded slowly. "Um- will you let me know when you reach home?" She looked down at her two feet. "I just want to make sure you get home safely."

Naruto patted her on the top of her head and ran his hand down her cheek, picking her head up. "I'll let you know,"

Hinata felt her heart racing. She didn't want him to leave her. In a long time, she had slept without dreams of him or it trying to hurt her. All because of him.

He made her feel- different.

Was she a bad person? Was she a bad person even after knowing what Naruto did?

The pits of her stomach tied into knots, and it was like her body was moving on its own. She gripped Naruto's shirt and went on her tiptoes so she could reach him. The two didn't stop staring into one another eyes, and Hinata moved her head closer to his.

"Hinata,"

She nearly jumped when she saw Kurenai and Asuma stepping off the elevator. Hinata quickly let go of Naruto's shirt and bowed. "Hello Kurenai, Asuma,"

"Hello Hinata, and- Asuma eyes widened and he let out a slight snicker. "So, this is the infamous Naruto you were talking about Kurenai," He grinned.

Kurenai blushed heavily at his comment.

"Infamous?" Hinata mumbled.

Naruto laughed. "I tried to make a good impression with her, Asuma-sensei,"

"Sensei?" Both Hinata and Kurenai said.

"Naruto, do you know Asuma?" Hinata said, looking up at the boy.

"Yeah, he's Shikamaru's second daddy," Naruto chuckled while approaching the man. He nudged him. "So, this is the woman you talk about every time we see you"

Asuma couldn't help but blush. "Ah, stop talking you little brat!" He put Naruto in a headlock and ruffled his head. Naruto grinned. "You know you had Kurenai worried. You should have brought Hinata home, even if you were tired." Asuma said in a more serious tone after releasing him.

"Yes, I know." Naruto rubbed the back of the head. "It won't happen again,"

Asuma placed his hands-on Naruto's shoulders. "I know you won't," He said, squeezing his shoulders.

"I'll text you when I get home, Hinata," Naruto said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Bye," She squeaked out.

"Good night, Asuma, Kurenai,"

"Asuma! Why would you tell him that?" Kurenai said once Naruto was out of an ear range.

"He's a good kid, Kurenai. Trust me. You have nothing to worry about." Asuma reassured her. "Naruto wouldn't hurt a fly."

Hinata looked down. Was Naruto so good at deceiving people? Did they not know the real him?

"I suppose, but still," Kurenai frowned. She glanced at Hinata who opened the door to the apartment. "I believe she has a crush on him," Kurenai whispered in Asuma's ear.

"Oh," Asuma chuckled. "Well, I assure you, you have nothing to worry about."

Kurenai felt uneasy.

"It's Hinata's first time, Kurenai. She's young and beautiful. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes, I know, but I guess I wasn't prepared for this day."

Asuma wrapped his arms Kurenai and pulled in for a close hug and kissed her on her forehead. "She's in safe hands. Trust me,"

Kurenai wrapped her arms around him and inhaled his scent. "I trust you,"

* * *

"Hinata," Kurenai spoke softly, as she knocked on the girl's bedroom door.

~Hello Kitty Konnichiwa

Hinata opened the door and tilted her head. "Yes, Kurenai?" She moved to the side and allowed her in.

_~Kitty wa minna no ninkimono_

"Is there something going on between you and Naruto?" Kurenai questioned. "Last night, you two seem very close," She said, arching her eyebrow.

_~Wanpaku ikiwaru ikorinbou mo_

Hinata turned a bright red color. "Kurenai!" She whined. "It's so embarrassing to talk about,"

_~Yasashii kitty to isshonara_

"How? I'm a woman too." She crossed her arms. "Asuma says he's okay, but you know how much I worry about you and I just want to make sure he's good for you. How did you meet him?"

"Um, it was on the train... and I found out we had the same classes," Hinata said, looking away.

_~Tsurarete yasashiku nacchauno_

"He's good looking, but still! If he ever asks you to do something that makes you uncomfortable tell him no and call me and I'll pick you up right away."

Hinata nodded. "He's a good guy, Kurenai." She said, lowering her head. _'When he isn't murdering someone...' "_And he's my first real friend. Please give him a try." Hinata pleaded.

"Nobody will ever be good enough for my Hinata, but like Asuma, I trust your words," She gave her a quick hug.

"Invite him over sometime instead of you going to his apartment, okay?" Kurenai suggested.

Hinata looked up and nodded. "I-if you don't mind."

"I trust you," She said, patting Hinata.

Hinata closed the door behind her and followed Kurenai to the kitchen who had taken out a bucket of chocolate ice-cream.

Hinata chewed on the bottom of her lip and played with her index finger. "I do like him, Kurenai," She admitted, timidly.

Kurenai glanced over shoulders and nodded. "I know."

"How can I win his heart?" Hinata mumbled. "I've never felt this way about anyone," She fidgets.

"Be yourself, Hinata," Kurenai leaned over the countertop. "Never change yourself for a man."

Hinata gazed into her eyes and nodded. "I- is it okay if I invite him over for dinner with us tomorrow night?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you," Kurenai rubbed the back of her shoulder, "I'll be out of town."

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai took a scoop out of the container and put it in a small pink bowl before giving it to Hinata.

"The end of the year school trip."

"School is already over? I didn't know!" Hinata exclaimed. "Time is passing us by,"

Kurenai closed her eyes as the cold ice-cream made her taste buds jumped with excitement. "I know. Time waits for nobody," She said leaning over the counter. "But go for it," She said, winking at the girl.

"Kurenai!" Hinata said, looking down at the bowl of ice-cream.

The older woman couldn't help but giggle. "Hinata, you're too cute for your good. But does this boy mean so much to you?" **(Thanks for the correction Uzumaki Spiral!)**

Hinata nodded slowly. "He does. He's my first real friend and I've experienced so many things because of him. And I met some people who are very friendly with me because of him." Hinata said, gazing at Kurenai.

Kurenai sighed. "I'm glad," She smiled warmly. "But are you sure you'll be fine here by yourself," Kurenai asked. "You know-

"I'll be fine," Hinata reassured her. "Enjoy your trip!"

"If you need someone to talk to, please call me or Asuma right away!"

"I will."

* * *

Hinata grabbed her phone from the dresser and sat at the edge of the bed. While talking to Kurenai, she wondered if Naruto had texted her.

**Naruto: I'm home!**

**Hinata couldn't help but smile. Naruto was so adorable, and she wanted to squeeze him.**

**Hinata: I'm glad you made it safely.**

**Naruto: Thank you. Although it is a little lonely here.**

Hinata read the text over. "I know how he feels." She sighed.

**Hinata: I know how you feel, Naruto**

**Hinata: If it isn't much to ask... would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night. I'll be cooking.**

**Hinata: It's okay if you don't want to. It's just that you always buy me ramen and I want to return the favor...**

**Naruto:!**

**Naruto: I'm going to get to try your cooking?**

**Naruto: Count me in!**

Hinata held the phone to her face and she smiled, softly. There was a warm feeling that engulfed her whole body and if she could do a backflip, she would times three.

**Hinata: I can't wait!**

**Naruto: Me neither.**

* * *

Hinata walked down the aisle of the grocery store as she searched for something that would be suitable for Naruto. As always, she was in deep thoughts, that she didn't notice all the attention she was attracting.

She wore a loose shirt that had a picture of a lemon on it, and short loose yellow pants and white sneakers. Her hair was put in a messy ponytail, and she screamed "kawaii".

"Should I do curry or soba?" She muttered to herself. "Ah, Kurenai always say it was safe to do curry and rice." Hinata turned on heels and was walking towards the meat aisle when she bumped into Kiba.

"Hinata!" He said, surprisingly.

"Ah, hello Kiba," She bowed.

"I didn't know you lived in this area." He grinned.

Hinata nodded. "I live ten minutes away."

Kiba couldn't help but coo at the cutesy girl. His mother would love somebody like Hinata. She always complained about his older sister, Hana being wild, although the woman was a wild thing herself, and wanted a more docile child.

Hinata tilted her head to the side when Kiba didn't respond. "Ah, Kiba. Are you feeling okay?"

Kiba shook his head. "Sorry about that," He said rubbing the back of his head. "Hey Hinata, I know we don't hang out, but would you like to hang out with me sometime... maybe? I'm going to the mall tomorrow to find a present for my mom. Would you like to come?" Kiba said in a soft tone.

"It's your mother's birthday tomorrow?" Her eyes sparkled.

Kiba nodded. "It is."

Hinata smiled. "I would love to come with you."

Kiba was taken back, but he couldn't contain his excitement and he grinned, showing his canine teeth. "Thank you," He bowed. "Let's exchange phone numbers."

"It's XXX-XXX-XXXX" Hinata told him.

He added the number in his contacts and texted Hinata.

**Kiba: It's me.**

Hinata saved the contact in her phone and smiled. She had another contact to add to her phone and possibly another friend to add to the list. "What time would be good for you?" Kiba asked.

"Anytime is fine." Hinata said. "Just let me know and I'll meet you at the train station."

Kiba nodded his head like a wild animal. "Hai. I guess I'll see you later,"

"Hai!"

Kiba waved at Hinata before he left the store.

Hinata waved until Kiba was out of sight. "Tomorrow is his mother's birthday too," She turned her direction back to the meat. "I have to find the perfect meat for Naruto to consume," Hinata said with a look of determination.

* * *

The door opened slowly and Hinata gazed up at the young man. She had been preparing herself all night for this moment and she felt giggly.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said.

"Hello, Naruto." She said opening the door all the way.

Naruto stepped into the apartment and the scent of curry enticed his nostrils. "Curry?"

Hinata nodded. "I should have probably asked you first," She mumbled. "But Kurenai said you can never go wrong with curry, but I suppose you may not like curry. I'm sorry!" She bowed. "I'll make you something else." She brushed past him and was about to enter the kitchen when Naruto pulled her by her arm towards him.

"Hinata, you overthink a lot, huh?" Naruto smiled. "I like curry too."

Hinata gazed into his eyes and the feeling she felt that night feel like it was overpowering her. She shook her head briefly and brought Naruto to the dining room.

"Can I sit next to you?" He asked.

"H-hai," Her cheeks turned red momentarily as she pulled out the chair. "I'll bring out your food."

"I can help."

"No, no. I can do it. Please sit." She said before disappearing in the kitchen.

Naruto sat in the chair and looked around briefly. "Hinata did you decorate the place?"

She came back out and placed a plate in front of him and another one in the empty seat beside him. "I did. How did you know?"

"It looks like something you would do. It looks nice."

"Thank you," Hinata replied while taking a seat next to him.

"Itadakimasu!" The two both said before tearing the chopsticks in half.

Hinata watched Naruto as he took this first bite and she waited for him to say something. He continued to eat the curry with rice and would occasionally glance at Hinata through the corner of his eyes. He felt the girl staring at him and he loved teasing her. She had barely touched her food as anxiousness filled her heart.

"Hinata, aren't you going to eat?" He asked, but there was a slight playfulness in his eyes.

She quickly looked down and ate the food slowly. _"Maybe he doesn't like it."_

Hinata nearly jumped when she felt someone playing with her hair. It was Naruto and he was tucking some of the strands behind her ear. "Hinata, you should be my chef. What do you say?" Naruto grinned.

Hinata's face flushed by the comment and she nodded. Naruto's eyes widened and his grin spread from ear to ear.

"Really? You would be my very own chef?"

"Yes, I would cook for you every day." She said as she continued to stare down at the curry chicken.

"Hinata, you're full of surprises," Naruto told her, "Every day you managed to surprise me and just when I think I know you." He said, sadly.

Hinata panic once noticing the sad look on his face. "Ah, Naruto. Please don't be sad," She grabbed his hands into hers. "What would you like to know about me?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine, Hinata. I like discovering things about you without you telling me." Naruto scooted closer to her. "Wouldn't you agree?" There was something about how his eyes glistened and Hinata felt nervous.

"I suppose." Her voice went quiet.

"Let's continue eating. I wouldn't want your hard work to go to waste," Naruto told her as he dug into the curry.

After a quiet dinner, Hinata invited him to sit on the couch with her.

"How are your classes?" He asked.

"They're okay. I have straight A's."

"It's because you're smart, Hinata." He rubbed her head.

She couldn't help but pout. "What about you? How did you do on the test Iruka gave us?"

Naruto leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "I flunked it."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Why? What happened?" She turned on her side and stared at him.

"I was distracted by a beautiful girl," He smirked.

"A beautiful girl?" She mumbled. "Who?"

"Do you want to know?" He glanced at her.

She looked down briefly and felt her heart shattered. "Yes,"

He sighed once more and continue to look at the ceiling. "You."

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "Me?"

"Yeah. Maybe I should get you a paper bag to wear so you wouldn't distract me anymore." He chuckled.

Hinata wanted to cover her face as she knew she was turning completely red. _"It isn't his first time calling me beautiful, but it still makes me feel happy."_ She thought. "Am I really beautiful to you Naruto?"

"The most beautiful girl in the world." He said, staring into her big saucer-like eyes.

Hinata searched his eyes for any trace of doubt, but she couldn't detect it. He did truly believe she was beautiful. "And you're very handsome!" It took a lot of courage for her to say it, but she had to let him know.

"Ah, you're just saying that." He turned his body to face her.

"Why would I say such a thing just to say it?" She whispered. "You have pretty eyes and your hair is soft..." She looked down at the space between them.

"Really? They used to tease me about my eyes."

"Why?" Hinata said. "They're so pretty! It's like the blue sky and the river. Sometimes I feel like I can swim in them." She admitted.

There was a brief silence between the two young adults before Naruto broke it.

"You have a way with words, huh?" He chuckled. "Where is Kurenai?"

"She's on a trip to Suna with her class."

"Oh, it's the end of the year trip!" Naruto said. "Wait, school is already ending?"

Hinata nodded. "It's the same thing I said."

He whistled. "So, you're by yourself tonight?"

"Three days to be exact," She sighed.

"Are you going to manage?"

She chewed on the bottom of her lips because truth be told she wanted him to stay with her. To be with her so she wouldn't have any bad nightmares, but she was too timid to come out and say it.

"Yes, I can."

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep for the night, okay?"

"Thank you."

He opened his arms and Hinata looked at him, confused. "Come here, silly." He grinned. "I'm going to protect you tonight."

Hinata blushed deeply, but she went into his arms and rested her head on his chest. The smell lingered around her and she felt pure bliss.

"Hinata, can I take you out to the movies tomorrow night?"

Hinata lifted her head and stared at Naruto, who was blushing, lightly. "Hai!"

* * *

"I hope I didn't make you wait!" Kiba said, walking up to Hinata.

"No, you didn't." She replied.

The two entered the train and sat next to one another.

Last night felt like a dream and she couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. He was strong but caring when he held her until she fell asleep, and he had such a way with words that it made her melt.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," She reassured him. "Do you know what you're going to get your mother?"

"I'm not sure. Probably a few perfumes."

"Ah, perfumes are always nice. And maybe you can get her a bouquet." Hinata suggested.

"That sounds nice," Kiba said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

The train ride was fairly short, and they made it safely to the mall.

"Do you usually buy perfume for your mother?" Kiba asked as the searched throughout the aisle, smelling the different types of perfume.

"Oh, not my mother, but my caregiver. I've been with her since I was eight." Hinata explained.

She pressed down on the perfume and smelled the fruity scent on the white card. "Oh, if you don't mind me asking... where's your mom?"

"I'm not sure," Hinata said as she continued to search the aisle. "The last time I saw her when I was five."

"Oh, um- what about this one," Kiba said picking up a diamond bottle. "It smells good." He said sniffing the top.

Hinata took a white card and handed it to him. "Sometimes it best to spray it on this first so when it dries you can get the actual scent." He sprayed the perfume on it and waited three seconds before smelling it.

"This smell nice!" He handed the card to her.

Hinata smelled the card and she smiled. "Ah, it does. I think your mom will like it."

* * *

"Ne, Naruto take the picture," Sakura said. She and Ino held up a peace sign and grinned, while Naruto stood in front of them as he smiled taking the picture.

"Let me see!" Sakura said as she tried to grab his phone.

"Ah, send them to me," Ino begged.

Naruto held the phone above Sakura's head and grinned. "I'll think about it."

Sakura crossed her arm and frowned. "I'm not going to let you ruin my day," She turned her back on him.

"My day was already ruined when you forced me to come here. Why couldn't you invite Lee or Sasuke."

"Because Lee is busy and I'm not talking to Sasuke anymore."

"What happened this time?" Ino asked.

"He's just been acting very weird lately! And he takes forever to respond to my messages."

"I mean why does it bother you. You have a boyfriend." Naruto grinned.

Sakura frowned deepened. "Shut up!"

"Let take another picture with that pouty face of yours." He said flipping to his front camera. As he was taking the picture, he noticed two familiar people in it. He quickly zoomed in the picture and the color left his face.

"Let's head-

"I'll be back," Naruto mumbled.

"Where are you going?" Ino called out after the blond, but he disappeared in the crowd. Ino sighed and she turned to Sakura who still had her arms crossed.

"What's the matter?" Ino said, slipping her arm between Sakura's own.

"I mean he's the one that wanted to break up with me and mess around with other girls! Now that I'm doing the same thing, it's a problem." The tears began to gather in her eyes. "He's so confusing at times."

"Ah, Sakura. I told you not to mess with him!" Ino said, hugging her friend. "It'll be okay. Ne, I have an idea." Ino said with a mischievous look.

"What?"

"Why don't we find you some sexy lingerie and "accidentally" send the pictures to his phone?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Ino!"

"Oh, come on!" Ino replied. She placed her hand on her hip. "Let's show him what he's missing. I guarantee you he'll be jealous."

Sakura thought about it and then a slight smile graced her face. "Yeah, let's do that."

Ino giggled as she pulled Sakura to the lingerie store.

* * *

Hinata took a white card and handed it to him. "Sometimes it best to spray it on this first so when it dries you can get the actual scent." He sprayed the perfume on it and waited three seconds before smelling it.

"This smell nice!" He handed the card to her.

Hinata smelled the card and she smiled. "Ah, it does. I think your mom will like it."

The two continued to walk through the department store, and as Hinata was about to turn the corner she collided into somebody. She froze as the familiar smell seem to hold her hostage.

"Naruto!" She said happily.

"Oh, Hinata!" Naruto grinned as he looked down at the girl. "I didn't know you were going to be here!" He looked up and saw an irritated Kiba. "Kiba? What are you doing here?"

Kiba scratched the back of his head. "Well, Hinata is helping me pick out a gift for my mom."

Naruto grinned. "Ah, tell her I said Happy Birthday!"

"Yeah," Kiba mumbled. "We should get going to the flower store before they close, Hinata," Kiba said grabbing the girl by her hand.

"Ah, I'll see you tonight, Naruto," Hinata said looking back at him as Kiba pulled her to the cashier upfront.

Naruto smiled and waved slowly. "Yeah," He muttered under his breath.

* * *

The thought of his hand touching Hinata's made Naruto's skin crawl. Who the hell was Kiba to touch Hinata? He was sitting on the toilet in the mall's restroom, trying to calm down. Kiba had been pushing his luck lately and right now, he was walking on thin ice.

Kiba and Naruto had been friends for years, and he knew the boy always did things to pick on him; especially since he was shorter.

Naruto balled his fist and slammed on the close door. He didn't care who was there, but he was pissed off. He continued to pound on the restroom door until some holes were visibly noticeable and his fist turned red.

After a while, he took a deep breath. Hinata was his whether she knew it or not.

* * *

Hinata searched the crowd for Naruto who was supposed to meet her at the movie theater. She was anxious because it was her first time going to the movies with a friend. Naruto had invited her last night, and she was genuinely happy. One she would be with Naruto and two, he wouldn't be out there doing bad things.

She rocked back and forth on her heels and waited. It was her fault for coming an hour early! But she just couldn't help it. She was beyond happy.

"Hinata!" Somebody called out.

He didn't need to call out to her because she already knew that he was here and where he was.

"Naruto," She said happily as she turned on her right side. He grabbed her hand, and the two walked inside. "What are we going to see?"

"I wanted to see this new horror show," He pointed to the poster.

"Horror?" Hinata said unsure. "I'm not good with horror movies..." Her voice softened.

"Don't worry. I'll be here," He reassured her.

"Okay..."

They stood in the lobby and waited before the movie started. "Do you want anything? Popcorn? Candy?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head. Food was the last thing on her mind as she thought about the movie.

"Come here," Naruto said holding out his hand.

"What happened to your hand, Naruto?" She asked worriedly when she saw how red and bruised, they were. "Did you get into a fight or something?" _"Please don't tell me he killed somebody!"_

He glanced over his knuckles like they were the most fascinating thing and grinned. "Ah, I'm fine. I just had an accident."

"H-how?" She gazed at him, her eyes watering.

He saw this and gave her a tight hug. "It's nothing to worry about, Hinata." She wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug. "But next time don't let Kiba touch you," He said suddenly. Hinata glanced up at him and he smiled down at her. "Okay?"

"I don't understand, Naruto."

His smile widened. "Because you're so cute and innocent." He stooped down to her level and stared into her eyes. They were almost lifeless, and he said with no emotion. "Do not let Kiba or any other man touch you." The life in his eyes returned and he smiled. "Okay?"

Hinata nodded slowly. His once blue eyes were dull like a faded marker and his voice sounded robotic.

"Our movie is starting. Let's go," He said guiding her to the double doors.

The two walked through the darkroom and made their way to an empty seat in the back. Hinata felt her heartbeat because horror movies weren't something she could stomach. The room began to fill up with some people, and the movie screen went black before the movie started.

A loud noise came on when she heard him say:

"Oh, maybe you should stop spending time watching Hello Kitty and watch more horror movies,"

Hinata turned her head slowly towards him, and her eyes widened. Naruto didn't budge. His eyes were fixated on the gigantic screen. Did she hear him correctly?

"Um, did you say something, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled, his eyes never leaving the screen. "Why don't you watch the movie, Hinata."

That voice! It sent a shiver down her spine, and she gulped silently.

Blood. Scream. Jump scares. Hinata held onto her seat and shivered uncontrollably. She hated these things, and here she was... with a murderer.

Her body relaxed, slightly, when Naruto intertwined his fingers with hers. "You shouldn't be afraid, Hinata. Movies like these are garbage," He said almost tauntingly. He then leaned closer and whisper in her ear, "It's not like it's real life," He chuckled as he gently placed his hand on her cheek and turn her head to face him. "Are you afraid?"

Hinata gazed into his blue eyes that were cold and distant like in the lobby. There was no sign of life and was afraid. Maybe she was wrong? Maybe Naruto would try to hurt her… or kill her.

She swallowed whatever she had in her throat and shook her head slowly. No… Naruto wouldn't hurt her. He always smiled when he was with her. Made her feel special and give her all his time and affection. Why would he go through all that trouble?

"I'm not afraid," She squeaked out. Hinata tightened the grip on his hand and stared into his eyes that went from distant to warmth_. "I want to save you, Naruto."_

"You're full of surprises, Hinata," He grinned.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Hinata held her cheek and stared at Naruto, shockingly, who returned to watch the movie. She felt her legs buckle, and her heart skipped a beat. His lips felt soft on her cheeks and she was dumbfounded.

There was like a wave of emotion that swirled in her stomach, and she just wanted him for herself. Nobody could have him. She wrapped her arms around his arm and rested her head against his shoulder. Her eyes fixated on the movie screen, and for the first time, it didn't scare her.

She felt lucid.

The screams didn't terrify her.

The blood that splattered all over the world didn't frighten her.

Naruto was here.

Naruto was all she needed.

**Review.**

**AN: I've had major writer's block! I have some chapters for Docile, A simple solution to love, Yakuza Girl and Strawberry kiss down, but I'm stuck on certain parts. **

**Thank you for being understanding and still reading my stories. Have a beautiful**


	5. Everyone has a past

**Chapter Five: Everyone has a past.**

Brown hair.

Disgusting.

His smile.

Nauseating.

Him sitting next to her.

Revolting.

He was too close for comfort. Too close. Too… Naruto stared at the little gap between Hinata and Kiba and felt his stomach twist into knots. The hem of their shirts touches one another, and he nearly barfed into his mouth. Hinata gave Naruto a quick glance, and she noticed the void in his eyes. They quickly turned warm when he spotted her looking at him.

"I feel so childish eating at a kid's park!" Naruto complained. "And out of all things to eat, you decide to buy some burgers." He picked up the lifeless food and groaned.

"You don't have to eat it!" Sakura growled at him. "You may just die from high blood pressure if you keep eating that sodium soup!" She sat on the bench and grumbled under her breath.

"Um, Naruto, that isn't very nice," Hinata said shyly. "Sakura was kind enough to invite and feed us. We should try to be grateful." Her voice was soft, but they heard what she was saying. Their classes were officially over, and soon they would be heading into their next semester. Sakura had decided to invite the crew, including Hinata, out to the park to eat. Hinata was grateful and ecstatic that Sakura had included her.

Sakura could not help but smile. She still found Hinata weird, and only invited her because Ino had mentioned it. There was something about Hinata that stirred her the wrong way. Hinata was quite a looker; she screamed cute, but she noticed how dense or inconsiderate the girl was around others. Men flocked at her, and she didn't even consider giving them the time of day. Her focus was always on Naruto, and she still clung to him. Some were saying that the two were dating, which Sakura quickly denied because Naruto would have told her, let alone tell her he was crushing on a girl.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to offend her." He showed her his trademark grin.

Kiba scoffed. "There are no nutrients in ramen. That's probably why you haven't grown an inch since middle school."

Sakura giggled at the comment. "I told him to eat more proteins." She chimed in. "Naruto can be so stubborn."

"Kiba, you should be the last to talk." Ino hummed. "I'm pretty sure you lack somewhere Naruto isn't."

Sakura choked on the water she was drinking, and Kiba's face turned red. "Why don't you mind your business!"

"Ne, so it is true." Sakura giggled childishly.

"It is not!" Kiba barked.

Hinata tilted her head to the side as she tried to understand why Kiba was so flustered. Naruto noticed this and smiled widely at Hinata. "Oh, Ino is just saying how Kiba's dick is so small!" Hinata's face turned utterly red by that information and Naruto's lewd comment.

"It is not!" He turned his anger to Naruto. He couldn't possibly look Hinata in her eyes, and he felt his face turned hot.

"I'm just repeating what Ino said." Naruto placed his arms behind his ear and started whistling. "I'm also stronger than Kiba." He quickly said, to add fuel to the fire.

Kiba slammed his hand on the tabletop and glared Naruto in his eyes. "Here we go," Sakura said, rolling his eyes.

"How can you possibly be stronger than me?" Kiba almost laughed. "If you're so strong, let's go at it. Right here. Right now."

"I'm sure we're too old for that," Naruto shrugged his shoulder, "and Hinata doesn't need to see anything like that."

Hinata glanced at Naruto, and Kiba balled his fist as he looked around. His eyes lit up when he spotted the metal bars. "Monkey bars. Now! Whoever can stay the longest win."

Naruto stood up. "Fine! If I win, you buy me a whole months' worth of ramen."

"And if I win, you have to buy Akamaru's food for a whole month." Kiba walked towards the monkey bar. "Ino, timer!" He demanded.

Hinata had never Kiba so riled up, but she was excited to see who would come out on top; of course, she was secretly rooting for Naruto. Kiba stared at the metal bars and took a deep breath. He was pissed off because Hinata witness and heard all of that. Now, he had to show her he was more sustainable than that ramen loving boy.

Kiba jumped and clutched to the metal handle. He grinned at Naruto as this was easy for him. He worked out every chance he got and was able to pull his own weight. Kiba decided to show off a little and went from metal to metal. "I hope you're getting this!"

Ino rolled her eyes as she watched the timer. Two minutes in. Sakura was still sitting down, munching on some fruits Lee had given her. Kiba started to swing from handle to handle, and Hinata stared at him mesmerized. It wasn't something to awe at, but she hadn't been allowed to go to a playground. She had only been once, twice the most, and was permitted from going on the swings, slide, and monkey bars. Hinata got up and stood next to Naruto, who was watching.

"I want to try." She muttered out.

"I rather you not," Naruto whispered in her ear.

Sakura eyed Naruto as she watched the two. He had whispered something in Hinata's ear, and she couldn't read his lips. Hinata glanced at him, and then a terrible scream pierced her ear. Kiba had fallen from the bar and held his hand that was bleeding. A long cut mark penetrated deep into his right hand, and some blood seeped out. Ino and Sakura quickly rushed to Kiba, and they covered their mouths. His hand had a large cut mark, and they saw a long blade screwed to the handle.

As Hinata was about to leave to check on Kiba, Naruto held her hand and pulled her back. She stared at him, confused, and he intertwined her fingers into his. "Ne, you stay here, okay?" A slight blush appeared on her cheeks, and she stood there as Naruto went to check on his _friend._

"What sick bastard would do this?" Ino questioned. "It looks like you may need some stitches."

The deep cut had some blood seeping through it, and his flesh showed. The blade Sakura took down was very thick and sharp. "I'm going to report this to the police!"

"I'll be fine," Kiba winced in pain.

"No, we need to get this check Kiba. Let's go," Sakura urged.

The group reached a smaller clinic, which was a twenty-minute ride, and helped Kiba inside. Hinata eyed the clinic as she had remembered following Naruto here a few times. He always met with a younger blonde hair woman who had a fascination with alcohol. "You guys are acting like I can't walk!" He barked at them, but Ino rolled her eyes.

"This is the third time something has happened to your hand, baka!" She was beyond pissed. "Whatever you're doing, you better stop, or you won't have any hands at all!"

Kiba glared at her. "What are you talking about!"

Ino rolled her eyes once more and dropped Kiba to the floor. "You think Dr. Tsunade is here?" She turned to Naruto, who was walking towards a brown door.

"Yeah, it's Friday." He said, disappearing behind the door.

"Um, Kiba… are you still in pain?" Hinata approached the boy who was sitting on the chair. He quickly jumped as he had forgotten that the girl was here.

"Uh, y-yes," He scratched his nose cutely. Kiba was in pain. He hadn't realized the blade had cut deep into his hand, and to make matters worse, all of this happened in front of Hinata.

Her eyes fixated on the cut mark, and she deeply concerned about Kiba. Why would someone do such a thing? Suppose a child had decided to use the monkey bars before they did. The thought of it churned her stomach, and she was grateful that there were no children there.

Several minutes later, a younger woman walked through the brown doors with Naruto following behind her. "Where is he?" Her voice sounded more annoyed than concerned. Kiba glanced over his shoulder and saw the busty woman approaching him. He remembered how he used to have a crush on the woman and would intentionally do something to his body just to see her.

"You again?" She arched her eyebrow and groaned. "What happened this time?"

"Dr. Tsunade," Sakura ran up to her, "look at what some sick bastard left on the monkey bars!" She showed her the blade that was trapped in the Ziploc bag.

Tsunade was in disbelief at what she had seen. "On the monkey bars?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah, can you imagine if a child was there?"

"I'm going to call the police," Tsunade said, taking the bag from Sakura. "Gaki, stitch the brat up." She said, walking away.

"No way!" Kiba jumped up.

Tsunade shook her head as she vowed never to go near that dog-loving brat again. She shivered as she remembered the last incident that took place in the room. Naruto grinned at Kiba. "Don't worry, Kiba… I'll stitch you up real good."

Hinata was in awe as she didn't know Naruto was able to do such a thing. Kiba reluctantly followed Naruto behind the brown door, and the girls waited in the waiting room.

"Who would do such a thing?" Ino shook her head. "Who has that type of time to do something so repulsive?" She turned her head to Hinata, who had taken a seat.

"I'm not… I'm not sure, but I'm glad Kiba is alright."

Ino couldn't help but smile at Hinata's cuteness. "You're really cute, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata quickly turned red, and before she could speak, Sakura butted in. "Hinata, what's your relationship with Naruto?"

Hinata tilted her head to the side and smiled slightly, which caught Sakura by surprise. "He's my good friend!" Her smile was radiating, and Ino cooed.

"Are you two more than friends?" Ino stared at Sakura and gave her that "what the hell?" look.

"Uh-um- No…" She poked her index finger as she stared at the white tiles. There was an awkward silence, and she began to count the tiles.

"Do you like him?" Before Hinata could answer, Sakura continued, "Maybe you shouldn't spend so much time around Naruto because people are going to get the wrong impression, and that might make him upset." Sakura said, placing her hand on her hip. "You should really think about Naruto's feelings, Hinata. It can be bothersome for him when he has to keep denying the rumors."

"Uh… I didn't realize I was troublesome." Hinata whispered. "I just wanted to help him."

Ino felt terrible for the girl, and she scolded Sakura, who was staring at Hinata. She got up and pulled Sakura to the side. "What the hell, forehead?"

"What?" Sakura complained. "I'm just honest!"

"Hinata isn't troublesome to Naruto. You know how he is. He probably likes all the attention he's getting." Ino frowned, much too her dislike. She hated the idea of getting crowns on her perfect tight skin. "At this point, I don't even think it's honesty. Is there something else on your mind?" This wasn't like Sakura at all, well, she knew the girl could be a bitch, especially when her period was on, but she didn't understand why she would come off as rude to Hinata. From what she could tell, the girl was soft-spoken, probably didn't get out much, and didn't have many friends or just was probably dense with who wanted to befriend her.

"Ino-pig, there's something about Hinata… I don't know, but she's weird. I feel there's something else behind all that cuteness."

Ino rolled her eyes at her best friend's talk. "What? She's a murderer." Sakura puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. "You can't have all the guys, Sakura. I think you're a little jealous that Naruto is giving Hinata-chan all his attention."

Sakura stared wide-eyed at Ino. "Nu-uh! He's my friend, and I just want to look out for him."

"Sure," Ino rolled her eyes. "It's quite obvious she has a crush on him, but do you think he knows?"

Sakura sighed in defeat. "I hardly doubt it."

"Poor girl," Ino said, sadly. "And stop being like that to her. Try to be her friend, okay?"

"Fine, but I'm not apologizing."

"Hinata!" Ino sang as she sat next to her and wrapped herself around Hinata's arm. "You're like a marshmallow!" Ino laughed as she rubbed her cheek on to Hinata's.

"Marshmallows are nice," Hinata muttered.

Ino glanced at Hinata before laughing. "Hinata, you're so cute." Sakura sat on the opposite side of Hinata and rolled her eyes at Ino. "Hinata-chan, do you have a phone?"

She held up the phone that was wrapped in a purple hello kitty. "Let's share phone numbers, okay."

As Hinata was giving Ino her phone number, Sakura noticed Hinata's phone lit up with a notification. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw a background screen of Naruto.

"Are you guys ready?" Naruto said, walking up to the trio.

"How's your hand, baka?" Ino jumped from the seat and approached Kiba. "Let me see." He showed her his hand. "You did a good job, Naruto!"

"Yeah, I know. Years of practice." He grinned. "I'm hungry!"

Sakura frowned. "How can you still be hungry after witnessing such a thing?" She grabbed Ino and pulled her to the side. "I saw it."

"Saw what?" Ino questioned, staring oddly at her friend.

"Her phone."

"I saw it too."

Sakura groaned. "No. Her background screen… it's the picture of Naruto off the school's website."

"Seriously?"

Sakura nodded her head like a deranged animal. "I know exactly what I saw. Supposed she's stalking Naruto or obsess with him?"

Ino sighed deeply. "Sakura… seriously. Hinata-chan doesn't seem like one, and you probably thought you saw Naruto. I think missing Sasuke has gotten to you. He doesn't hang around us like he used to."

Sakura clenched her fist. "I know what I saw."

"Are you guys ready?" Kiba said.

"Yeah," Ino said, brushing past Sakura.

* * *

"Hinata," Kurenai sounded as she knocked on the door. She peeped her head into the room and saw Hinata lying on her stomach on the bed with her phone in her hand. "Hinata?"

The bed moved slightly, and Hinata glanced over her shoulder. "Kurenai! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Her phone made a buzzing sound, and she quickly glanced at it.

**Naruto: Yup. Going to spend the day with Kiba and Sasuke. **

"Is everything okay?" Hinata got off the bed and walked towards Kurenai.

"Yes. We haven't spent much time together, so I wanted to know if you would like to join me on a girl's outing."

_"Naruto is going to be with his friends, so he'll be okay." _Hinata smiled and nodded. "I'll get ready, Kurenai."

Kurenai returned the smile and made her way into the living room. It had been a long time since she and Hinata were able to spend time together. She remembered how they used to go out and get their toes done and how Hinata took her to a sewing class. She had to admit, and the girl had a knack for it. Hinata was a gifted person, and she deserved so much more.

"I wonder if she remembers any of it," Kurenai said to herself.

The two made it to the mall, and Kurenai walked behind Hinata. She noticed how some men would gawk at the younger girl, and she wondered if Hinata always got that much attention.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning," Hinata bowed at the nail tech.

"Good morning," Kurenai replied. "Two pedicures, please."

"Right this way," The green hair woman led them to two massage chairs.

Things were getting started, and it was such a nostalgic feeling for Kurenai. She wondered if her daughter would be the same way too."

"Hinata, how's everything going with that boy Naruto?" She glanced at Hinata, who turned a little red.

"Um, he's okay." She smiled slightly, and that took Kurenai by surprise.

_"She must like this boy."_

"I'm glad I met Naruto, Kurenai. He treats me nicely, and he's always smiling at me." There was something about her face that brought warmth to Kurenai's heart. "He always calls me beautiful too." Her eyes glanced at Kurenai. "I don't find a trace of doubt in his eyes when he tells me that. But sometimes it's hard to figure out what's going on in his mind."

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

_**"Ja ne."**_

Hinata laughed nervously. "Oh, it's nothing."

Kurenai stared at her suspiciously. "Ne, why don't you send him a picture of your toes when it's done."

"K-K-Kurenai!" She was beyond embarrassed. "I can't do that!"

"Why not? It's just your toes."

Hinata played with her index and stared at the light lavender color that was being painted on her pinky toe. "What if he thinks I'm a pervert?"

Kurenai burst into a fit of laughter and wiped her eyes. "Hinata, you're too cute for your own good."

* * *

The trio was silent while waiting for the bite of the day. Sasuke had invited Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru along to go fishing in Lake Hashirama. Every so often they would hear the water under them making a "plopping sound" and would look overboard.

"Looks like they aren't biting today." This voice belonged to a handsome raven hair fellow named Uchiha Sasuke. He was Naruto's best friend since they were eleven, and the two did just about everything together.

"Ah, I thought this was going to be a good catch. Your friend lied to us," Naruto turned to Sasuke, who was too busy staring at the lake.

"Maybe if you weren't so loud, we would be able to catch something," Kiba said with a slight irritation in his tone.

"I wasn't even talking!" Naruto barked. "Why are you being an ass?"

Shikamaru, the quiet one who barely spoke, stared at Kiba, confused. He always knew Kiba picked on things Naruto did because he was visibly shorter than them, but the boy seemed to be in a foul mood.

"It's nothing!" Kiba grumbled as he turned away from everybody.

"What's his problem now?" Sasuke muttered. They were ruining his peaceful afternoon, and had he known this, he would have just invited Shikamaru.

"Oh, is this about what happened a few days ago?" Naruto spoke, softly yet in a teasing way.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow and gave Naruto the side-eye. "What happened?" Even Shikamaru was curious to know what happened.

Kiba swiftly turned around and glared at Naruto, who was grinning. "He's just mad because Ino outed him for having a small dick in front of Hinata."

Shikamaru smacked his forehead. "Why did Ino have to say something?

"Oh, the girl you told me about?" Sasuke questioned.

"I do not!" Kiba barked. "And if that thing didn't happen, then Hinata would have known I was stronger than you."

"I mean, if it makes you sleep good at night, then keep on believing it!" Naruto turned his direction to Sasuke. "Hinata doesn't even like you," He muttered.

"What was that?" Kiba stood up.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted as the small boat rocked suddenly.

Shikamaru held on to the rim of the boat and glared at Kiba. "Look, I don't feel like swimming with the fishes today. Please don't."

"Say it again!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked up at Kiba, and he smiled. "Hinata doesn't like you. I mean, she's always on me, plus… we did sleep in the same bed together."

Sasuke coughed and stared at his friend suddenly.

"What did you say?" Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"We. Slept. In. The. Same. Bed. Together." Naruto got up. "She doesn't like you and never will. I just want you to get it through that thick skull of yours."

Kiba balled his fist, and in a blink of an eye, he lounged at Naruto.

* * *

"You almost had it, Kurenai," Hinata told her as she stared at the little lemon plushie. Its poor face screamed out to Hinata, and she wanted nothing more than to hold it. "Maybe next time," She gazed at Kurenai and smiled slightly. Kurenai rubbed the back of her head and sighed. Vending machine games were never her strong points, and then a light bulb flashed in her head.

"Why don't you ask Naruto?" Kurenai teased, nudging Hinata gently.

Hinata turned red and quickly hid her face. "Kurenai, stop." She pouted while thinking about Naruto. _"I wonder how he's doing."_

* * *

"What are you two doing!" Shikamaru shouted while holding on to the boat for support. Sasuke was also holding on, while Kiba and Naruto went at it. "Stop!"

Kiba jumped on Naruto, and he punched him on the side of his face. "Kiba!" Sasuke growled. However, this boy was unbothered as he hit Naruto again. Naruto tried to wiggle his way out of Kiba's weight, and he managed to do so when he kneed him in the nuts.

Kiba's brown eyes widened, and it allowed Naruto to make his way free. "That was a bitch moved!" He muttered out.

"Naruto, cut this shit out!" Sasuke shouted at his friend, who was standing on the opposite side of the boat.

"Why? Kiba started it." Naruto mumbled. He held his cheek and watched as Kiba got up slowly.

"I'm tired of your cocky attitude," Kiba said as he gazed into Naruto's eyes. He stopped momentarily when he saw something different about Naruto's eyes. Instead of it being its normal blue, cheerful color, they were grey and lifeless. He shook his head and stared back at Naruto, who was smiling.

"Ah, Kiba, you didn't have to hit me so hard." Naruto crossed his arms and fell back into the seat of the boat, which made Shikamaru glared at him. "I don't understand why you get so rowdy over Hinata."

Sasuke rubbed the middle of his forehead and released his hands from the side of the boat. _"All of this over some stupid girl!" _

Kiba sighed, and he sat opposite Naruto. "Sorry," He mumbled. "I guess I overdid it. Everything has been a little hectic, and my hand is still bothering me since the incident. I didn't mean to take out my anger on you."

"It's okay!" Naruto grinned. "Let's go fish!"

"I think I'm going to past on fishing. "Let's just go back," Shikamaru said.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. The mood was dead. "Sorry," Kiba grumbled. As the group rowed back, he kept glancing at Naruto from time to time. He wondered if anyone else had seen it, but that smile… those eyes… terrified Kiba and made him shake. He had never seen Naruto like that… Twisted, cold, lifeless. Kiba shivered uncomfortably. That damn smile did something to him!

* * *

"Kurenai, I'll be waiting outside," Hinata said, pointing to the door.

"Ah, I won't be long Hinata, I know how sensitive your nose can be." Kurenai apologized.

"It's okay," Hinata waved as she stepped outside the store and sat on the metal bench next to some plants. She took out her cell phone and scrolled through her text messages; there was none from Naruto yet. It did hurt her, but she realized he was his own person and his own life to live… apart from murdering people.

"I hope I can see him tonight, but then again, he may be tired." She glanced up when a particular smell caught her attention. It was a light scent, a familiar perfume that could be found only in her – "Kaa-san." Hinata whispered. A pale skin woman walked past her, and her long dark purplish hair followed behind her. She caught the eyes of many people, and they wondered if she was a model or actress. Hinata got up quickly and followed the woman who went into a high-end fashion clothing store.

She studied the beautiful woman who was checking some blouses and her eyes watered. She still looked the same, and much happier than before. Hinata was the spitting image of her mother, and if the two stood next to one another, they could be twins.

The woman was about to leave, and Hinata quickly approached the woman. "O-o-Okaa-san," Hinata gazed at the woman, and instead contempt and happiness, she was met with disgust and shame. This was normal for Hinata because she thought her mother could not express any emotions. "H-how are you? I-it's been a long time… and- She played with her hair. "Ah, I'm wearing my hair long, just like you." She smiled brightly at her accomplishments. "It's still growing, but I'll-

"What are you doing here?" The woman whispered.

"Ah, we cam-

"What are you doing here!" She screamed at Hinata. "Why are you here? Have you come to ruin my life again!" Her eyes watered, and she stared at Hinata in horror. "Stay away from me!" She brushed past Hinata and quickly exited the store. The other people stared at the girl and the woman and started whispering amongst themselves.

Hinata's eyes watered, and she chewed the bottom of her lip. She was not expecting anything different, but- but it had been so long since she had seen her. Hinata quickly walked up the store and stopped in her tracks.

"Hanabi, let's go."

"Is everything okay, mother?"

She shook her head and placed her hand on her daughter's, Hanabi, cheeks. That pained Hinata when she saw the affection her mother gave her younger sister, and she quickly ran away. She quietly made her way to the perfume store and saw Kurenai standing there, looking around worriedly.

"Hinata!" Kurenai approached the girl. "I've been looking for you," She saw the young girl's face, and she became frantic. "What's the matter? Did something happen?" She gripped Hinata by her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Did someone hurt you?"

"I- I…" Her voice cracked, and she wiped the tears away. "Can we go home, please?"

"Hinata…"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Kurenai. Please," She stared into Kurenai's red eyes, pleading for her not to say another word.

"Um, okay," Kurenai said, ushering her out of the mall.

* * *

While Sasuke was tying the boat to the log, Kiba approached him. Sasuke noticed and stared at the boy suspiciously as he kept looking over his shoulder.

"Hey."

"If you're here to apologize, save it." Sasuke was beyond annoyed. It was supposed to be a peaceful day for him, but he made the poor choice of inviting two idiots with him.

"I wasn't coming to apologize." Kiba frowned. "I- do you find Naruto strange?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Eating ten bowl of ramen in the span of thirty minutes is strange and scary." Sasuke laughed. "So, yeah. The kid is strange."

"No, I mean… his smile and eyes. Do you really pay attention to them?"

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and stared Kiba in his eyes, which startled him for a quick second. "The blonde idiot smiles a lot and for no apparent reason at times. I wonder if he's on drugs." Sasuke pondered as he gazed at the sinking sun.

Kiba felt like he was being mocked and balled his fist. Maybe it was just his imagination. "Sorry," Kiba sighed. "Do you think I have an infection?" Kiba said, showing Sasuke his hand.

"I'm not a doctor, try Naruto." Sasuke pointed to the blonde boy, who was irritating poor Shikamaru.

"I'll pass."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder. "If you say so, but don't cry when they have to chop off your hand."

"They would not!" Kiba barked.

Sasuke snickered. "They might. It looks like there's puss oozing out."

"Naruto!" Kiba ran at the boy and showed his hand.

"Eh, that looks infected," Naruto said, staring at the cut in disgust. "And looks like you may have reopened your wound?"

Kiba scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. Naruto sighed and shook his head. "At least take care of yourself like you do those damn dogs!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Sasuke, can you drop us to Tsunade's office. Kiba needs to get his hand checked out before we do anything." Naruto said, approaching the boy. Kiba stared at the back of Naruto's head and sighed.

* * *

"Yeah, that's infected," Tsunade said, looking at Kiba's hand. "You're an idiot." She said in a monotone voice.

"I second that!" Naruto chimed in.

"Can we cut his hand off so we can get going?" Sasuke suggested. "I'm hungry."

"I second that too!" Naruto laughed when he saw Kiba glaring at him.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"He had too much of idiocy today, so he went home," Sasuke said, crossing his arm.

"Naruto, I need you to take out those stitches and clean his wounds. Wait for me while I tend to another patient. I want to make sure you're doing it correctly." Tsunade said.

"It wasn't my fault! It was Kiba's." Naruto groaned.

"I'll be waiting in the car. Hurry up!" Sasuke said before leaving.

Kiba felt nervous around Naruto for some reason, and the room seemed to be getting smaller. Naruto was by the sink washing his hands, and getting the stuff needed to dress the wound. The orangey sky seeped into the office, and the air made its way through the opened window. Naruto sat on the rolling chair and rolled towards Kiba.

It was silent between the two, momentarily. "Kiba,"

Kiba was startled because Naruto sounded slightly different. He cleared his throat. "What?"

"Do you like Hinata?" Naruto looked at him briefly, then put his attention back to disinfecting Kiba's wound. Kiba was quiet for a while, and he felt nervous to say how he felt. "You know, it's not that I mind, but wouldn't you be upset if somebody kept touching something you like?" The grip on Kiba's fingers tightened, and Naruto laughed when the boy jumped. "Sorry, I just get excited when I do this kind of thing, ya know?" He grinned at Kiba. "But do you like her? I mean, she is beautiful, kind, and cute, but what I like most about her is that she's determined."

Naruto threw away some cotton balls that was drenching in puss and blood. Kiba felt the sweat trickling down his neck as he hadn't realized he was bleeding from his wound. "Ne, start taking care of yourself, okay? You should have said something sooner!" Kiba nodded. "Can you answer my question? Do you like Hinata? Because I don't mind a friendly competition."

Kiba looked away. "Shouldn't you focus on making sure my hand is okay? Why are you asking me about stupid things? Who cares if I like her or not?"

Naruto got up and made his way between Kiba's legs. That same look he saw on the boat was, here again, staring hungrily at him. "I care," Naruto said robotically, gripping Kiba by his cheeks. He smirked when he saw the fear in Kiba's eyes, and quickly let go of him. "It's not like I have to worry about you getting with her."

Kiba remained quiet as Naruto continued to work on his hand. The lump in his throat would not go away and he shivered slightly by Naruto's touch.

"Naruto," Tsunade said, bargaining in, "did you clean the wound?"

Naruto, who was sitting down, turned to face Tsunade. "Hai!"

She turned towards Kiba, who lost all his color. "Eh, I didn't know he was this scary, but show me how you do, kid."

After Kiba was all stitched up, he walked towards the car Sasuke was sleeping in. He was in a trance and couldn't forget what took place in that office. It was like Naruto was another person, and he had never seen that side of the blonde boy.

"Gaki, I've been meaning to ask you, but what happened to your face? Did somebody punch you?" Tsunade frowned at the thought of somebody putting their hands-on Naruto; that wasn't her.

"Ah, Kiba and I got into a little fight earlier."

"That little brat. Ne, don't let anybody ever put their hands on you, okay? If they do," She showed him his fist. "Give them one of those punches in the gut I taught you."

Naruto laughed. "Hai, hai. It's going to be his first and last time. I'm leaving now, baa-chan. Take care."

Tsunade stared worriedly at the younger boy and sigh.

"Time sure goes by fast, huh? I remembered when he was just a little boy," Shizune, her black hair assistance, said.

"I know, he's come a long way, but he can be so reckless at times." Tsunade frowned. "But he's a survivor."

"I'm glad you and Jiraiya found him." Shizune shuffled some papers in front of her. "It's a shame he had to witness all of that. Did the therapy work out?"

Tsunade locked the doors to her facility and put the close sign up. "Yeah, it was an opened discussion, and Naruto let me sit in, and they couldn't find anything wrong with him."

Shizune hummed. "How many kids were in the house?"

"Shizune, you know it's something I don't like talking about." Tsunade frowned, and then her facial expression saddened.

_There was a prudent stench that blasted through them like a water hose when they stormed the house. Clothes, food, and dirty dishes piled the sink. Feces were lying about, and blood splattered over the walls. It was something straight out of a horror movie, and the officers couldn't believe their eyes. They signaled one another and scouted the area. _

_"Clear!" Someone called out._

_Tsunade stared in horror at the young lifeless body chained to the wall of the bedroom. It had been decaying for some time. "I need a bus," Tsunade called out. _

_Jiraiya, her partner, entered the room and quickly stepped out when the stench became unbearable. "There's a body over here!" _

_"One's here too!" _

_Tsunade left the room and walked down the hall. "How many kids lived here?"_

_Jiraiya pulled out a small book and flipped through the pages. "Five kids." _

_Tsunade sighed. "Nobody saw these damn kids come out to play! Why didn't they call somebody?" She gritted her teeth. She was used to things like this, but it always made her heartstring tugged. "How many bodies were found so far?" _

_"Four." _

_They stopped in front of a brown door, and Tsunade drew out her guna and slammed the door opened. A decaying stench filled their nostrils, and Jiraiya placed his shirt over his nose, and he followed the busty woman down the stairs. _

_"Is anyone down here?"_

_They listened carefully and heard a quiet voice said, "Me." _

"The kid witnessed a lot of things, Shizune. I don't know how he does it, and sometimes I worry about him, especially going in that field. What if it triggers him?" Tsunade stared at her long-time friend. "He spent five days with that body downstairs." She said, sitting down. "He witnessed all those kids and people be murdered."

"What you and Jiraiya's guidance, he'll make it!" Shizune said. "He's a good kid!"

* * *

Night came soon, and Hinata found herself staring at the ceiling as she daydreamed about Naruto.

_**"Hinata-chan…"**_

She winced at their voices, and she quickly shook her head. "Naruto is nice, and I haven't heard anything in the news for a while. She smiled warmly. "Maybe I'm reaching out to him."

_**"She isn't mine!" **_

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and held onto the white comforter. She just wanted to go back to sleep, but the dream she had a few minutes ago made it difficult. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned on her side. "Naruto is changing." The tears squeezed their ways out of her eyes, and she cried silently.

_"Mama…" A young Hinata stared at her mother, confused. She was in the corner, cowering in fear. "Ma…ma,"_

_The confused girl approached her mother, who then let out a shrieking scream. "Get away from me! Get!" Hinata covered her ears to block out her mother's wails. _

_"Mama!" Hinata ran to the woman to comfort her like she had seen her do her younger sister, but the woman pushed her off and scratched the wall begging for an escape. _

Hinata opened her eyes when she heard her phone rang. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his name appeared across the screen. She wiped her eyes and quickly answered the phone.

"N-Naruto!" She held her chest when she heard him laughing over the phone.

"H-Hinata," He tried to conceal his laughter. "I didn't expect you to answer the phone enthusiastically so early in the morning."

"Early?" Her eyes fixed on the clock on her dresser and saw it was only three in the morning. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"I'm fine… I'm sorry if I woke you up, but I just wanted to hear your voice. I haven't spoken to you all day, and I'm sorry." Hinata laid down and sniffled. "What's the matter, Hinata?" He said with concern. "I didn't mean to disturb your beauty sleep."

Hinata shook her head as if he could see her. "No, I'm just happy you called."

"Yeah, me too."

"Naruto, have you ever been rejected by someone you loved?"

The question was sudden, and Naruto stared at the starry skies in search of an answer. He had never loved anyone before, maybe admired, but certainty not loved… but now…. If…she… rejected…

"I'm sorry for asking. I j-just- my… I miss you!" She blurted out. Naruto's eyes widened, and he smiled brightly.

"I missed you too, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled, and she turned to stare at the ceiling. "That makes me happy." She giggled.

"I'm happy too."

Hinata couldn't help but smile warmly. The negative thoughts were pushed to the side, and her focus was on Naruto, who made her laugh with his silly jokes. She didn't want to think about anything else, not now… not her… him… but Naruto.

* * *

Hinata awoke the following morning and yawned. She was still a little tired as she had fallen asleep three hours ago. Naruto kept her up most of the night, not that she minded, and she knew she loved him. He was sweet and caring, and he knew exactly when to call.

The floorboard creaked with each step she took, and she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her eyes were red underneath, and it was apparent she was crying in her sleep. A quiet sigh escaped her lips, and she walked into the living room where Kurenai was drinking some coffee.

"Good morning, Hinata!" Kurenai smiled. She turned around and saw the girl standing there, just looking at her. "Hi-na-ta?" Kurenai questioned. She tilted her head to the side and was worried. She thought about yesterday and didn't want to pressure the girl into speaking about it.

"Kurenai, why doesn't my mother love me?" The question was sudden, and Kurenai could not find the right words to say. "Why doesn't father love me? Why can't I stay with them?"

"Hinata," Kurenai said, avoiding eye contact with the girl. She had asked this question once, and she still couldn't bring herself, to be honest with her. "Your mother… it wasn't the right time, and she went through somethings."

"But why does she treat Hanabi-chan like a princess and me as a witch?" Hinata looked down. "I'm sorry. I… I saw her at the mall yesterday." She quickly turned on her heels and went to put on her clothes for classes.

Kurenai sighed deeply. She had been trying to avoid that topic with Hinata and wished she'd never see her parents nor sister again. Hinata didn't need it, and she wouldn't know if the girl could handle the truth if she were ever to find out.

And out of all places, the mall! Kurenai slipped her hand through her black hair and sighed. The funds were gone during that time, and HE stopped supplying them. She made sure Hinata had everything a growing woman needed, even if she had to struggle. Hinata was her little sunshine, and she was grateful she was able to get a job as a teacher back in Konoha. At first, she didn't want to, but they were far away from the mainland of Konoha were most of the wealthy and prestige clans stayed, so how the hell did that woman end up there?

She knew he would be showing his face soon, and she didn't want to do it alone. Kurenai grabbed the phone off the table and dialed Asuma.

* * *

Naruto walked alongside Hinata, who was quiet. "Did I talk too much last night?"

Hinata shook her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I… I just had a bad dream."

"Again?"

Hinata bobbed her head. "But I'll be fine. But what happened to your face, Naruto?"

"Hmmm, oh, it's nothing." Naruto hummed. "But would you like to talk about it?" She chewed the bottom of her lips, and Naruto couldn't help but watch it turned slightly red. "You look very cute when you do that." He whispered in her ear. She jumped and turned a few shades of red, which Naruto laughed. "I love your facial reactions, Hinata. They're so cute." He pinched her cheek.

Hinata gazed at him and gave hugged him. "Naruto, d… do I bother you?"

"Not at all, Hinata." He said, returning the hug.

"You won't ever leave me, right?" Her voice sounded muffled.

"I won't."

"Promise?" Her big saucer eyes stared into his, and he nodded.

"I promise, but are you going to tell me what's going on?" She let go of him and stared at her feet.

"I-

"Naruto, we need to talk," Sakura called out. She grabbed him by the hood of his jacket and pulled him away from his conversation with Hinata. Hinata let out a quiet sigh of disappointment as her eyes fixed on Naruto and Sakura. They were friends, but it made her sad that Sakura could touch Naruto so quickly, while she was hesitant. Most of the time, she was able to touch him, was either off an impulse or Naruto initiating it. And it also pained her to see Sakura take him away so easily from her. It hurt.

"That was rude," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "I was in the middle of talking to Hinata-chan,"

"Naruto, don't you find her strange?" Sakura crossed her arms and quickly glanced at Hinata, who was standing beside the flower bed. The poor girl kept bowing at the men that kept passing her, trying to engage in a conversation which she was failing miserably at.

Naruto eyed the men, and he rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?" His annoyed tone made Sakura glance at him, worriedly. Naruto had never sounded annoyed with her.

"She's weird, Naruto! Her background picture is a picture of you taken off the school's website!" Sakura flapped her hands in the air. "That's borderline crazy!"

Naruto snickered. "Seriously? I feel honored."

"It's no laughing matter. What if she's a stalker or obsessed with you?" Sakura said. She frowned because she was upset that her best friend was not taking this seriously.

"Hinata-chan isn't weird, Sakura-chan… probably a little naïve, but not weird." He smirked. "And I wouldn't mind having a cute stalker."

"Naruto," Sakura groaned, "it's not funny."

"Sakura-chan, stop it. Okay?"

Sakura was taken back. "Wait, do you like her?" A slight red stain made its way on his cheeks, and Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. "So, it is true? Why didn't you tell me?" She was visibly upset. "I'm your best friend. Why would you keep that secret from me? I told you right away when I found out I had a crush on Sasuke." She said, looking down at the ground. Naruto's eyes were fixated on Hinata, who smiled at him. He returned the smile and winked at her. The girl nearly had a heart attack, and she started playing with her index fingers. "Why couldn't you tell me?" She glanced at Naruto, who stared at her.

"Sakura, there's a lot of things you don't know about me," Naruto said, giving her a blank expression. Sakura was surprised because this wasn't like Naruto.

"Like what?"

"Hmmm…" He placed his finger on his chin and stared at the sky. "That I go around killing people for fun."

Sakura's face twisted in disgust. "That's not funny, Naruto." She sighed. "Why couldn't you pick somebody else, but if she makes you happy, then I'll try to be happy for you."

"Uh- yeah,"

She patted him on his shoulder before walking away in deep thought.

Naruto wobbled back to Hinata, and he gave her a quick hug. She was getting used to it because Naruto was always a touchy feeling person, even with other people from what she'd observed, and his friends were the same, especially Ino.

"Sakura seemed very upset. Is she okay?" Hinata asked.

Naruto cupped her cheeks and smiled. "Eh, she'll be okay. She's just upset because I didn't tell her my secret." Hinata's heartbeat quickened. "Why do girls do that? It isn't such a big deal, and when I did tell her, she didn't believe me." He sighed under his breath.

"S-secret?" Naruto had let go of her cheeks.

"That was kind of insensitive, huh?" He pouted cutely.

Hinata grabbed Naruto by his arm and went on her tiptoes. "Can I know your secret?"

Naruto cupped her by her cheeks once more and placed his nose against hers. "You already know, silly."

Hinata hadn't heard what Naruto said because she was too busy focusing on his lips that were so close to his, and how his nose felt on hers. It was so soft and cute. "Hmmm, did you hear me, Hinata-chan?" The smell of skittles entered her nostrils, and the warmness of his breath made her legs buckled. "She knows my secret." He whispered in her ear as he played with Hinata's long hair.

"She knows your secret?" Hinata whispered, not understanding what he was saying. What was he talking about anyway?

"Hinata-chan!"

Naruto broke apart from her and saw Ino rushing towards them along a very pissed off Kiba. Ino had told him what Sakura had said, and he didn't believe it, and then he saw how close Naruto and Hinata were. That didn't upset him as much because the boy was always skinship with people. But he couldn't confront him, especially what happened in the clinic.

"Ino-chan! Kiba!" The duo approached her and Ino gave her a big hug.

"I'm going to start calling you marshmallow." Ino smiled. "How are you today?"

A new semester started, and unfortunately, Naruto and her only had one class together. As much as she would like to be with him 24/7, she was still true to her schoolwork. Naruto admired not only her beauty but her smartness, and she couldn't let him down. He had his goal, and she had hers. Fortunately, Naruto was always there for her and what meet up with her after her classes.

"I'm fine. How are you, Ino?"

"Eh, I'm okay, but the classes are getting a little longer," She laughed.

"Ah, what are you going to major in?" Hinata asked.

"Botany." Ino stuck her nose in the air proudly.

Hinata clasped her hands together and stared at Ino as she was a goddess. "You're very beautiful, Ino-chan."

That caught Ino by surprise, and she laughed nervously. "T-thank you, Hinata-chan." _"I don't understand why forehead dislikes her. Hinata-chan is so cute and honest." _

"Oh, Kiba, how is your hand?"

"It's much better," He muttered.

Hinata smiled warmly. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Hinata, let's get you to your next class," Naruto said, dragging Hinata.

After the two were out of sight, Kiba grabbed Ino by her arm. "What?" Ino growled as she stared Kiba down. She hated when people placed their hands on her and thought it was fun and games.

"I have to talk to you about Naruto."

Ino placed her hand on her hip. "Hmmm?"

* * *

"Naruto, can I see you tonight?" Hinata asked. They were at a vending machine, and Naruto had offered to get them something to drink.

"I don't think I can tonight, Hinata," Naruto said, opening the can of soda. "Maybe tomorrow night?" He glanced over his shoulder and saw the sadness that dawned on her face.

Hinata was taken back as this was the first time he had told her no to her request. "But why?"

"I have something else to do," He replied, unbothered.

"B- but I want to see you." She looked down at her white flats.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. Maybe some other time?" Naruto patted her on the top of her head. She pouted and pushed his hand off her, and he stared dumbfounded at her. "Why can't I see you? What else do you have to do? Am I bothering you? Maybe I am."

Naruto placed his hand on her cheek and gazed into her eyes before kissing her on her cheek. "You're never a bother to me, Hinata. I love your company, and I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Okay?" She hadn't said anything, but she stared into his eyes dreamily. "Hinata," He hummed. "Okay?"

"Ah, um, yes…"

"Oh, I don't you ever push my hands away like that. That hurt my feelings." Naruto said with a broken expression visible on his face. "It makes me feel like I'm bothering you."

"No, I'm sorry!" Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry. I'm- I'm sorry, Naruto. I would never hurt you, and you're not a bother. It's just… I saw my mother yesterday, and- Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, and the tears threatened to fall. "Promise me you'll never hate me."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and rocked her to the side. "I can never hate you, Hinata. I promise you." Naruto pushed back her bangs and kissed her on her forehead. "I want to see you tomorrow night and tell me all about it. Okay?"

"Hai." She whispered.

Hinata closed her eyes once more when Naruto leaned over and kissed her on the center of her forehead. She held onto him for support and want on cloud 9. "I love you." She mumbled but froze when those words left her mouth.

"Hmmm, did you say something, Hinata?" Hinata quickly pushed him off and shook her head crazily. "No, I- Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you! Um… I have to go now. Naruto! Please take care." She said, running off.

Naruto stared dreamily as he watched Hinata run away, looking flushed. "Eh, she's so cute. I guess I'll be seeing you tonight, huh?"

* * *

Hinata looked out her bedroom and saw Kurenai standing in the kitchen, and Asuma was sitting on one of the stools. She tiptoed out of the room and stood behind them. Asuma felt a presence behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, Hinata. Got plans tonight?"

Hinata nodded and stared at Kurenai, who glanced over her shoulder. "Are you going to meet up with Naruto?"

"If you don't mind," Hinata mumbled.

Kurenai shook her head. "No, just be safe and make sure he drops you home, okay?"

"Yes, please take care of Kurenai, Asuma." Hinata bowed.

Asuma watched as Hinata left the room and laughed nervously. "She seems a little different. Is it because of the incident you told me about earlier?"

Kurenai placed the pen on the counter and remained quiet. Asuma stared worriedly at the woman, and she burst into tears. "Kurenai!" Asuma ran to her and hugged her from behind. "Are you okay?"

Kurenai shook her head. "No, Asuma. I'm not. What am I supposed to tell her? How am I supposed to tell her, her mother didn't want her because of that! Because she was mentally damaging her? Because she reminded her of him."

Asuma rubbed Kurenai's stomach and sighed. "I know it's hard, Kurenai, but you have to tell her before she finds out another way."

"I know, but she doesn't deserve that kind of truth, Asuma." She wiped her tears. "Hinata doesn't deserve any of it."

* * *

Hinata placed her hands on the top of her knees and breathed heavily. She had caught up to Naruto just on time as he was leaving his house. She hid behind the tree every so often, tailgating Naruto and was confused when he didn't go to the train station. Then it hit her. Her heart dropped into her stomach. _"Please tell me he isn't!" _

The night was long, and she was on stealth mode as she watched his movement. Every so often he would glance over his shoulder but shrugged when he didn't see anyone behind him. He stopped by a bar, where Sakura and Lee, were waiting outside for him, and they had a few drinks before they had to call it a night when Sakura got drunk.

She drunkenly called Naruto out for being a lousy friend and keeping secrets away from her, and Lee quickly apologized before he took the girl home.

He then met with Sasuke, his best friend, and the two had something to eat.

"That Kiba is an idiot," Sasuke said, pointing the chopsticks at Naruto. "Should have decked him one when he punched you in the face."

_Kiba was the one who gave Naruto that bruised?" Hinata thought._

"Yeah, but he's nuts are probably still hurting," Naruto said, slurping the noodles. "And I guarantee you it will be his first and last time doing something like that to me."

Sasuke shook his head. "He looked like a ghost when he came walking to the car," He smirked.

"Good." Naruto deadpanned.

Hinata checked the time, and it was almost ten, and Sasuke left him at the small restaurant. After a while, he walked for ten minutes or so, looking around almost as he was searching for something. She eyed him carefully as he entered Senju Park. Senju park was famous and had a history behind it; this park was built in memory of the innocent children and teachers that lost their lives in a fire caused by a crazy man who wanted to "prove a point."

_'He isn't going to kill someone here, is he?'_ She glanced around, saw there were so many people here.

There was a scent of rain lingering in the air, and Hinata spotted some lightning in the distance. She hid behind a big oak tree and gazed at Naruto, who paused, searching for something or someone.

His eyes stopped at a young schoolgirl, smoking a cigarette, who sat under a light. She was gazing at her phone when Naruto approached her. Hinata crawled to another tree and watched the scene.

"Eh- I'm not sharing, so get lost, buddy." She glared at him.

Naruto crouched down and pulled the white stick from her mouth. He put it in his mouth and took a puff out of it before placing it back in the girl's mouth. There was amusement in her eyes, and she smirked. He sat next to her and the two past the cigarette smoking. Hinata chewed the bottom of her lips as this was considered an indirect kiss!

"You know, girls aren't cute when they smoke."

She scoffed and took a long drag before blowing it in his face. "What's it to you?" She grinned playfully. She placed the place the cigarette back into her mouth and stared at her phone. Suddenly, she felt something oozing out of her stomach. At first, she didn't know what it was, but then she felt something sharp going further into her. Her eyes widened when she saw her reflection on the blade of a butcher knife, and the blood was oozing out, staining her school shirt. She glanced at the unknown boy, who, in turn, smiled at her- sinisterly.

"H… h- Naruto covered her mouth, and he climbed on top of her and began to stab her repeatedly. Hinata stared in horror as her eyes could not gaze away at the scene. Her heart stopped when she saw people walking past them. Hinata was about to get up and pull Naruto away until she heard:

"They couldn't get a room?"

Hinata's heart shattered when she heard the girl whimpering and trying to shove Naruto off her.

"H-elp." The girl cried out, but it was too late. The people had already left.

Naruto raised the butcher knife and forced it down in the center of her chest before taking it out and slicing the girl's face to pieces. Hinata was so close to fainting when the smell of blood filled her nostrils.

Hinata watched as he just sat on top of the girl, watching. He placed the knife in the center of her chest and pushed down into her before trying to slice her in half. He grunted here and there. After he was satisfied with the body, he got up and threw the knife beside the girl.

She watched as he shoved his hand into the pocket of his jacket and walked away as nothing happened. After he was out of sight, Hinata walked up to the girl, and she nearly hurled once she saw what Naruto had done to the high school girl. Her face was unrecognizable as he had cut off pieces of her flesh from her face. Her lips were no longer there if she had one, and her nose was split in the middle displaying the white cartilage.

Hinata gagged when she saw the once-white shirt stained with the red substances still oozing out of the girl. She nearly jumped when she heard the ringtone. Hinata eyed the phone, and it displayed mommy.

She felt her heart sank and didn't know whether she should answer the phone to tell the mother where to find her daughter. She quickly decided against it and grabbed the knife. The thought of Naruto getting caught consumed her mind, and she couldn't let that happen. She was so close to helping him, right?

Hinata hid the knife into her sweater and ran far away from the park. She kept glancing around, and many people roamed the streets of Konoha, some running up and down like her. So, it wouldn't be so suspicious, right?

She turned into an alley and spotted a dumpster that reeked of piss. She threw her sweater along with the knife into the dumpster. It ached her just a little, but prison wasn't going to help Naruto. It was just a mistake, a slip-up. She couldn't be there for him, so it was bound to happen. She had to be firmer with him and wouldn't take no for an answer!

"With a little more guidance, Naruto will be better." She muttered. "Better… and what if he doesn't get better- She shook her head. "He will get better."

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Please stay safe out there and be cautious with this virus, COVID-19! **


	6. Possessive, much?

**Chapter 6: Possessive, much?**

Both Kurenai and Asuma stared at the screen, mortified. There had been some killings lately in Konoha, and there had yet to be a culprit/suspect. Hinata stepped into the living room, and her eyes darted to the television screen when Kurenai ushered her over to watch the news. Hinata sat on the right side of her, and her eyes widened slightly.

**Breaking News: Girl's body found in a local park.**

**News Anchor: A body is discovered in a park in Konoha. Local officers were contacted at 10 AM to Senju Park when a jogger noticed the disfigured body under the light of the park. **

Hinata held her stomach and felt queasy upon listening to what was being said.

**Jogger: I was doing my usual jog when I saw her lying there. (She points to the body that's now being covered.) I thought she was homeless or something until I spotted the school uniform-**

"Oh no," Kurenai mumbled out. There was something that broke her heart, and she held onto Hinata's hand squeezing it every so often. "This is heartbreaking. That poor mother."

The cameras zoomed in on the body and then focused back to the news anchor who was standing next to an older brown hair man, and a woman wearing a green beanie.

**Unknown Man: Yeah, we thought it was two people having sex. We didn't know she was being killed.**

**News Anchor: She didn't call for help or anything?**

**Unknown man: Not sure. **

"_She did." _

The news anchor runs to a man who had a stoic look on his face.

**News Anchor: Chief of police is this the same suspect who has been terrorizing the Konoha people? Has there been any arrest? Any suspects? Do you even know what this suspect looks like?**

**Chief of police: We haven't made an arrest yet, but we believe the suspect to be male, late twenties, possibly thirties. **

Kurenai turned off the television and sighed. "Hinata, you need to be careful out there. I don't want you to walk alone at night. Make sure somebody is there with you or at least let Naruto walk you home. Okay?" Kurenai tightened her girl on Hinata's hand.

"This isn't the first nor second victim." Asuma kissed his teeth. "They need to put that monster down. Shoot him dead or something,"

"Yes, ma'am." She got up slowly. "I have to go now. Please take care of Kurenai, Asuma."

"I thought you didn't have had classes today?" Kurenai inquired.

"I'm going to the academic lab," Hinata mumbled under her breath. "I'll see you later."

She closed the door slowly and Asuma turned to Kurenai. "Is she still upset about the incident?" Asuma asked.

Kurenai looked down. "I believe so. She's been acting strange and then all of these night terrors. Maybe it was my mistake for bringing her back here."

"If you didn't come back, then I would have never gotten to see you again." He said, holding her stomach. "When are you going to tell her?"

Kurenai placed her smaller hands on top of Asuma's hand and smiled. "Soon."

Hinata closed the door slowly behind her and leaned against the wall. "Naruto isn't a monster." She frowned at the thought of Asuma saying something ridiculous. "He just needs better guidance and I can give that to him." Her hand slowly crept to her chest. "I took no for an answer last time. I can't, no not this time." The phone vibrated in her hand.

**Ino: Hinata. Got any classes today?**

**Hinata: No… I was just on my way to the academic lab. **

**Ino: Awe Hinata. From what I've heard you're smart! There's no need to go to the academic center. Why don't you stop by my place so we can get to know one another more? It's me and Sakura. **

"Ino is very kind," Hinata said to herself. "Naruto's in classes right now and won't be out for a while." She nodded. "I'll stop by Ino first before I go by him. Maybe she can tell me something about him I don't know."

**Hinata: That sounds like fun. Thank you, Ino. **

**Ino: Hai, hai! Here's my address. XXXXXXX See ya soon.**

* * *

Naruto yawned as he listened to his lecture. The phone in his pocket vibrated and he looked at the message displayed.

**Hinata: Naruto, Ino has invited me to her house. **

**Hinata: Are you going to keep your promise, tonight?**

**Naruto: Have fun with Ino. Be patient with her, she can be a little friendly.**

**Naruto: Yes. I'll see you tonight.**

**Naruto: I miss you.**

Hinata held the phone to her chest and took a deep breath.

**Hinata: I miss you too. **

* * *

Sakura paced back and forth, while Ino watched her every movement. "Sakura," Ino called. "You're making my nerves bad. Stop moving!" She frowned.

Sakura sighed and sat on the white-fur chair. "She's crazy," She huffed.

"That's what you always say, but listen to this! Kiba told me something strange about Naruto. I'm not sure if I believe him, but he sounded shaken up." Ino responded. "He says Naruto is the crazy one."

Sakura glanced at Ino and batted her eyes. "Crazy for ramen."

"I'm just telling you what Kiba told me. He said Naruto had this crazy look and how he confronted him about liking Hinata."

Sakura turned her head slightly. "Kiba has a thing for Hinata?"

Ino nodded. "Yup. It seems that Naruto has a thing for Hinata too, and he warned Kiba not to touch her. I'm not sure when that happened, but I was shocked." Ino giggled. "Naruto wouldn't do something like that."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like him at all. Kiba is weird. I bet he would say anything to make Naruto look bad." Sakura replied. "What time is she coming here?" She glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"Should be here soon."

"I'm not sure why you invited her here."

Ino rolled her eyes and stood up once hearing her doorbell ring. "Because I like her. You know she called me beautiful." She grinned madly. "Be right back." She rushed out of the room.

Sakura chewed on the bottom of her lips as she heard them coming upstairs. She didn't trust that girl, Hinata, as far she could throw her. The girl rubbed her off the wrong way and she had a terrible feeling about her.

The door opened slowly, and Ino let Hinata inside. "Hello, Sakura."

"I'm going to get some tea. Hinata make yourself at home." Ino stepped back outside.

Hinata glanced around the room and noticed that Ino was a fashionista. Her walls were decorated with models, and she even had a slim size mannequin in the corner of her room. Hinata noticed Sakura hadn't responded to her, and she just stared at her phone. She sat down around a wooden table, and placed her messenger bag to the side, "How a-are you, Sakura?"

"Good."

Short response.

'_I guess she doesn't like me." Hinata thought._

Ino came back and placed the tray in the middle of the table. "Here you go, Hinata," She handed her a mug filled with lemon tea. "How have you been, lately? Are classes fun?"

"Ah, yes. They are. I- I started my cooking course. Right now we're learning about the different cheeses." Hinata replied. "There are so many varieties and most of them taste good."

"You should totally cook for me one day."

Hinata blushed profusely and shook her head. "I don't think I'm that good at cooking."

Ino grinned, mischievously. "Oh? That's not what Naruto said." Sakura arched her eyebrow and glared at Ino. "He said you made him curry chicken and how much he enjoyed it."

Sakura's grip tightened around her phone. This was news to her.

"Ah, um- I just wanted to do something nice for him because he's been so good to me." Hinata poked her index fingers together.

"You're so cute, Hinata. I can tell you like Naruto a lot, huh?"

She chewed the bottom of her lip, and then she nodded slowly. Confessing to Ino wouldn't be too bad right? "I do." She mumbled.

Ino's eyes widened as she hadn't expected Hinata to admit it. "I'm glad Naruto has someone like you in his life, Hinata."

Hinata glimpsed at Ino and cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean, Ino?"

She shrugged. "Well, I mean he's really nice, and always smiling but you know what they say about people who smile a lot. Underneath that smile is someone who's crying on the inside."

"Bullshit!" Sakura retorted. "I don't even think Naruto can get depressed. He's simply happy all the time because of ramen or something."

"Sakura, do you really think Naruto is happy all the time?" She rolled her eyes. "He doesn't have any family and spent most of his life alone. Do you really think he doesn't get sad sometimes?"

"Blah!" Sakura fanned her off. "I know Naruto quite well, and he isn't going to let something like that affect him."

"Um, Ino and Sakura, how long have you known Naruto for?"

"I met him during my third year in high school through Sakura." Ino pointed out. "How did you two met?" She asked Hinata.

Hinata felt a shiver shot down her spine, and heartbeat faster. Remembering how his strong arms protected her made her feel something exciting. "On the train."

"Awe!" Ino cooed. "That's a nice start to a love story!" She said, clasping her hand. "I can see it now. You stumbled suddenly, and just as you thought you were going to hit the floor, he wraps his arms around you, and its love at first sight." Hinata stared at Ino, shockingly, and Ino noticed. "Oh shit, that's how it happened?" She was dumbfounded.

Hinata nodded very slowly and couldn't believe Ino was spot on. "So, how did you end up at Konoha College? Was it your first choice?" Sakura placed her phone down.

"Oh, I transferred there because the ratings were good… and the tuition wasn't expensive." Hinata muttered.

"Why do you even like Naruto?" Sakura ignored the look Ino gave her. "I mean look at you. You're pretty and docile. I'm sure you can find a better choice, right? Hinata you shouldn't focus on one guy when there are multiple men out there who's willing to give you a chance." Sakura flipped her pink hair. "I heard you're the talk of the campus, and a lot of guys are attracted to you."

"But I don't want any guy. I just want Naruto." Hinata said.

"But you're bothering Naruto." Sakura urged.

Hinata felt herself getting upset at Sakura's accusations. "Well, I asked him if I was a bother and he told me no."

Ino looked back at Hinata, surprisingly, because her tone came off as a little aggressive. _"So, she isn't a pushover after all."_

"Are you sure he told you that? I've known Naruto for a while, way longer than you," She added and Hinata felt like she was taken a jab at her. "Naruto doesn't really see girls as a priority. He gets bored easily." Sakura smirked once seeing the look on Hinata's face. "That's why I'm his best friend, female best friend. I know him quite well," She smirked. "If you know what I mean."

"Sakura," Ino said, disappointed.

"What? I'm just saying. I always hang out with him and I've even slept by him before." She shrugged. "Naruto's like a child. Once they get bored with you, he's going to throw you away. That's why he only has a few selective friends."

"With all due respect, Sakura. I don't think you know who Naruto really is." Hinata responded.

"Excuse me?" Sakura was taken back.

"I think it's very rude for you to assume something as such and you call him your best friend. Most of the time when I'm around Naruto, I've never seen you call or text him, and quite frankly he doesn't even mention you when he's around me. Furthermore, why are you worry about who Naruto plays with or finds a bother? Don't you have your own man to worry about?"

Ino covered her mouth as she tried to compress her laugh, and Sakura stared dumbfounded. "Come on guys!" Ino managed to say. "This was supposed to be a friendly get together."

"I- Sakura glanced at her phone and saw who was calling her. "Ah, I got to go!" She stood up abruptly and dashed outside.

Ino drank some of the tea and smile. "It's probably Sasuke hitting her up for a booty call."

"A booty call?" Hinata tilted her head to the side. "What's that?"

Ino glanced at Hinata and smile. "You're full of surprises, Hinata. Eh, it's like when a guy calls you for sex."

"Isn't she dating Lee?"

Ino placed her index finger on her lips, and said, "Shh…"

Hinata covered her mouth. "But that's cheating."

Ino shrugged in response. "She knows what's going to happen once she gets caught. Did Naruto introduce you to Sasuke yet?"

"Uh, no but he talks about him from time to time."

Ino nodded. "Yeah, but don't tell anyone. That's only a secret between, me, you, Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke."

"Why doesn't she just go out with this Sasuke person?"

"Oh, it's her ex-boyfriend."

Hinata stared confused. "I'm not understanding. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Hinata. Sasuke's a whore. I bet you she's going to run into Naruto's arms tonight or something once she finds out something she doesn't like that he's doing. It never fails to happen."

Hinata paled. "Um, Ino, has Sakura and Naruto ever- they seem close."

Ino stared at Hinata through the corner of her eyes and wore a flat smile. "Not sure, but that's where she'll be going."

"Oh. I should get to the academic center. I'm sorry if I ruined anything between you and Sakura." Hinata said, standing up.

Ino shook her head. "No. Not at all. I'll see you some other time, Hinata!"

"Good-bye, Ino."

Once the door clicked and Hinata was out of sight, Ino pulled out her phone and began typing.

* * *

She had never felt this way before, and it made her blood boil. Hearing that Sakura always went to Naruto as he was some second choice made her furious. She knew more about Naruto more than Sakura, so how could she say such a thing?

And then, she stopped in her tracks and stared at the concrete pavement. Poor Lee. She didn't know him personally but never thought Sakura would be a cheap two face whore and that pissed her off. Why would she get in a relationship with somebody knowing she had feelings or was seeing someone else? There was no way in hell she was going to let Sakura corrupt Naruto's mind with her infidelity. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she continued to walk to his house. She didn't get a chance to talk about Naruto as Sakura had set a torch in her. Maybe she would be able to find something about him there, yet again she had been to his place so many times there was nothing out of the ordinary.

She lifted the beige mat off the floor and grabbed the silver key underneath it. The door made a clicking sound and she opened it slowly. A cold gust of air came out and Hinata shivered. "I don't understand how he can enjoy the cold so much." She whispered softly. "I won't be too long because Naruto's classes should be ending soon."

Hinata roamed the apartment in search of anything that would give her some clue as to why Naruto enjoyed killing people. She browsed through some of the books on the bookshelf, but she only found anatomy books or textbooks for his classes. "Not even a journal." Hinata sighed in defeat. She made her way into his bedroom and spotted the messy bed. Her heart pounded quickly and she made her way, slowly, towards it. His scent was so strong that it made her tingle with excitement. The bed squeaked when she placed her knee on top of it, and then another squeak made its way out before she was able to lay on the bed. She grabbed the blanket and placed it against her nose, inhaling his scent. She shivered uncontrollably and she inhaled it again. Naruto was here. He was here sleeping. He slept on this very bed. Hinata rolled and wrapped herself around the blanket trying to cover herself in his scent. For some reason, it made her aroused and she paused. There was a tingling sensation down there, and she bit down on her lip. She had felt this sensation before, and that was the first time she had ever _experienced _a perverted dream.

The way his tongue ran against her entrance made her leg buckle and she had to suppress any pleasure. It felt so real, just like now- tingling. Her bottom lips turned redder, and her hand slithered down her stomach towards her private area. She pulled her underwear to the side and was surprised to feel it was wet and gooey. Her finger slide against her entrance and she shuddered as an unbelievable surge shot throughout her body. As she was about to do it again, her head quickly snapped up when she heard the doorknob jiggling. Her face turned pale, and she quickly scattered off the bed and looked around, panicking. She needed to hide. Now!

Her ears perked up when she heard him place his keys on the counter and his footsteps stop suddenly. Years of practice or not trying to anger her mother in a sense made it easier for her to walk softly yet quickly to the closet. Hinata positioned herself in the tightly fitted closet and stared through the crease of the sliding door. She cursed herself mentally. She gazed at the watch on her wrist and was surprised he had come home so early. The floorboard creaked under his steps; her heart rate quickened. _"If Naruto finds me here, he'll never want to speak to me again!" _She closed her eyes and whispered a prayer. "You would be so proud of me," He smiled at himself. Hinata opened her eyes to see who Naruto was talking to but was surprised to find out the boy was talking to himself.

The bed squeaked when he sat on the edge of it and he pulled out his phone. His nose wiggled slightly, and he smiled sweetly. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed his bed was messier than before. "Smells like daisies and lilacs, ne?" Hinata held her breath and tried to push herself deeper into the closet, but she wasn't getting anywhere. She couldn't see what he was doing but he leaned forward on the bed.

His nose wiggled slightly by the familiar scent, and he smiled softly. A long purplish strand caught his attention and he picked it up between his fingers. Hinata tried to peep her head to see what she was doing, and her heart nearly fell out of her chest. He was staring directly at the closet.

With each step he took, made Hinata's heart rate quickened. She placed her hands over her mouth and swallowed her dry spit. Hinata could feel his presence standing in front of her, and she nearly squealed when she saw his fingers grip the sliding door. _"I have to come up with a lie. Who am I fooling! He's going to think I'm weird and stop talking to me." _

Naruto's head turned sharply towards the door when he heard someone pounding like a wild animal. He rolled his eyes once he heard his name. "Naruto!"

"_It sounds like Sakura," _She thought. His footsteps sounded heavier than before, and Hinata squeezed one of his shoes angrily. Ino had predicted it.

Sakura marched inside, crying her head off hysterically. Naruto stared at the girl oddly as he couldn't make out a word she was saying. He waited and waited, and he felt his eyebrow twitch. Her face had turned red from the crying, and he took a deep breath. "Sak-

"Why… does…he… hate me!"

"You knew what was going to happen," Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Sakura glared at him through teary eyes and continued to cry loudly.

"Y-y-you know we've been through a lot… and… he…I… why?" She felt drained and like always she made her way into his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed with her head down. He stood by the door, with his arms crossed. He would occasionally look at the closet then back at her.

"Naruto," She breathed out. "I love him so much."

"I know you do, but it isn't fair for you to do that to Lee," Naruto replied.

"I know. Lee is so sweet, but my feelings aren't as strong for him as Sasuke's."

"What about the other guys? It's not only Sasuke who you're fooling with."

Sakura shot him a glare and sighed. "I get lonely sometimes! If I can't hang out with you or Sasuke, then I hang out with them. Lee is always busy with this training that he neglects me at times." She tucked some hair behind her hair. "Why does he have to talk to other girls?"

"The same way you talk to other guys? And besides, you two aren't together anymore. It shouldn't concern you what he does."

Naruto sighed once he saw she was on the verge of tears again. He reluctantly sat beside her, and she placed her head on his shoulder. "Naruto, please talk to him."

Hinata felt something stirring in the pits of her stomach, and she nearly cried. Why did Sakura have it so easy? Why was she allowed to touch Naruto without so much as flinching? She clenched her fist so hard, that her short round nails pierced her skin.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises," Naruto replied, dryly. "I just honestly think you two have some sort of sex addiction, and maybe it isn't a connection. I don't know." He said dusting off his blonde hair. "Let me walk you to the train station. I don't want you doing anything stupid." He sighed.

"Thank you, Naruto. I'll make it up to you some other time." She said, getting up.

"Mhm, that's what you always say." He jumped off the bed.

"I'm serious!" She frowned. "Oh, I'm really concerned about that girl."

Naruto arched his eyebrow. "What girl?"

"Hinata! She's seriously a stalker and you should have heard what she said to me. And why did you tell Ino she cooked you something instead of me? I thought I was your best friend! You've been keeping a lot of secrets from me, and I don't think it's fair."

"She's a cute stalker though," Naruto grinned, and it made Sakura want to punch him. "We need to have a serious talk about her. Maybe you're thinking with your dick instead of your brain. Find a better girl."

"Mhm. Let me get you out here before the sea rages." Naruto chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Let's go," He said, ushering her outside his place.

Hinata was upset that Naruto would let Sakura touch on him that way, and she felt it wasn't fair that he had told her not to let any other man touch her. She made sure of it, and that's why she always had a gap between her any other man in her presence. But why was it he can touch any other female? She sat there for a while and sighed with frustration.

* * *

Naruto shoved his hands into the hood of his jacket and glared at the figure standing by a near pole. "Hinata, what are you doing here?" He said, surprisingly. "I thought you wanted to see me tonight."

"I wanted to see you sooner," She mumbled.

"Eh, what's with that look?" He grinned. "I-

"Can we go to your place?" It came out more like a demand than a question.

Naruto played along with her and followed her back to his place. The pair said not a word until they were in his apartment. "What's going on?"

Hinata swirled around and glared at him. "Who was here?" She said, pointing to the pink wallet on the countertop.

"Ah, Sakura was here."

"Why?"

"Uh, she wanted to vent." Naruto shrugged.

Hinata crossed her arms and stared at Naruto sadly. "Why is there pink hair on your shirt? Did she touch you?"

"Yes. I was just comforting her."

"Why!" Hinata suddenly shouted. "Sorry," She looked down at the ground. "I don't think it's fair that you allow other girls to touch you, and I'm not supposed to let any guys touch me. I try my hardest because you told me too." Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement, and he walked to Hinata, cupping her cheeks. "Do you like Sakura?"

Naruto chuckled. "No, why do you ask?"

"Then why is she always on you… touching you," She mumbled. "I don't like it. Maybe you shouldn't let other people touch you."

"Oh really?" He smirked, playfully. "Then who is allowed to touch me?"

"Me, me only."

Naruto's eyes widened and he grinned. "Okay, Hi-na-ta." He whispered in her ears.

Hinata shivered and shook her head. "I don't think she likes me, Naruto."

"Oh yeah, she said something crazy like you having pictures on your phone of me?"

"Uh, no!" She shook her head furiously. "I… I don't."

She gazed at him when he slid his thumb against her plump lips. "Awe," He said, sadly. "because I wouldn't mind."

"_Yeah, he says that now. But wait until he sees them." _She thought.

"Hinata," He called out. "What's the matter?"

"I just hate how she touches you and take you away from me easily! I want to be able to touch on you and- and!" Her face turned red from embarrassment and she quickly turned around, wiping her eyes. "I feel like I know you better than Sakura does."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. "You do know me better than Sakura. She's just self-absorbed and selfish, Hinata. Come on now. Don't be sad." He placed her back down and she turned to face him. "I promise you I won't let Sakura have her way with me anymore since it upsets you. I don't want you to be upset with me."

"I'm not upset with you! Just her." She bit her lips.

"Hai, hai!" Naruto smiled.

The two gazed into one another's eyes, and Hinata held her chest. He looked so irresistible as always, and-

"Naruto!"

Hearing her voice made Naruto upset. "What the hell does she want now?"

Hinata sighed and pointed to the wallet. Naruto looked at it and smile. "Give it to her for me," He said, handing her the wallet. "You can make her go away for me, right Hinata?" He curled a strand of hair around his finger and smiled, mischievously. "Make her go away for me?"'

"If it's okay with you." She whispered.

"Yes, you can get rid of anyone you don't like."

"Naruto!"

Naruto watched through the corner of his eyes when Hinata opened the door slightly. "Here you go," Her voice was cold and distant.

Sakura looked at Hinata strangely. "What are you doing here?" She stared at the wallet Hinata was pushing towards her. "Where is Naruto?"

"Naruto is kind of busy right now."

"But- Sakura saw the yellow hair walked past the door and was dumbfounded Hinata would lie. Ino always praised Hinata for being honest and sweet. "But I just saw h-

"Do you need anything else, Sakura?" Hinata cocked her head to the side. Sakura couldn't utter a word when she saw the look Hinata gave her. It was taunting and mocking. "Ne," She whispered. "Stop touching Naruto." She said, with a dead expression. "Maybe you should go home before the trains stop. Bye." Hinata said loudly enough for Naruto to hear, although he did hear what she had told Sakura a few seconds ago.

Sakura stared at the close door, and her eyes blinked rapidly. "What the hell just happened?"

Hinata went to the bedroom where Naruto was sitting. He looked up at her and smiled sweetly, almost as if he was praising her for doing a good job. Hinata felt her heart melt, and there was a strong pull that made her crawl between his legs. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Naruto, are you nervous?" She glanced at him.

"I always get nervous when I'm around you, Hinata." He said. Hinata gazed into his eyes and she couldn't detect any deceitfulness.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She whispered.

"It's a good thing," He responded. "Now, tell me why you were so upset that night when I called you." Hinata pouted, and Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be like that. Tell me what's going on."

"Fine." She gave in. "I don't know why my mother hates me."

"Hmm… what do you mean?"

Hinata got up and sat next to him. "I don't know why she hates me. Sometimes I believe my father hates me too, but then he gives me this look of pity."

_A loud crash echoed throughout the household and some heads turned once hearing the commotion. _

"_Get away from me! Now!" A four-year-old Hinata covered her little ears as her mother's sharped shriek burned her ears. "Now! Get!" The younger woman huffed and puffed as she stared at her child with hateful eyes. She brushed past her, and the young girl stumbled backwards and fell on her bottom. _

"_What's going on?" An older male, Hiashi entered the room. He gazed at the little girl who got up slowly and turned to his wife who was shaking suddenly. _

"_How much more do I have to suffer? How much?" She wiped her eyes and walked slowly down the hall._

"_Hinata!" His deep voice trembled. "What have I told you about bothering your mother?" _

"_Papa! I just wanted to see Mama." Hinata said, running up to the man. She wrapped her arms as far it would go around his leg and gazed at him with a bright smile on her face. _

"_Why don't you go along and play out in the garden?" He muttered. "And leave your mother alone. Do you hear me?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Now go." He commanded and then shuddered off once the girl was out of his sight. _

"I thought it was normal at first, and I was so used to it, but not anymore. It isn't normal to treat somebody like that. Kurenai doesn't treat me like that." A deep frown made its way on her face. "I thought my mother wasn't capable of showing those kinds of affection, but that changed once my sister was born."

_Hinata stared at her mother who gawked lovingly at the baby in her arms. She was so small and cute that it reminded her of the little doll babies she had in her room. She quickly hid behind the wall when her father entered the room, and then she peeped her head around the corner. _

"_She's cute, Hiashi." Her mother said, smoothly. "She looks just like you, ne?" A soft giggled escaped her lips, and she cooed over her daughter who yawned. She leaned over and placed a tender kiss on the little girl's nose, and said, "I love you, Hanabi." _

"That really hurt me," Hinata whispered out. "Why would she say that to Hanabi, but not me?" She stared at Naruto, who was sitting up.

His mouth opened slightly to say something, but he closed it. "Well, there can be a lot of reasons why." He finally said.

"What reason?"

"When I was in a foster home, I got treated like that because I wasn't their child," Naruto said. "People tend to treat kids like that if they aren't theirs."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly. "But, no." She shook her head. "I'm the spitting image of my mama."

"I doubt that, Hinata! Nobody looks as beautiful as you do." He grinned.

Hinata blushed suddenly and hung her head down. "I've been treated like that up until Kurenai came into my life. She treated me like her daughter and that's why I love her so much." She tried to hold back her tears. "I just want to know why she hates me. Why did they abandon me?"

"Have you asked Kurenai about it?"

She nodded. "Yes, but she hasn't told me anything and this is my second time asking her. I saw mama in the mall the other day and my sister. They still look so beautiful, but she shouted at me and wished she had killed me."

"Hinata, you don't need people like that in your life," Naruto said, wrapping his arms around and pulling her close into him. "I'll never leave or hate you." He kissed her on the side of her head. "And you won't leave or hate me, right?"

Hinata shook her head and hugged him. "Of course, not!" She cried, "You mean a lot to me, Naruto. You're my special person."

Naruto returned the hug and the two embraced one another tightly. "No matter what I do, you'll never hate me?" She pulled away from him and stared into his blue eyes that had a shimmer to them. "Right?"

"I won't hate you. No matter what you do," She said, placing her hand on the right side of his cheeks. "I just want to help you." She smiled, weakly.

Naruto hummed. "You'll be able to help me soon enough, Hinata."

* * *

"Ino!" Sakura screamed over the phone.

The poor girl quickly removed the phone from her ear and sighed. "What!" She said, rolling on her stomach. "Let me guess, it's about Hinata."

"Yes! She's fucking crazy and delusional!" Sakura shrieked.

"Sakura! I'm going to hang up on you if you keep screaming. My ears are extremely sensitive." Ino rolled her eyes.

Sakura took a deep breath. "I went to see Naruto for comfort, and he walked me to the train station so I can go home, but I realized I left my wallet at his place. When I went there, guess who opened the door?"

"Hinata?" Ino sounded.

"Yes! Ino she didn't even let me, and then she lied about Naruto being busy because I saw him walking past the door. She lied! And the worst part was she told me to stop touching him!"

"Maybe Naruto was busy, Sakura?" Ino brushed off her concerns. "Hinata's fine."

"How? Please tell me what sane person takes photos offline of another person. She's fucking crazy." Sakura barked. "Naruto has never acted this way until she came into the picture. I mean I'm his best friend and he hasn't told me anything. Why is he telling you things and not me?"

"Naruto is acting the same way he always does. Something is wrong with you and Kiba." Ino laughed. "Naruto has always been this way."

"Never! You wouldn't know because you just met him in high school. I'm telling you that lunatic is corrupting his mind. He's probably thinking with his dick." Sakura scoffed. "I told him that. He sees some pretty girl all over him, and he decides to think with his dick instead of seeing how dangerous she is."

"Or maybe you just hate her." Ino batted her eyes.

"I do hate her! She's fucking retarded. How am I the only one who's seeing this?" Sakura ranted on. "Ino you need to stop associating with her. I'm telling you."

"Hinata is nice and sweet, Sakura. Maybe you should give her a chance."

Sakura stared at the phone in shock. "A-a-a chance! Fuck that! Did you not hear what she said to me earlier at your house?"

"You had it coming, Sakura. You're always throwing jabs at her and to be honest that was a low blow."

Sakura chewed her lip and felt the tears forming in her eyes. "You're supposed to be my best friend and you're not even taking my side!"

"I am your best friend, but you sometimes take things too far. Maybe you should hop off Sasuke's dick for a while because you've been acting weird since you two started fucking one another again."

"Fuck you!" Sakura shouted before disconnecting the call.

Ino sighed deeply. She glanced at the calendar and rolled her eyes. "Either she's pregnant or crazy."

* * *

The afternoon skies burned brightly throughout Konoha and a nice gentle breeze danced around every so often. Her shadow followed behind her on the straight road, and soon enough a smaller shadow followed right after. Hinata was in deep thought. She wanted to know why. Why her mother was this way? Maybe if she knew, it would put some rest to her mind. There was a faint panting sound behind her, she heard it, and it made her glance over her shoulder, but nothing was there. Hinata turned on her heels and continue to walk, and she stopped abruptly when she heard the noise again. Something soft and fluffy bumped into her legs, and she turned around and looked down.

Her heart swelled and she picked up the little dog that was tailgating her. "You're so adorable." She cooed.

"Aarf!" The dog chattered as he would occasionally lick Hinata on her nose.

"Where's your owner, little guy?"

"Aarf! Aarf!" He wagged his tail.

"I'm not sure I understand," Hinata replied playfully.

"Akamaru!"

Hinata glanced up and saw Kiba sprinting towards her. "Kiba!"

Kiba paused in his tracks and stared mesmerized at the girl. She stood so cutely with her button-down floral dress and flustered face. He could tell why Naruto was so drawn to the girl. She was like a magnet that drew him in, and he hesitated at first. That bastard really surprised him that day at the clinic that he almost contemplated pursuing the girl. After his talk with Ino, she just blew him off and started laughing because she couldn't picture Naruto doing something like that. He did, but maybe he was playing around is what his other half thought.

"Ah, Hinata," He laughed nervously. "You found Akamaru, huh." He stepped closer until he stood in front of her.

"This is your dog, Kiba?" Hinata questioned while holding the dog up to him.

"Yup, this is Akamaru. He sometimes escapes the house every time someone leaves the door open." He took Akamaru from her.

"He's adorable!" She smiled.

Kiba nodded. "He… he is. Um, so are you just walking around?"

"I just came from the store. I needed some cinnamon." Hinata replied.

"Oh, what are you making?"

"Cinnamon rolls!" She clasped her hands together. The two began to walk side by side on the quiet sidewalk.

"Is it for a special event?"

Hinata blushed quickly and looked down. "Um… yeah. I wanted to make some for Naruto." She mumbled. Kiba groaned inwardly. "I just want to show my appr-

"Hinata, is it true you like him?" Kiba cut her off. They were faced to face, and Hinata gazed at him cutely. "Why do you like him? I heard you have a picture of him on your phone. Did he send it to you? Are you stalking him?" Kiba balled his fist when he saw Hinata stepping back. A wave of sudden anger washed over Kiba and he was upset. What the hell did Naruto have that he didn't? What the hell did she even see in him anyway?

"Um, K-Kiba," Her eyes darted to the concrete floor, "I have to go now."

There was something that snapped in him, and he grabbed her by her arm.

"Kiba!" Hinata gasped. She tried to free herself from the boy, but the grip around her wrist tightened.

"Seriously, I don't know what's the big deal! Naruto could never treat you right!"

Akamaru ran around Kiba and started barking at the boy. He sunk his little teeth into his jeans pants and tried to pry Kiba off the loveable girl. Unknowingly, he kicked Akamaru and the poor dog ran away.

"Kiba!" Hinata cried. "Let go of me!"

He pulled her closer to him and smashed his chapped mouth against her lips. Hinata's eyes widened and she tried to push him off, but the boy was stronger than her. The tears swelled in her eyes, and her heartbeat quickened. His kiss was sloppy, and she felt the saliva running down her chin to the crease of her breast. Once it was done, she looked at Kiba shockingly before smacking him.

He held his cheek and gazed into Hinata's eyes. Her shoulders trembled uncontrollably, and she was in a daze. Kiss. First. Kiss. It was gone. It wasn't there anymore. "Kiba, you baka!" He dropped to the floor after the girl collided her leg into his regions.

The door to the little apartment slammed loudly, that it nearly broke off its hinges. Hinata ran into the apartment, and slammed the door behind her louder than before, and darted into her room. The tears flow freely from her eyes and she almost fell when running into the bathroom.

Hinata snatched the purple toothbrush from the container and began brushing her plump lips harshly. She tried to erase that Kiba was there, that Kiba stole her first kiss, and she brushed harder and harder until her lips turned bloodshot red and it burned. The tears swelled in her eyes again and she tried to wipe them away, but it just kept coming and coming.

Kiba. Kiba who she thought was a good friend stole her first. The kiss she was praying every night Naruto would take from her. She had to let Naruto know. Surely, he would be upset, but still! She took the brown miniature bag from off her back and dug through her bag until she was able to get her phone.

She clicked through the contacts and dialed him:

Naruto

He took forever to answer and when she did, she quickly called his name, "Naruto!"

"_Mfwmv!"_

"I was just thinking about you, Hinata." Hinata sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "What's the matter, Hinata? It seems that anytime I call you or you call me you're crying. Did you have another bad dream?"

"_Mfm! Mvhf!"_

"Naruto, what's that noise in the background?" Hinata sat on the edge of her bed and she listened more attentively. It sounded like something or somebody was banging against something.

"Oh, it's nothing, Hinata." He hummed. "What's the matter?"

She sniffled once more. "I just want to see you,"

"Now? I'm kind of busy."

"Yes. I want to see you now."

"I'm bu-

She shook her head. "I want to see you now, please." She whispered. A collection of thoughts dashed through her mind. What right did she have to tell him that? Maybe Sakura was right about her being bothersome to Naruto. Maybe she depended too much on Naruto. This issue didn't involve him, but she had to let him know. And she frowned when he said, "How about I see you to-

"Kiba stole my first kiss!" She shouted at him.

It felt like an eternity and even the banging on the end of his phone stopped suddenly. "What?" He deadpanned. Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt a dark aura seeping its way out of her cell phone. Her heart stopped when she heard a sharped muffled scream. "Hinata, what did you say just now?"

"K-ki-Kiba stole my first kiss." Hinata closed her eyes tightly. "Can I see you, please?

"Yes, why don't you go back to my place and I'll meet you there, okay?" Naruto spoke more calmly and slowly.

"I'll use your spare key."

Naruto chuckled. "How do you know I have a spare key?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she started fiddling with her hair. "A lucky guess, a-an-and everyone has a spare key." Her voice softened. "I just assumed you had one."

"I suppose." She heard him smirk.

A loud piercing screen pierced her ears and she looked at the phone. "Naruto, what is that?"

"Oh, Sasuke and I are watching a horror movie, ya know?" Hinata could feel him grinning. "I want you to stay the night by me."

"I don't think Kurenai would like that." She mumbled.

"Hinata, I want you to sleep with me tonight. Okay? I'll see you soon." Without another word, he disconnected the call.

Hinata grabbed a miniature bag and shoved some clothes she could wear. Her stomach did backflips and then she decided to sit on the bed. "How do I tell Kurenai that I'm spending the night over by Naruto's? She got mad last time." She sighed.

She glanced at the clock and took another breath.

The door made a clicking sound, and Kurenai peeped her head from the kitchen. "Oh, Hinata! You're here." She said, wiping her hands with the cloth from the sink. "I wanted to talk to you." Hinata walked slowly to the counter and saw a smaller backpack Hinata was wearing. "Are you going somewhere? Wait, what happened to your lips!" She rushed over to the girl and saw how swollen her lips were.

"I tripped on the carpet." She mumbled. "What is it you wanted to talk about, Kurenai?"

Kurenai gazed at Hinata and noticed the girl wasn't her usual self since the incident. "Are you okay, Hinata? I've noticed you've been kind of down since the incident at the mall."

Hinata gazed down, and her shoulders slumped forward. "Why can't you tell me?" She whispered.

"Hinata," Kurenai said, sadly, "I don't think you'll be able to handle the truth."

"Kurenai, I'm twenty years old. How long am I going to have to wait before somebody tells me anything?" Hinata glanced at her. "Why is it so hard to tell me? It isn't fair!" Her voice came out a little louder than expected. "Please just tell me! Did I do something wrong? Is it that my parents aren't really my parents?" Hinata paused when she saw Kurenai had a cast look over her face. "Kurenai, please! I just want to know why!"

"Hinata,"

"If you don't tell me, I'll… I'll find them myself and ask!"

"Fine," Kurenai breathed. "Why don't we sit down for this?"

"No. I'm sorry, Kurenai," Hinata said, looking down. "I just want to know."

Kurenai knew she had to tell Hinata the truth, but did it really meant hurting her along the way? She chewed her lips and finally gave in. "Hinata, you are your mother's child."

Hinata glanced up and then tilted her head to the side. "I am my mother's child?" She repeated, unsurely. "What about my father?"

Kurenai felt her knees weaken and she sat down on the stool. "Hinata, it's up to you how you're going to take this, but- She paused as she fought with herself, "Please don't blame your mother, but she's traumatized and still trying fight these demons. She loves you, Hinata, she really does."

"How does she love me when she treats me so poorly? Why is it she treats Hanabi so special, and me like a dirty sea urchin? You love me, Kurenai. Mother doesn't."

She sighed in response. "Hinata, your mother was raped by a member in the Hyuga household and gave birth to a baby girl… you." Hinata's eyes widened. "Every time she looked at you, it reminded her of her rapist, and she couldn't deal with it," Kurenai said, holding quickly to Hinata who was about to run away. "She loved you. She didn't want to get rid of you, so that's why she gave birth to you, but she couldn't handle it. Hitomi couldn't face her demons."

"W-who?"

"Hinata, I don't think that's important."

Hinata yanked her hands away from Kurenai and balled her fist. "Who raped my mother!" She shouted. Kurenai was shocked. "I was treated badly for something I had no control over. Why didn't she just abort me!"

"Because she loved you!"

"It isn't!" Hinata screamed. "Who raped my mother? Who is my father? Tell me!"

"Hinata!"

Hinata burst into tears and shook her head. "Kurenai, you're the only one who treated me like their own. Please," She wiped her tears. "I need to know."

"Your grandfather did."

There was a glass shattered, and Hinata stared past Kurenai.

"_Grandpa, why doesn't mother treat me like Hanabi?" _

"_You shouldn't worry about things that do not concern you, Hinata." The older man said. "Why don't you go and play somewhere?"_

_X_

_Hinata stood behind the pillar and watched as her mother shivered uncontrollably when her grandfather walked past them. _

_X_

"_She looks just like him," Hitomi said, dryly. A blanket wrapped around her naked body, and she had her head pressed against the wall. "Why do you look like him?" She asked, staring at Hinata who was standing at the entrance of the door. _

"_Mama!" Hinata smiled, and she quickly rushed over to the window. "Look what I draw." She said, showing her the paper. "This is you," She pointed to the stick figure with long hair, and this is papa," She pointed to another stick figure. _

_Hitomi grabbed the paper and tore it in front of the girl. "He's not your father," She whispered. _

* * *

"Oh," Hinata whispered. "What is it you wanted to tell me, Kurenai?" She said, suddenly.

"Hinata, it's okay to-

"I'm fine, Kurenai," Hinata reassured her. "Grandfather is still roaming free, while she shipped me off as if that makes sense, but I'm fine." She wrapped her arms around Kurenai and embraced her. "You're the only true mom I have, Kurenai." Kurenai wrapped her arms around Hinata gently. She was surprised the girl didn't really react the way she imagined. "So, what is it you want to me tell me?" Hinata pulled herself away.

"Oh, I can tell you some other time." She reassured her.

"I'm fine, honestly." Hinata smiled, brightly.

Kurenai glanced at her first before a soft smile graced her face. "I'm expecting, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened, and she stared at Kurenai's stomach. "Kurenai," Hinata whispered. "I'm…. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. Were you going somewhere tonight?" Kurenai looked at the girl who hadn't said a word. "Hinata?"

"Oh, um yes. Ino has invited me to spend the night. It's my first sleepover. I hope you don't mind."

"Who's Ino?"

"Oh, a friend I met from college. She's really nice." Hinata said. "Um, please take Kurenai." She walked away, then stopped when Kurenai called out to her.

"Hinata, are you sure you're okay?"

Hinata didn't look back, but she nodded. "I'm fine. That explains mother's bizarre behavior and its quite understandable. She needs time." She breathed out. "Even though it been twenty years," She whispered to herself. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kurenai!" She quickly left and closed the door slightly behind her.

Kurenai rubbed her arm and looked around the room. "Did I do the right thing?" She said aloud.

* * *

The streetlights flickered on and Hinata made her way mindlessly to Naruto's house. Her mind was occupied with nothing, and she didn't know how to feel. Not at this moment. She tried to absorb the information given to her, but she still couldn't comprehend it.

She lifted the map and grabbed the key to open the door. Once inside, she threw her bag on the couch and entered the kitchen. "I'll surprise Naruto by cooking dinner for him tonight." Hinata looked through the cabinets and fridge and pulled out some hamburger meat. "It looks like he went grocery shopping."

The light shone on her and she looked through the fridge and pulled put an onion from one of the draws. The draw made a screeching sound and Hinata rustled through the different knives there. Her eyes took to one knife and she pulled it out, observing it. Her reflection shown and she started breathing heavily. "No," She shook her head. "This isn't the knife I hid."

"Hinata, you're late."

She dropped the knife to the floor and let out a sharp yelp. Her heart was racing, and she turned to face Naruto who looked as if he had just gotten out of the shower. Her eyes roamed his entire body, and she blushed deeply. He had nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and still had water running down his neck, slithering down to his torso.

"Sorry," She mumbled.

"How did you find the spare key?"

"Oh, um lucky guess." She said. "I was going to cook you something before you came home."

Naruto's eyes sparkled and he nodded his head. "I'm hungry!" He said, taking a seat on the wooden bar stool. "I'll watch you." He grinned, playfully.

Hinata turned around and felt nervous as she was preparing something for him to eat. She could feel his eyes staring at her, watching her every movement, waiting.

"So, Kiba kissed you today?" His voice sounded unusually cold.

She nodded.

"Did you want him to kiss you?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head. "He stole my first kiss," She mumbled. "I didn't want him to do that. I didn't know he would do that." She turned around, and he watched as the tears poured down her face. "That was my first kiss!"

Naruto watched from a distance. "Is your first kiss important to you?" Hinata wiped her eyes as she nodded. "Was Kiba your first kiss?"

Hinata stared at him with a puzzled look. "Yes!"

Naruto placed his head between his hands and smiled. "Did you try to brush him off?" He pointed to his lips when he spotted how red they were.

"Yes,' She looked down.

"Were you talking to him or something?" Naruto tilted his head. "How did he see you? Or did you go about seeing him?

Hinata shook her head. "Why would I do that? I was walking home when his dog approached me." She frowned. "Did you think I willingly want to kiss Kiba?"

"No." He said, flatly. Hinata placed her hand on her hip, and the knife in her other hand. Naruto stared at her, and he licked his lips slightly. "You look sexy like that." He grinned.

Hinata blushed and then quickly turned around. "I would never kiss anybody," She paused. "I was saving it." She muttered.

"For whom?" She glanced over her shoulder and saw Naruto smiling, playfully. She had expected the boy to be really upset about the ordeal, or maybe he just didn't care?

"Naruto, do you like anyone?"

"Yes."

Hinata swallowed the dry lump in her throat and took a deep breath. She was afraid to know the answer. "What kind of girl is she?"

"Hmmm…" He glanced up at the sky. "She's really adorable, sweet, and kind." He started off. "Oh, and very quiet, but surprisingly she can get loud when she wants too." Hinata felt someone stabbed her each time he spoke. "She really smart, but naive." There was a shadow that cast over her and she turned around only to be met by Naruto who gazed down with alluring eyes. "And she knows mostly everything about me, yet she doesn't run away. That's what I like about her." Hinata felt her breath caught in her throat and she continued to look into Naruto's eyes. "Do you know who I'm talking about?" Hinata shook her head response. "Ah, don't be silly, Hinata." He brushed his lips over hers before he gently kissed it. A familiar feeling came over her and it brought back memories that day with the pen. Naruto departed from her and stepped back. He was smiling, smiling, happily. "It's you."

Hinata stood there, staring at him dumbfounded. He was grinning madly, and the knife slipped from her hand and onto the floor. "N," She took a deep breath and ran to him. Tears were flowing freely down her eyes and she hugged him tightly. "I- I love you, Naruto!" She glanced up at him. "Since the first day we met, I've always loved you."

"I know." He said, patting her on top of the head. "There's no need to cry, Hinata." He said in a soft tone.

"I- I can't help it." She whimpered out. "I'm so happy right now." Hinata squeezed her eyes tightly and embraced him. She absorbed his warmness and the two stayed like that for a long time until Naruto's stomach grumbled.

He laughed nervously. "Sorry. Didn't eat all day."

She shook her head and smiled, kindly. "I'll make you something to eat right now." She quickly rushed back into the kitchen.

Naruto sat back on the stool and watched as she went to work. He couldn't help but watch her entire movement, and he smiled, sinisterly. "Ne, Hinata," He called out.

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Yes?"

"Remember when you said I had a mixture of colors that made you happy?"

"Hai."

"And remember I asked if you would like me to paint you with my colors?"

"Hai!"

"Do you still want me to paint you with my colors?"

Hinata gazed at the ceiling, and unknowingly nodded her head. "Hai." She smiled brightly. "Anything from you makes me happy."

Naruto smirked and he continued to watch Hinata who went back to color. "A swirl of red, yellow, and orange is going to stain your pretty white color, Hinata."

"It's okay! I can always wash it off." She said, innocently.

"I suppose you can."

* * *

Hinata slept soundly next to Naruto, who was still up. The light from the phone shined on his face as he read the message that came through his phone not to long ago.

**Kiba: Guys, Akamaru is gone again. Please help me find him.**

**Ino: Again? That dog acts like he's from the streets. He's always in and out.**

**Sakura: Hope you find him.**

**Kiba: I know. But he's still learning ya know? I don't know why he keeps roaming the streets.**

**Sakura: Mhm. Remember last time we saw him sitting underneath that tree. The dog is strange. LOL**

**Kiba: Yh, I know. Just hit me up if you find him.**

**Ino: Try not to cry, okay? **

**Kiba: Shut up. **

**Ino: Make me daddy Kiba. **

**Kiba: -inserts middle finger-**

Naruto tucked the phone underneath the pillow and cuddled up to Hinata. She was his and now she knew. It would soon be time to test that loyalty out, but first, he had to deal with a certain person.

* * *

The miniature dog barked when Mrs. Inuzuka answered the door. Her chocolate eyes opened widely, and she wrapped her arm around the young blond man. "Thank you so much, Naruto!" The grip around him tightened and Akamaru started barking loudly.

Naruto chuckled. "It's no problem, Mrs. Inuzuka but I think you're hurting Akamaru."

The woman quickly let go of him and embraced Akamaru. "We've missed you so much, Akamaru." She nuzzled his wet nose. "Why don't you come in? I was just about to serve dinner."

Naruto nodded and he made his way into the Inuzuka household. Everything still looked the same from a few months ago when he and Shikamaru came to visit Kiba because he had caught the flu. Pictures of Kiba and his sister aligned the wall, along with some other dogs from the clinic. Naruto smiled warmly at Mrs. Inuzuka who led him into the kitchen.

His insides felt like someone was twisting and rearranging his organs and he continued to stare at her chestnut brown hair that resembled a wild lion. The house certainly looked the same and smelt the same- like shit. "Look who it is!" The woman boasted and held Akamaru in the air. The little dog wagged his tail, and the kids jumped from the table.

"Oh, Kiba is going to be excited." One snaggled tooth boy said while rubbing Akamaru's head. "Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto looked down at the boy and smiled. "Where is Kiba?"

"Oh, he's upstairs. Why don't you call him down? I'm sure he'll be excited to see him." Mrs. Inuzuka smiled, solemnly.

"Thank you," Naruto turned on his heels and walked slowly up the stairs. The halls twisted with each turn, and it got darker and darker until Naruto stopped in front of a dark wooden door. A sudden noise caught his attention and he smiled.

"What?" Kiba screamed angrily.

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

_**Thud.**_

"What!"

The door flew opened and Kiba stiffened when he saw the blonde boy standing in front of him. Naruto smiled brightly and he chuckled childishly. "Are you going to invite me in or not?" Kiba was taken back and moved from the door slowly, allowing Naruto access. "I thought your mother would have raised you better than this," Naruto said, jokingly. "So, how long have you been cooped up here for?"

"Only a few hours," Kiba mumbled under his breath. The bed made a squeaking sound when he sat on the edge of it. Naruto started at the miserable boy and could tell he didn't get any sleep. "Why are you here, Naruto?" He spoke softly and would keep his eyes focus on the green carpet that was crooked.

Kiba grabbed Naruto's arm suddenly and he gazed into his dull eyes. The grip around his neck tightened and he tried to pry Naruto off, but he was a lot stronger than he led on. The bedsprings squeaked under Kiba's weight, and Naruto pushed him further down into the bed until the back of his head touched the white pillow.

Air.

He was able to breathe when Naruto loosened his grip. "Ne, Kiba," Naruto licked his lips when he saw the fear radiating from Kiba's chestnut eyes, "did you really think I wouldn't find out?" He positioned his knee between Kiba's legs and leaned closer to him. "Or did you think you had one up on me?" The grip around Kiba's neck tightened slowly. "Did you really think you had a taste of her virgin lips before I did?" He scoffed, mockingly. Kiba's nails sunk into Naruto's tan skin drawing droplets of blood from the indents. The crazy smile he wore during his time fishing showed itself, and Naruto stared hungrily at him. "I thought you would have learned something by now, but you're really starting to Piss. Me. The. Fuck. Off." With each word his grip tightened.

Kiba closed his eyes, and his head started to spin as he gasped for air. His once brown face turned a sickly blue color, and he tried trashed around the bed, but it was no use; his mind grew hazy. After some satisfaction, Kiba gasped for air and the color returned to his face. His teary eyes gazed at his strangler who stared at him with disgust.

"That's so fucking nasty," Naruto said, with a smudged look on his face. His eyes darted towards Kiba's crotch that pressed his against his knees.

Kiba tried to protest and pushed Naruto off, but he grabbed him by his wrist and pinned his arms above his head. "Kiba, Kiba, Kiba," Naruto shook his head, "I know we always don't see eye to eye, but I still love ya, ya know? Please don't make me do something you'll regret, okay? Because I really, really, really don't want to do anything to you, ya know?" Kiba nodded his head slowly while still staring into Naruto's lifeless eyes. "I have a feeling you're going to try me some more, huh?"

"I said no," His voice was squeaky, and he felt his manhood wash down the drain. "I won't…. I'll stop messing with Hinata," He turned his head away, exposing his neck.

Naruto let go of Kiba's arms and stood up, fixing his shirt. "Good!" The life in his eyes came back and he smiled at Kiba. "Your mom invited me for dinner, but I don't feel like eating dog shit." He turned his back and opened the door. "Oh," Naruto glanced over his shoulder, "I found Akamaru for you. He's downstairs."

Kiba placed his hands over his face and lied there on the bed helplessly. There were so many questions running through his mind about what just happened, and it terrified him. He hadn't meant to force himself on Hinata, but she looked so irresistible that his better judgment was thrown out the damn window. He then removed his hands from his face and still saw the thing that decided to make his presence known. A loud groan escaped his mouth and he stared at the ceiling.

Naruto walked down the stairs, chirpy and Akamaru barked excitedly at him. With a quick pat on the head, Akamaru started running in circles. "Sorry, Mrs. Inuzuka, but I have to leave. Maybe some other time, okay?"

The Tarzan woman looked at him with disappointment. "Awe, I really wanted you over for dinner to reward you for finding Akamaru."

"_Sounds like a death sentence." _Naruto smiled. "Yeah, but baa-chan called me and needs me to the clinic. Don't worry, I promise I'll come back next time." He clasped his hands together. "Ja ne!"

Hana, who had joined a few minutes ago stared at the blonde-haired boy who left the house. "I still don't like him, ma. There's something wrong about that kid!" Hana argued.

Mrs. Inuzuka laughed it off. "You always say that about him."

"Because it's true! The kid is probably bat shit crazy." She leaned backward in the wooden chair. "I'm surprised Akamaru hasn't since his evil presence," The meatball landed in the center in her mouth and chewed it up. "Don't blame me if Kiba whines up dead."

"Hana!"

Kiba stared at the red mark that wrapped around his neck and his right eye twitched. He threw over the black hoodie jacket and went downstairs to join the family for dinner.

* * *

Some days had passed, and Hinata wrapped her arms around the young man. There hadn't been any recent murders, and she was happy. Well, happier than before. Naruto was hers, and he declared his love for her. Recent news she had received from Kurenai was thrown out the window and her mind was consumed with nothing but her blonde hair man.

"Hinata, you're such a good cook, right?" Naruto said. Hinata glanced at him and noticed the boy looked as if he was trying to hide his smile. The corners of his lips tugged upwards, and it would twitch before it went flat.

"Yes? Would you like me to cook you something?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, please."

"Oh, what would you like?" Hinata pressed her chest against Naruto, almost as she was trying to merge into him.

"Well, it isn't for me. It's for Kiba." Naruto said. Hinata frowned slightly. "Akamaru is gone, again, and it's been longer than before." He continued. "His grandfather gave him Akamaru right before he died," She flinched, "and the dog means so much to him. He really likes burgers, so I want you to make him one. And besides, he would like to apologize for his behavior. He texted me not too long ago." He looked at her through the corner of his eyes. "Do you think you can do that for me?"

She nodded. "Yes, do you want me to make it now?"

"Yes, please. I want you to give it to him."

"Me? Naruto, I-

He placed his fingers on her chin and gave her a quick peck. "Please," His lower lip trembled, and he had a sad look on his face.

"Fine."

"I have some fresh _beef _in the fridge."

Hinata opened the fridge and saw a plastic bag with the beef in it. She took it out and started preparing the burger. "Ne, Naruto? Are you sure this is ground beef? It feels different."

"Oh, it's fresh." He called out. "I just ground it myself." He smirked, playfully.

"Hmm, did you say something?" Hinata said as the sound of the beef frying made it hard for her what he had just said.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." He said, staring at the blank tv screen. "Hinata, try not to taste it. Okay?"

Hinata glanced at him suddenly and nodded.

* * *

It was no later than three, and Hinata wandered through the campus until she spotted Kiba sitting alone on the bench. She took a deep breath and walked towards the boy. Naruto had told her not to worry too much about Kiba and he would never do something like that again and he swore on his life.

"Kiba."

The brown boy glanced up and he blushed suddenly. "Hinata, I'm sorry I did that to you," Kiba said looking down at the bench. "That's the reason I called you here. Can you forgive me?"

Hinata sat down and sighed. "You took something away from me I was saving," She mumbled. "but, it's okay."

He cocked his head to the side as he was confused about what she was saying. Naruto had made it quite clear that he had kissed her before him. Kiba looked at the Styrofoam container she placed in front of him. "I made you a burger since you like them so much."

Kiba's eyes lit up and he opened the container. He took a whiff of it, and it smelt amazing. The two didn't say anything much and Hinata watched as the boy ate the burger in delight. He had been feeling hungry for the past few days ever since Akamaru disappeared, so he was overjoyed to be eating one of his favorite food, and it was a bonus because the girl he liked made it just for him.

"How did you know burgers were my favorite food?" He said with a mouth full. It somehow reminded her of Naruto, and she giggled.

"Hmm, oh Naruto told me." Hinata smiled when he mentioned his name. "He said you were down because Akamaru went missing again and he knew this would cheer you up."

"Naruto told you that?" Kiba said, unsurely.

"Mhm, I hope you find him, Kiba," Hinata responded, sadly. "Akamaru is so cute."

"Yeah," He mumbled. "Me too." He kept glancing at Hinata, and he couldn't point it out, but the girl somehow looked and acted differently. She was still beautiful, too beautiful, but it seemed her innocent aura was slowly fading.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Kiba muttered.

She looked at him and beamed. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Kiba opened his mouth slightly and shook his head. "It's nothing." He ate the remainder of the burger slowly.

"Are you enjoying it?" He nearly had a heart attack when Naruto placed his hands on his shoulders.

Naruto chuckled, and he took a seat next to Hinata. "Hinata made it herself."

"Oh, yeah. She told me." He mumbled while he looked down.

Naruto. He was playing with him. The look in his eyes was not only playful but condescending. He looked down at Kiba, and he wore the stupid smile on his face as if nothing were wrong. As if he hadn't tried to strangle him in his room a week ago. He had only texted him for Hinata because she wasn't responding to her text, and he should have known he would be here, watching.

His head snapped up when he saw Hinata giggling, and he saw it. Her eyes were closed, and Naruto was kissing her. His breathing ceased momentarily when he saw Naruto looking deadly at him through the corner of his eyes. The two departed and Hinata's face was red.

"Oh yeah, Hinata and I are going out now." Naruto declared "Thought you should know since you're a good friend." It came out bitterly.

"Oh, that's good," Kiba grumbled. "Um, I have to get to my next class. Thank you for the burger, Hinata."

"You're welcome, Kiba." She smiled. "Please let me know when you find Akamaru."

He nodded as he turned his back on them.

"**Hope you enjoyed it."**

Kiba shivered and he swiftly walked away from the strange couple. Hinata glanced at Naruto, and she planted a kiss on his cheek. She placed her hand on his and squeezed it gently. "I want to share some news with you, Naruto."

* * *

Life. Life wasn't fair and it will never be.

Kiba was disheartened. Akamaru had yet to be found, his crush was going out with some maniac, and he was failing his classes. Life sucked now for him, and it didn't seem fair. He turned on his side and stared at the creamy wall. He had a hard time sleeping ever since the incident with Naruto and he hadn't told anybody about it. It was too embarrassing, and he was still trying to comprehend it.

He and Naruto had been friends for a while, and he knew sometimes he could be an ass to the blonde boy, but Naruto never took it seriously. He usually laughed it off or played along with him.

This Naruto was different- strangely. "Ino and Sakura didn't take me seriously. Who the hell should I even talk to about this?" Kiba frowned at the thought. And then Hinata was going out with the possible lunatic.

Kiba yelp when there was a sudden vibration going on in his pants. He looked at the caller id and sighed. "Yes?" He answered.

"Kiba!" Sakura shouted. "Are you home?"

"Yes." He said, dryly. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

Kiba got up and scratched the back of his head. "What're you talking about?"

"Check your Facebook messenger. Please don't do anything stupid."

Kiba rolled his eyes and went on the app. He pulled the video Sakura had sent him and started to watch it.

_There were a few middle schoolers walking in the middle of the road, recording their every move. "Ne, ne! What is that?" One boy pointed to something lying in the middle of the road. The group ran over and zoomed in towards the dead creature. _

"_Ah shit. That's nasty." One said as he poked it with a stick. "Who the fuck did that?"_

Kiba's eyes widened widely and he started panting heavily.

"Kiba." His mother knocked on the door. "Dinner is ready."

"Kiba," Sakura whispered out.

_There lied in the middle of the road what seemed to be half a body of a small creature who was sawed in half, in its own blood. "What does it say?" The boy squinted at the message written on the road in blood. "Hope you enjoyed it?" He questioned. _

"_Where's the other half?"_

Kiba let out a frightening scream and his mother jumped backward. "What the hell!" Hana ran out of her room. "Kaa-san, is that Kiba?" She ran towards her mother who was trying to open the room door.

"Kiba! Kiba! Open the door! Right now! Are you okay?" Mrs. Inuzuka screamed as she kept slamming into the door.

"Kiba! Kiba!"

Kiba's hands trembled and he threw the phone on the ground. Sakura was still calling out to him, but he couldn't hear anything. He jumped off the bed, and opened the room door, brushing past his mother and barged into the bathroom. He shoved his finger down his throat, but nothing was coming up.

"Kiba!" Mrs. Inuzuka shouted as she tried to pry the boy of the toilet.

He wouldn't budge, and he kept forcing himself to vomit. Those words kept playing in his mind and they wouldn't leave. It hunted him and kept hearing that sinister voice.

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_**Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Enjoyed it.**_

_**It.**_

**Thank you for the reviews.**


	7. Naruto's Awakening

**Chapter 7: Naruto's Awakening**

**AN: Here's a snippet of Naruto's childhood.**

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of domestic violence, child abuse, murder, etc. **

Despite not having parents or the proper guidance, Naruto was always considered to be a happy child. He was joyous, hyperactive, and didn't care to be alone, however, he always felt like something was missing from him and he hated that feeling.

He didn't have the luxury of staying too long at a place, for _**reasons, **_and it's not that he minded. It always started with, "This is Naruto," and then he would disappear without saying a word. It would be the same wherever he went is what he always believed, but that all changed.

At the age of six, Naruto was adopted by a young couple, Kurama and Hana. Kurama was quite a handsome man, with long red fiery hair placed in a low ponytail, a defined jaw structure, tall, and lean. Naruto remembered seeing him in the hallway and was intrigued by the young man. There was something about his eyes that glistened when the man spotted him.

Then he saw her, Hana. She was just as beautiful as Kurama with her long curly black hair that resembled the darkness, and her big round chocolate eyes that looked startled, shock, or was it fear? Kurama whispered something in her ear and she stared at him and smiled sweetly.

He had always been grateful for the opportunity. Because of Kurama, Naruto discovered what was missing from him and he would always cherish him.

Naruto stood in front of Kurama and Hana, while she introduced him to the rest of the kids standing there, staring at him like he was some new toy.

"This is Naruto, kids. He's going to be an addition to our family," Her soft hands landed on his shoulders. "Please make him feel at home and remember," her hand squeezed his shoulders, gently, "we are all a family." With those untouched words, she and Kurama left them alone.

One kid had his arms folded, and he arched his eyebrow. "What's wrong with your hair? And why do your eyes look like that?" He pointed out. "Ne, you don't talk?"

"Roshi, that isn't very nice." Naruto's eyes darted to the youngest girl, maybe five. She was shorter than him and her eyes reminded him of a frog's eyes. "My name is Akari," She bowed. "This is Roshi," Her little fingers pointed to the boy who turned away, "and that's Yuri and Yuno," She pointed to the boy and girl, "they're twins."

He glanced over them and nodded. "My name is Naruto."

It didn't take long for Kurama and Hana to show them true selves and he didn't expect any better. It was always smiles and butterflies during the first stage and then disappeared, but this was different.

He didn't care too much about the children outside who played tag, even after Hana encouraged him to play with them. She figured he was shy and would give him some space to adjust to the family.

Naruto opened the door, and walked down the long hallway, past the kitchen when he spotted Kurama sitting at the table eating some ramen. Kurama didn't see him, and he quickly hid behind the corner. Something pulled him back and he peeked his head around the corner and observed the young man. Naruto didn't know why, but something lured him in like a dog who smelled fresh meat. Kurama was interesting, to say the least, and he had seen the way he stared at Hana.

His gaze was unknowingly intense and Kurama felt someone watching him. He turned his head to the left of him and saw the peculiar boy piercing deep within his soul. The boy suddenly became aware once he spotted his adopted father watching him and he quickly hid behind the corner. Naruto pressed his little body against the wall, and he waited a while before he peeped his head around the corner again.

Kurama was still looking in his direction and before he could run away, he summoned him. Naruto hanged his head and walked steadily towards the man who had placed his chopsticks to the side. A sudden gasped escaped Naruto's mouth when Kurama picked him up and placed him on top of the table. "Surprisingly, you're heavy."

Naruto watched the young man who gave him his chopsticks. "What's your name, kid?" Kurama asked.

The boy stared at the man strangely. "Shouldn't you know my name?"

It was more innocent than it led on, and Kurama chuckled slightly. "I should, but does it matter? I suppose not," He answered himself. "You ever had ramen?"

"No,"

"Oh, how strange. Here eat some," Kurama said, sliding the bowl of miso pork ramen towards him. Naruto eyed the man suspiciously then gazed at the ramen. "What this?" He asked, picking up a white and pink swirl flower between his fingers.

"Those are narutomaki." Kurama intertwined his fingers. "It's some kind of pureed white fish."

Naruto's eyes widened and he gazed at Kurama in disbelief. "I'm named after a fish!" He screeched.

Kurama burst into laughter and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Ah, so you're Naruto. It tastes good. Try it."

Naruto stuck out his tongue and dropped it on the table. "I don't think so," He frowned. He removed all the "narutomaki" from the bowl and slurp the ramen up. His eyes lightened up in excitement as he had never tasted anything so delicious.

"I guess they didn't feed you much there, huh?"

"Nope," Naruto said, with ramen hanging from his mouth. "We had three meals a day and it wasn't very good, but this is good!" He said, excitingly.

Kurama stared at the boy and a soft smile crept on his face.

"Kurama! Why are you feeding Naruto?" Hana marched into the kitchen once spotting the blonde hair boy happily eating ramen. "I was going to start cooking, now you're going to spoil his appetite."

Kurama glanced at her slightly, and there was a look of irritation that dawned on his face. **"Who are you talking to?"** Naruto glanced up at Kurama once noticing how chilling his words came out. Hana trembled slightly, and he cocked his head to the side and then went back to eating the ramen. The woman was strange, and she always trembled around the other children and Kurama. He didn't know if it was intentional or not, but it was kind of cute. "Hmmm?"

"Um—I… you shouldn't have given Naruto something to eat. I was about to cook," She quickly muttered.

Kurama glanced at Naruto who was finishing the bowl then at Hana who turned her back on him. Unknown to him, her hands were clasped together, and she was muttering a soft prayer. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the chair scraped against the tile. A sharp yelp escaped her lips when Kurama grabbed her by her hair and slammed her to the floor. She held her head and got up shakenly.

At that precise moment, it was like something went off in Naruto's mind and it made him question everything. Hana stumbled to the ground and she held her cheek when Kurama slapped her. Her eyes watered and he grumbled something about losing his appetite and he stepped over the woman and disappeared down the hall. Hana got up shakenly and Naruto's eyes widened, and she noticed.

"Naruto, please go play outside with the others,"

He didn't hear a word she said as his eyes fixated on her split lip that had blood seeping through it. It slid down her lip to her chin and his heart skipped a beat when he heard the blood droplet dropped to the floor. It was like a peaceful melody and his little fingers trembled.

He quickly left the table and ran outside where the kids were still playing tag. Naruto couldn't hear anything besides his racing heart.

Akari glanced at him, then at Roshi who stood next to her. "Did Kurama do something?"

"Most likely. Let's try to stay away until he cools off." Roshi said. "Go tell Yuno and Yuki."

Akari nodded before racing off to the twins who were bickering at one another.

During dinner time, Naruto couldn't help but gawk at Hana's bruises and her lips. It was still red and there was no more blood and that disappointed him for some odd reason. Kurama was out, and they all ate quietly.

Kurama was quite a deceiver by his looks. The man looked so gentle and sweet, but he was cold-hearted. He would lash out or punish them when they did something wrong and Hana seemed to get it the worse.

If he had a foul day, he would come home and bring that frustration out on the poor woman. At nights, Naruto would stay up just to hear Hana screaming and crying for him to stop, and that made him sleep like a baby. It was just something about her screams that made him feel alive and he always prayed that Kurama would be in a foul mood, even if he took some of that anger out on him.

Kurama also noticed Naruto and was interested in the boy. That day in the kitchen when he'd hit his wife, Naruto did not move or react the way he thought he would. Even when some of the kids will be screaming for him to stop or hide, Naruto was always in plain view, watching not him, but Hana. His eyes would light up in excitement, and Kurama spotted the look Naruto gave. It was almost as if he was staring in the mirror at his younger self.

He stopped lashing out at the boy as it didn't faze him like the other kids, and he even became his favorite kid in the house.

Blood was interesting to Naruto, whether it be his or someone else's. It was interesting how it came out of humans and living creatures and it made him feel thrilled. The other kids didn't look like they had the same feelings he had as they cower in fear or cried.

One time, Kurama had given him a black eye, and he stared in the mirror at his reflection the entire day, watching the swelling around his eyes turn dark, and the blood from his lips drop to the sink.

Hana stood outside, sobbing, trying to get Naruto out to tend to his wound. The boy didn't come out until the blood was dry and crusty.

She hugged him tightly once he got out of the bathroom and cried for him.

**-o-**

Naruto closed his eyes as he stood up on the swing. The sun embraced him, and he opened his eyes slowly to gaze at the blue sky that came into view. It was so beautiful outside today, and he couldn't help but breathe the fresh air in. His eyes scanned the area in front of him and he saw an old man walking past his window. A small cat glanced at him through the same window before turning his back on him and licked his paws.

Something crunched near him, and Naruto turned his head slightly to the group of kids who stood on the side. It didn't stop him from swinging, and he just kept glancing at them and then the cat who was staring at him again.

"Naruto, it's not fair! You've been on the swing all day." Akari pouted.

"_Liar. I just got on." _Naruto thought to himself. He ignored the little girl who was on the verge of tears after being ignored.

"Naruto!" Roshi said, stamping his feet on the ground. "Share! That's what Hana always says."

"Kiss my ass," Naruto said, while still focusing on the cat.

Roshi's eyes widened, and Akari blushed. "Hey! Hey! You shouldn't be using those words."

Yuki and Yuno covered their mouths and stared at one another. "I'm going to tell Hana on you!" Yuki shouted. He balled his fist and quickly ran into the house, yelling for Hana.

Roshi folded his arms and grinned at Naruto. "Oh, you're going to get in trouble now, kid."

Naruto rolled his blue eyes and then jumped from the swing and landed on his feet. Akari stared, impressed. Summertime felt amazing to Naruto and he stretched out his hands to the sun as if he were trying to catch it. Roshi glared at Naruto, who then approached him. "Move," Naruto said.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Roshi shouted. Some spit landed on Naruto's cheeks, and he stared at the boy in disgust. Roshi stumbled backward when Naruto pushed him, and he nearly landed on Akari who yelped. "I'm going to-

"Naruto!" Hana ran to the boy. Naruto gazed at the older woman who glared at him angrily. He could see the fresh bruise she'd tried to cover on her cheek, and his heart skipped a beat and he looked down. Something was stirring in him, an exciting feeling he had when Kurama made her bleed. The sight of that red blood oozing from her precious lips made him experience pure ecstasy. "Naruto!" She shouted once more. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the house as the other kids watched.

"He's creepy," Akari mumbled. "I don't like him."

Roshi nodded in agreement. "He's a freak and you should stay away from him." He turned his direction to Yuki and Yuno. "You too!"

Naruto tried to yank away from Hana who had a hard grip on his little hand. "Let go of me!" He shouted as he tried to fight the woman off. "Now!"

She opened the room door and pushed him inside before slamming it shut. "Not until you learn your lesson, Naruto. You don't do or say those kinds of things. Roshi and the others are your family, and family shouldn't treat each other that way."

Naruto crossed his arms and sat on the floor. "I'm not saying sorry, baka!"

Hana tightened her fist. "If you say so, but you'll be in this room until you say so otherwise." She said, leaving him.

He didn't care. He waited in the darkness for hours and nobody came to his rescue; not like he was expecting it. His eyes blinked rapidly, and his stomach started growling. It was as if something overcame him and he started screaming and banging on the door. "Let me out!" Naruto's throat was hoarse and still, nobody came. He kept banging on the door until he heard a click. He stepped back and saw Kurama staring at him.

Naruto brushed past him and crossed his arms. "It took you long enough!" He grumbled.

"Naruto, what are you doing in the closet?"

Naruto swiftly turned around and stared at Kurama with teary eyes. He whimpered and wrapped his arms around the man's leg. "S-s-she l-locked me in there and wouldn't let me out, Kurama-nii. I was so scared and hungry."

Kurama eyed the little boy with amusement and he stooped down to his level. "What a shameful woman." Naruto nodded slowly and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What is he doing out?" Hana said. "Kurama did you let him out?"

"Why did you trap him in the closet, Hana?" Kurama said, standing up.

Hana's face turned red. "Because he said something inappropriate to the kids and even pushed Roshi. I saw him with my own eyes, Kurama. He didn't want to apologize so I left him in there."

Kurama squinted his eyes and Hana stared at the ground. The rest of the kids quickly left her side and went to the sofa. "I see," He said. "Is this true, Naruto?"

Naruto looked down and frowned. "I only did it because they wanted me to get off the swings. I just went on."

"Liar!" Roshi shouted. "It's five minutes max and then you give it to somebody else. It's always been that way."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Liar!"

The kids started bickering back and forth and Kurama signaled Hana to follow him to their bedroom.

"Look at what you did!" Roshi glared at the boy. "You got Hana in trouble, baka!"

Yuno covered her ears and Yuki quickly wrapped his arms around his twin sister. Akari started weeping and Roshi quickly came to her side. "Why is he so mean to us?"

Naruto stuck his nose into the air and disappeared in the darkness that embraced the halls. Something shattered on the floor, and Yuno tightened herself into a ball and sobbed uncontrollably when she heard Hana weeping.

"Now, Hana," Kurama said, standing over the woman who cowered in fear. "Why do you make me do these things to you? You know it's your fault, right?" She nodded slowly and covered her face when Kurama ran his fingers through his red hair. "Right?" He said louder.

"Yes, Kurama. It's my fault. I'm sorry," Her voice came out in a whisper.

"Let me see your face."

Her hands trembled as she showed him her face. There was something about her eyes that made him shiver in excitement. "K-Kurama," She whispered. "Why do you treat me like this? Why- Why are you so mean to me?"

"People like you will never understand." Kurama scrunched his face. "People like you will never understand," He mumbled. Hana jumped back when Kurama kneeled next to her and placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing the bruise he had given her not too long ago.

The teardrops landed on his fingers, and to the floor, and he smiled wickedly. "I wish you were the kind of woman I could love," Kurama said, standing up. "You'll never be the woman I love." He turned his back on her, and she sobbed.

"K- She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Kurama! Wait!" She grabbed him by the hand. "What kind of woman can I be? What do you want me to be'? How do I make you love me?" She cried. "I love you so much. Please don't leave me."

Kurama scoffed in response. "Get the kids under control, and- He glared at her with taunting eyes. "Leave Naruto alone, okay?"

Hana didn't think much of it and nodded. "I'm sorry." She hugged him tightly. "Just don't leave me, okay?"

"Yeah because you wouldn't have anyone to go home too, huh?" He kicked her off him. "It's not like anyone wants you."

Hana looked down at his boot, and she whimpered when he pressed his boot down on her hand. He twisted the heel of it, and she sobbed uncontrollably, trying not to move her hand because she knew what would happen if she did.

"You're useless, ugly and you disgust me. Why would you let the kids bicker like wild animals? Isn't it your place to train them?"

Hana held her hand when Kurama moved his foot and cried. "I'm sorry, Kurama. P-please don't leave me."

Kurama slid his fingers through his head as he tried to resist the urge to punch her. It wasn't because of Naruto, but because she had this face that screamed, "Punch me", and the way she cried and pleaded for him to stop made him his dick jump.

He let out a loud sigh and began to unbuckle his pants. "Suck it, you pig."

Hana nodded slowly and she crawled towards him ready to please and serve.

Summertime was almost over, and Kurama forbade everyone, including Hana from leaving the house until he was home or permitted them. He would come home late at night, and sometimes even early morning.

Hana expected Kurama was cheating and would cry herself to sleep every night.

Naruto grew frustrated and impatient for the next event.

He needed to see more, but Kurama stopped giving Hana that kind of attention and showered her instead. She looked so happy and peaceful and Naruto hated it.

Naruto urged to see blood, some kind of torment to the kids or Hana, but alas he was left with no form of entertainment. The kids stayed away from him because of Roshi and he was left playing by himself.

One day, Kurama had given permission for the kids to play outside while he and Hana went out on a date. Akari stumbled into the kitchen when she noticed how lonesome Naruto looked. He was sitting on the tile floor, staring at the doorway like he was waiting for something. She glanced over her shoulder and made her way into the kitchen to Naruto.

Naruto saw two little dirty feet in front of him and he glanced at Akari. "What?"

"Are you okay, Naruto? You look a little down?" She kneeled in front of him. "Do you want to play with us? I'm sure Roshi will let you play if you apologize."

Naruto shook his head, and something came to mind. "Can we play together?" His voice came out timidly. Akari felt sorry for the boy and nodded her head slowly. He wasn't much older, and nobody wanted to be alone. "I want to show you something!" He said, standing up. "It's in the bathroom."

Akari tilted her head to the side and followed Naruto to the bathroom. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise," He grinned playfully. "Let's go."

Akari followed behind Naruto and stood in front of the bathroom door when he pointed in the toilet bowl. "Look." She walked slowly inside, and Naruto moved away from her until she was in. She looked in the toilet bowl and saw nothing but the water. "Naruto- Her eyes widened when Naruto locked the bathroom door and stared at her. "Naruto," She said, shyly. "Uh, let's go and play with Roshi outside."

"We will," He smiled. Akari stepped back and looked back and forth. His smile made a chill run down her spine and she broke out into a cold sweat.

"Nar-

Naruto grabbed the scissors Hana left on the counter and stepped closer to Akari. "I saw that thing on tv last night. Let's have fun, Akari!"

It was like a signal going on in her little brain and she felt very alarmed. "Uh- n-no thank you." Akari darted for the bathroom door, but Naruto held her hand.

"Come on Akari, please. I saw it last night and I just want to give you a haircut."

Akari frowned, but she reluctantly stood still and allow Naruto to cut her hair. Akari watched in the mirror as Naruto snipped through her precious locks.

"Okay, Naruto… I think that's enough." Akari said once noticing her long brown hair was becoming noticeably short.

"A little more," He mumbled.

"No!" Akari shook her head which made Naruto step back.

"I'm leaving." She said, angrily.

"Akari!" Naruto called out. He grabbed her by her hand and she tried to pull back, and he ended pulling her too harshly, making the back of her head collide to the side of the tub. Akari sobbed and she held on to her head. Naruto was in a trance when he saw a little splat of red blood on the white tub.

A strong feeling overwhelmed him, and he wondered if this was how Kurama felt during that day in the kitchen. Akari tried to cover her head and she cried when Naruto sat on top of her and started snipping away.

"Stop it Naruto! Please!"

A loud screech echoed through his ears once he had seen what he had done. Akari had a slash against the back of her hand as she was trying to shield herself from him. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her white flesh oozing blood and before he knew it, he slashed at her again.

Akari kept begging for Naruto to stop and screamed for help and this excited him even. It reminded him of Hana, and for some reason, he was left unsatisfied. He panted heavily after he was done and he stood there, admiring his work. Akari was cowering in the corner, trembling with her arms covering her face. Her long brown hair laid all over the tiled floor, and her hands were red and had bloody markings all over them.

Naruto wanted more. He needed to see more, and as he stepped forward he heard the front door opened. A sudden realization set it, and he quickly ran out of the bathroom and into his room.

"Akari!" Roshi called out.

"Akari!" Both Yuki and Yuno shouted.

"What's going on?" Hana asked when she and Kurama stepped inside.

"Akari came inside for some water, but she never came back," Roshi said.

Kurama walked past the bathroom but stopped when he heard somebody sobbing. He pushed the wooden door slowly and saw Akari lied in a fetal position, crying. Splatters of blood were all on the floor and her.

"Oh my god!" Hana pushed past Kurama and embraced Akari. "What happened to you?"

"Naruto!" She cried out.

"We need to take her to the hospital," Hana said, lifting the girl into her arms. "Now, Kurama!"

Kurama remained silent until Hana attempted to walk past him. "Hana, tend to her wounds. There's no need to go to the hospital." His voice was unusually calm. "I'll go see about Naruto."

"But she needs a doc- She quickly shut her mouth when Kurama glared at her.

"Hana, what did I just tell you?"

"Naruto can't stay here anymore, Kurama!" Hana said, holding Akari tightly in her arms. "The kids are afraid of him, and he isn't nice."

"Hana, please don't anger me. If you call the cops or take her to the hospital, I will make sure you pay." He said in a smooth voice.

Hana chewed down on her bottom lip and ushered the kids into the kitchen to help tend to Akari's wounds.

The young man walked down the halls and knocked on the room door. Once there was no answer, he opened the door gently, and crossed his arms. Naruto was sitting on the worn-out bed, with his head hanging down.

"Naruto, what did you do?" There was no response, and Kurama marched in the room and grabbed Naruto by his arm. The boy didn't react and Kurama dragged him out of the room, and down the hall. Hana who was tending to Akari's deep wounds shot up.

"We should seriously talk about Naruto, Kurama." Hana hated arguing with the man, but something needed to be done before he hurt another child. "He has crossed the line!"

"Just tend to her wounds, Hana. I'll be back and you better not make a sound about this." Kurama warned. "We don't need anyone getting involved. Do you understand me?"

Hana nodded slowly. "But what are you going to do about Naruto?"

"I'll deal with him," Kurama replied.

Roshi glared at the boy who just stared blankly at them. The door closed, and Akari sniffled. "He's not going to come back right?" He asked. "Look at what he did to Akari."

Yuno and Yuki gawked at the wounds, and Yuki felt a shiver run down his spine and he didn't understand why. That boy scared him, and he did his best to stay away from him.

The dark sky cast over them, and Naruto sat in the back seat of the car. He had his arms crossed and he waited for his punishment.

"Naruto," Kurama called. "How did it feel?" Naruto raised his head and stare at the back of Kurama's head. "Did it feel good?" Naruto stared in the rearview mirror and watched as Kurama's lips tugged upwards. "Do you still feel unsatisfied?"

* * *

**How can you tell if someone's a psychopath? |**

The light from the phone's screen blinded his vision as he scrolled down the list of weblinks provided by Google. His chocolate eyes stared at the words, confused. The blonde boy didn't fit any of the characteristics they described as a psychopath. Naruto was likable, but not everyone was fond of him since he was still able to get under the skin of a few professors and not to mention the librarian.

He didn't know too much about his childhood or if he was violent towards anyone. Empathy? Kiba placed his phone on the table and thought about it. Naruto seemed empathic, but could it all just be a ruse?

However, he knew one thing: Naruto was crazy, insane, deranged, and PSYCOTHIC.

That hurt Kiba. He and Naruto bickered from time to time, but what friends didn't? And never in his wildest dream could he imagine Naruto doing something so horrible to him.

Kiba hanged his head down and he stared at the patterns on the wooden table. The two girls quickly glanced at one another, and then back at Kiba. They wondered if the boy remembered they were here. Sakura parted her lips to say something, but she stopped. That video made her entire body tingle and she couldn't understand who could do such a thing.

"Are you sure it was Akamaru, Kiba? There are a lot of dogs who look like Akamaru around here." Ino sounded.

The dog lover shook his head and squeezed his hand tightly. "It's Akamaru, Ino." His voice came out raspy. "Only Akamaru has that mark near his eye and Ma bought that collar for him not too long ago." Kiba's lips trembled. "And besides, I went there and it's him."

Sakura felt queasy, and she gently squeezed Kiba's shoulder. "Did you file a report?"

Kiba shook his head. "I think I know who did it."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You do? Who?"

Kiba shook his head again. "I don't want to say. It's not like you're going to believe me anyway."

"I think you should file the report Kiba and let the police take care of it. Especially if you know who the person is. I'm not sure why you can't say who it is, but it's whatever." Ino said, grabbing her belongings.

"Ino!" Sakura cried. "Show some empathy."

"You should be the last to talk," Ino shot back. "I'm upset just as much as you are Sakura. I actually liked Akamaru."

"Naruto. I believe Naruto did it." He gave in.

Ino paused momentarily, and she laughed. "I'm sorry!" She said, wiping her eyes. "But you believe Naruto did this? What made you came to that conclusion?" She placed her hand on her hips. Kiba didn't say a word and continued to stare at the patterns. Ino rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving now." She said before walking out of the classroom.

"Kiba," Sakura started.

"I know you don't believe me, so-

Sakura interrupted Kiba by sighing. "Well, Naruto wouldn't do something like that. I don't think he can hurt a fly."

"Hasn't he been acting strangely, lately?" Kiba's lifeless eyes stared into Sakura's own.

"I mean- She couldn't find the right words to say as Naruto was a little suspect ever since Hinata came into the picture.

"Exactly."

"Kiba, I know what it's like for someone not to believe a word your saying. I'm sorry." She said, placing his hand on the top of his. "Why don't you tell me? I promise I won't make any judgment on you." She smiled sweetly. "Pinkie promise!"

Kiba couldn't help but crack a smile and he nodded. Sakura listened attentively at what Kiba was telling her and she would gasp at certain things. Her stomach even churned when Kiba spoke about Akamaru.

"And he said the same words, hope you enjoy it."

"Kiba, you don't think Naruto would feed-

"Sakura, I don't know what to think but that's been happening ever since I started talking to Hinata."

"I don't trust her, Kiba," Sakura stated.

"Hinata?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. Ino always blows me off when I say it, but she's a strange character. I'm pretty sure Ino told you what I saw on her screen. She creeps me out and I won't be surprised if she has something to do with Akamaru and Naruto's strange behavior."

Kiba swallowed the lump in her throat. "Hinata's nice and sweet, but- but I did notice a change in her that day. It wasn't the same aura of innocence that surrounded her. I don't know, but those two are strange Sakura."

"This still doesn't sound like Naruto, and it's deeply concerning. Should we talk to him about it?" Sakura suggested.

"Fuck no! That bitch is crazy, Sakura! He almost strangled me to death in my own home while my family was downstairs. Imagine what he's capable of doing in public!" Kiba screeched.

"Okay," Sakura said, holding her hands up. "Let's just sit back and see what happens."

Kiba crossed his arms and sighed. "Only if you saw what I saw. His eyes. His eyes Sakura and," He gulped. "That smile." Kiba shivered slightly. "That smile creeped me the fuck out."

Sakura felt way over her head, but she didn't believe Kiba would go so far to make up something like this. He surely didn't have anything to gain from this, so why? His muscles relax when Sakura rubbed his back in a circular motion.

"Maybe Tsunade may know something since she is Naruto's legal guardian." Sakura pointed out.

Kiba scratched his head and he replied in a soft tone. "I don't know."

His eyes met hers when she touched his arm. "Take some time for yourself, Kiba. I won't rush you."

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and nodded. "Thank you, Sakura."

She smiled once more and grabbed her backpack. "Hey, do you want to go to my place? We can probably hang out."

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Kiba said, getting up.

* * *

The channels flickered one after the other, and Naruto stared at the tv screen. He squeezed the canned soda in his hand a little, before sipping on it.

"Are you going to find something to watch or is there something on your mind?" Naruto asked.

"Has Sakura told you anything lately?"

Naruto was reading the label on the back of the can and shrugged his shoulders when he heard Sasuke's question. "I'm not sure, but she's been a little strange lately. Always asking me questions and going on about something." He mumbled the last part. "I saw her and _Kiba_ walking together on campus."

Sasuke chuckled slightly. "Why did you say his name like that? Did you two get into an argument again?"

"What's going on with Sakura?" Naruto said, avoiding the question.

"She may be pregnant," Sasuke said, his eyes boar at the black television screen.

"Is it yours?" Naruto raised his eyebrow. "You should have wrapped it up." He responded, playfully. "Can I be the uncle?"

Sasuke gave him the side-eye which made Naruto laugh. "You know she's been with other people besides me, but there is a 1% chance I can be the father IF she is pregnant."

Naruto hummed in amusement, then leaned forward to place the canned soda on the table. The door suddenly opened, and Naruto smiled at the older man. "Mr. Uchiha, it's been a long time since I've last seen you."

"You are so fake," Sasuke commented.

"Naruto," The stern man acknowledged. "It has been. How have you been lately? How are your studies going along?"

"School sucks," Naruto replied. "I saw your appearance on tv the other day. You don't look too bad." He quickly held his arm when Sasuke punched him on his arm. "What?" Naruto cried. "I was just being honest."

Mr. Uchiha shook his head and walked away slowly. "Hopefully, I'll catch this killer that's been terrorizing Konoha."

Once he was out of ear reach, Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled. "So, what are you going to do about Sakura?"

Sasuke took a long sip of the Pepsi soda and shrugged. "If it's meant to be then it's meant to be."

"Hopefully, she gets an abortion."

"Yeah, hopefully," Sasuke repeated.

"It'll be a shame if she were to," Naruto shrugged, "accidentally fall down the stairs."

"Would it?" Sasuke laughed.

* * *

The pictures faded in and out on the television screen, and Hinata's eyes stayed focus on it. They were showing some pictures of the young schoolgirl that was murdered in the park. She had a name; Tsuchi Kin, seventeen-years-old. Hinata held her stomach tightly and sat on the bed, drying her wet hair.

"It isn't his fault," Hinata said to herself. "Naruto just needs help and better guidance. It was a slip-up and it won't happen again."

Speaking of Naruto, her eyes lingered to her phone. He was with Sasuke in the time being and would meet would her later on today. It took some thinking, and she needed to tell Naruto. She would tell him and let him know he was not alone and was she here to help him. Then they could be a normal couple, graduate, and get married. Yeah, that would be nice.

Hinata jumped and held her beating heart when she heard a knock on the front door. "I wonder who it could be?" She pulled down her gray shirt and walked slowly to the door. She peeped through the hole and the color drained from her face.

The older man jumped back when the door swung opened and his eyes widened.

"Oto-san," Hinata whispered out.

The older man bowed, and Hinata couldn't believe it. This man, who she believed to be her father, still looked the same minus a few gray strands. His handsome face was still squared, and his chestnut brown hair was pressed and trimmed.

"Hinata, do you mind if I come in?"

Hinata's eyes swelled and she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oto-san, I missed you so much." She cried out.

Hiashi let his hand hang loosely and waited for Hinata to finish up. The young girl stepped to the side and allowed him to enter. His eyes looked around the small apartment, and he adjusted his blazer.

The apartment was fair in size for two people, decent, but could be better.

"Please sit-down Oto-san," Hinata said, pointing towards the beige sofa.

He sat down and watched as she nervously sat on the chair across from him. It had been a long time since he had last seen her and was proud in a way that she was beautiful just like her mother. They both had that glassy ivory skin that was flawless and smooth to touch, the same round saucer eyes that captured so much innocence, and their hair which resembled the night sky was dazzling.

"Where are my manners, Oto-san?" Hinata said, getting up. "Would you like something to drink? Water? Tea?"

"Hinata, how are things? Are you attending university now?"

She nodded her head eagerly. "Yes, sir! I'm on my way to becoming a chef," She poked her index fingers together.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, but I'm afraid I don't have much time as I am a very busy man." He said in his usual stoic voice. "What has Kurenai told you?" Hinata gazed at him, then her eyes lingered down. "Well, whatever she has told you is a lie."

Hinata looked at him questionably. "There have been rumors lingering and I have come to debunk all of them. My father is a caring man and in no way did he rape your mother. I have no idea where these rumors came from or how they got started, and I won't be surprised if she started it."

"Kurenai would never lie." Hinata mouthed. "And- and why did you leave me with her? Why does mother treat me like this?"

"Your mother is a little sick, and it was a very hard process giving birth to you, Hinata. We figured it would be best if we sent you away to protect you and her. We have intentions of bringing you back to the family, but there are some terms and conditions you need to know if you WISH to be a part of the family. I am saying this as gentle as I could put it, but you need to leave your mother alone. When you see her, turn the other way, do not look, do not speak, and do not associate yourself with her."

"But Oto-san! How am I supposed to be a part of the family if I have to stay away from my mother?" Hinata cried. "All of this is so confusing," She said, wiping her eyes. "Why would Kurenai lie to me? Why do I have to follow all of these rules to be a part of the family? I just want to spend time with you, mother, and my sister."

"Hinata!" Hiashi raised his voice. "You are to do what you're told or stay away from us!" He got up and adjusted his blazer. "It seems you can't even manage that, so stay away." He squinted his eyes.

"Oto-san!" Hinata reached for him, but the man brushed her off, causing her to stumble to the ground. He hadn't bothered to look back and he left the apartment, slamming the door shut.

Hinata stayed there, silently, and stared at the front door, waiting for him to return. The tears splattered on her hands and she chewed the bottom of her lips until they turned red.

All of it was too difficult to understand and she just wanted to feel loved, that warmth they had shown Hanabi, the warmth Kurenai had given her, and the warmth Naruto was now providing. It would all be complete if her family were a part of it.

She curled up in a ball and started sobbing. Kurenai, Asuma, and Naruto didn't treat her like that. They didn't talk the way father did to her. They were always there for her.

There was a loud thought that went through her mind: would all of that go away? The mere thought of Kurenai and Naruto leaving her made her afraid, very afraid.

* * *

The wind from the ceiling fan blew on his bare tan skin, and he stared off in space. A soft hand touched his chest and he turned his head towards the pink-haired girl who stared at him seductively.

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. One moment they were in the class where she was comforting him, and he ended up at her house, in her bed and they had done it. They had sex. He knew Sakura was dating Lee, and still messed around especially with her ex- his friend Sasuke.

"Fuck," He muttered out.

Sakura frowned. "What?"

"Don't tell anyone about this. I'm not trying to get my ass beat from Sasuke or Lee." He said, nervously.

She turned on her back and pulled the blanket to cover her chest. "Why would I tell them? And it's not their business or anything with I do with my body."

"Yeah, but still let's keep this on the low," Kiba said, getting up. He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his black boxers from the floor. "I don't think I'm going to bring anything up yet," Kiba said. "Maybe I'm just exaggerating." He scratched the back of his head. "You're right. Naruto wouldn't do anything like that, so let's drop it."

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, I know." She put on her clothes angrily, and Kiba was confused about the girl's sudden mood change. "Let's go," She motioned towards the door. "Moms going to be home soon."

Kiba nodded his head and followed Sakura through the massive house. This was his first time going there and he never knew how well off the girl was. "You got a nice place here."

"I guess."

The sun hit them when she opened the door, and she guided him towards the front gate. Kiba turned towards her, and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sakura crossed her arms and frowned. "I mean we just had sex and you wanted to bring up Sasuke and them. Like shouldn't you be focused on what I just did?"

Kiba opened his mouth and sighed. "It was good, Sakura. I'm just-

"Well, well, look who we have here."

Kiba's body trembled by that sickening yet joyful touch, and he gulped loudly as the goosebumps rose on his arms. Sakura noticed the look in Kiba's eyes and then stared at Naruto who had jumped on the boy's back and stared at her with his usual cheery look. Maybe Kiba was delusional?

"Sakura!" Naruto beamed. "Kiba," The boy pretended to smell him, and he chuckled, **darkly, **"You smell like sex."

Sakura turned red and frowned. "Naruto!"

Kiba stared at her questionably. Was he hearing things just now? That laugh…

"I'm just joking," Naruto laughed. "I'm surprised you two are together. Is Ino here too?" His grip tightened around Kiba's neck, unknown to Sakura.

"No, she's in classes right now. Were you by Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes. Kiba wanna head to the train station together?" Naruto asked. "My legs are sore so maybe you can carry me there?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving now. Naruto, you and I need to talk, mister."

"Hai, hai. Let's go, Kiba."

Kiba gave Sakura a pleading eye not to go, but the girl didn't catch the hint and left him alone with a deranged psychopath.

Naruto was true to his word when he told Kiba to carry him to the train station because he did not budge.

"Kiba, I heard about what happened to Akamaru." Naruto started. For some reason that pissed Kiba off, and he was careful not to grip the boy in anger. "I'm sorry." Kiba's muscles relaxed, and he wondered, could Naruto have done it? He sounded so sincere earnest, and apologetic. "Do you think they will catch the person?"

"I don't know," He whispered.

"I'm sorry about what happened the other day in your room too." The hair on the back of Kiba's neck stood up. "I was a little upset because Hinata called me crying."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her, it's just-

Naruto sighed softly. "I know, she's beautiful, but you can't go around kissing people dude." He laughed.

Kiba's face turned red, and he chuckled a little. "I know, I'm sorry. I crossed the line."

"Nah, I did, but you know Hinata is somebody I cherish dear to my heart, and that one true love I've been told so many times about. I would hate to lose her."

"Don't you think you're going a little fast? Do you really love her?"

Naruto jumped off Kiba's back and walked in front of him. "If it isn't meant to be then it isn't." He shrugged. "But- Naruto pressed his index finger against Kiba's hard chest and glided it to his neck, and Kiba gulped when Naruto pressed his finger to his jugular. "Please don't try me again, okay? I like you." He smiled, brightly. "You're my friend, and I don't want to ruin our friendship because of something so trivial.

Kiba's heart skipped a beat, and it felt like something had gone missing when Naruto moved his finger from his neck. That sensation he felt that day, gasping for air, trashing on the bed and-

"Are you okay?" Naruto said, his eyes shown concern.

Kiba watched as he tilted his head to the side, and he was taken back. His mind had gone far, and he shook his head. "No, I'm fine and yeah I won't do anything like that again. I'm glad you have somebody like Hinata," He scratched the back of his head.

"I'm glad you see it my way," Naruto smirked. "Let's get some burgers."

Kiba felt his stomach churn and he shook his head. "You're turning down burgers?" Naruto said, surprisingly.

"Yeah, why don't we get pizza or ramen and I'll treat ya?"

Naruto laughed. "Sounds like a plan. Can't stay too long though because I have to see Hinata later on."

"Oh yeah? Let's get going then."

* * *

The smell of him wrapped around her body and she inhaled, deeply taking in all of him. They were together in her bed, and the two stayed like that for some time. Hinata felt her heart beating, and she never wanted this feeling to leave her.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled her closer to him. She was quiet and seemed almost distance and he didn't like that, so he held her tightly and nuzzled his head between her breasts. "What's wrong?" His voice was muffled.

"You won't leave me, right?"

"No, never," Naruto said, truthfully. "Will you leave me?"

Hinata shook her head and pressed her hands against each side of her cheeks. "No, I won't" She kissed him on the nose. "I love you too much."

Naruto listened to her heartbeat and smiled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Her eyes turned towards the empty spot on the bed and she sighed softly. "My father visited me today."

Naruto hummed. "How strange."

"He told me everything Kurenai said was a lie, and they want me to be a part of the family with the exception of a few rules." She mumbled.

"What rules?" Naruto said lifting his head and raising his eyebrow.

Hinata rubbed her arm and hanged her head. "I can't be anywhere near my mother in fear she may relapse because of me, but- but I'll be able to see father, and sister again." There was a little hope in her eyes when she looked at Naruto. There was a flicker in Naruto's eyes, and he turned his head away. "What's wrong, Naruto?

"That doesn't sound fun." He mumbled. "Why do you even want to be with them after the way they treated you?"

"Because they're my family." She voiced softly.

"If they're your family, why did they leave you to Kurenai?" Naruto frowned. "Why do you need them? Aren't I enough?" His voice held so much sadness and that broke Hinata's heart. "We can be our own family, just me and you."

"But Kurenai…" Her voice faded.

Naruto pouted. "She's having her first child, right? She won't have time for you no more since she and Asuma are looking for a place."

Hinata was taken back by the news. "They're looking for a place?"

"Oh, you didn't? I'm sorry… I thought you did."

"She didn't tell me."

"Well, yeah. Every woman wants their place to raise their children. That's what Hana used to tell us."

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "Who's Hana?"

"She was my adoptive mom."

"Oh. Does she live here in Konoha? I've only seen you at your place."

"She's dead," Naruto said flatly. Before Hinata could react, Naruto squeezed her. "Let's be our own family Hinata. No dad, mom, sister, or Kurenai. Just you and I, okay?"

"But Kurenai has done so much for me…"

"I know, but I want you all for myself." He hugged her. "You're my everything, and I don't want to be alone anymore."

She slid her fingers between his hair and smiled. "I thought I was the only one who felt that way. I don't want to be alone anymore too."

Naruto smiled. "You won't stop loving me, right?"

"It's something I don't want to think about, and I don't think I can ever stop loving you," Hinata replied quickly.

"But what if you did? How would you feel?"

"I don't want to live without you, so something I don't want to think about," Hinata whispered. "How would you feel if I told you I didn't want to be with you anymore?"

Naruto paused momentarily, and he held her sides tightly. "I can't let you go, Hinata." He gazed at her. "If you ever left me or stop loving me I don't know how I would feel, and I hate not feeling anything." Hinata's heart raced. "I can't picture you with another man. I can't imagine another man making you happy, holding you, touching you. I can't be happy." He went on.

Hinata stroked Naruto's hair, as the two laid on top of her bed. He had fallen asleep not too long ago, and she was left pondering about what he said. That confession scared her, but she understood what he meant. When she had that ordeal in the living room, and the thought of Naruto or Kurenai abandoning made her sick. She would rather be dead or…

She gulped loudly when Naruto grabbed her breast in his hand, and she shivered. It was an exciting feeling, and she turned redder than a tomato.

There was no way she would stop loving him. She'd come too far to want to stop. Naruto was hers finally and it will be that way eternally.

Her head turned slightly to the door that opened, and Kurenai gave her a disapproving look. She mouthed her to come here, and Hinata quietly left the comfort of Naruto who was still sleeping.

Hinata closed the door behind her and sauntered towards Kurenai who was in the kitchen. She looked a little upset and she wondered if she had a bad day.

"Is everything okay, Kurenai?"

Kurenai disregarded Hinata's question and frowned. "Hinata, why is Naruto in your bed?"

"Oh, we were just talking, and he ended up falling asleep." She said, truthfully.

"On your bed?" Kurenai frowned. "He shouldn't be there."

Hinata tilted her head and wondered why Kurenai was upset. "He was tired…" Her voice softened.

"Yeah, but he shouldn't be on your bed. I don't mind him here, but that's disrespectful that he's in your room."

"How is it disrespectful, Kurenai?" Hinata asked, innocently.

"Because a man shouldn't be in your bed if it isn't your house," Kurenai said, rubbing her forehead. She felt a migraine coming on.

"You said I could have him over," Hinata lowered her head.

"Yeah, but not for him to be laying on your bed." She replied. "Did you two of sex?"

Hinata was taken back and quickly shook her head. "N-no!"

"Let this be the last time, Hinata. When he's here, he should be in the living room and you two can talk. Not your bedroom."

Hinata was genuinely confused and didn't understand what Kurenai was saying. "But how come Asuma sleeps in the bed with you?"

"Because it's my place." Kurenai shot back. Hinata felt her eyes watering, and Kurenai regretted talking to her so harshly. "Hinata, I- I didn't mean to speak to you that way."

Hinata wiped her eyes and shook her head. "No, I understand. It's your place and your rules." She bowed. "I'll wake him up now."

"Hina-

It was too late, and the girl quickly left for her room. Kurenai sighed, and she walked off to her side of the apartment.

Naruto stood outside the apartment complex, with Hinata who stood under the tree. She told him what took place and he simply smiled.

"No, it's okay. I understand." He scratched the back of his head. "It is her house."

Hinata shook his head. "We didn't do anything wrong." She held onto his arm. "I don't understand why she's like that. I'm not disrespectful to Kurenai, am I?"

"No, no, Hinata," Naruto replied. "You didn't know, so she shouldn't hold you accountable for it. We'll just stay in the living room when I visit."

"But that means you won't be holding me anymore." She said, sadly.

"Not here. You still have my place," Naruto reminded.

Hinata puffed out her cheeks, cutely. "It was still mean for her to talk to me that way."

"Maybe she's having a rough day, or she doesn't like me." He laughed.

"Why? You're so kind and sweet and thoughtful!" Hinata beamed.

Naruto kissed her on her forehead. "Thank you, but I should go home now. It's getting late."

Hinata held his hand and stared longingly in his eyes. "Can you video chat with me, so I know you made it home safely?"

Naruto pulled out his phone and video call Hinata. She smiled sweetly before kissing him on his cheek. "Please stay safe."

"I will," He kissed her on the lip. "You're with me, remember?" He said, holding up the phone.

Hinata pulled the phone from her pocket and answered the call. "Hai." She would have to talk to Naruto about the issue some other time as it was already late at night. "I love you!"

"I love you too," He said, waving her goodbye.

* * *

It was three o clock in the morning, and Kiba was still up doing some research. Not about Naruto, or ways to identify a psychopath, but choking. The light shone in his eyes as he watched the videos and he groaned.

He wasn't supposed to be feeling this way, and he felt disgusted by himself, but the urge downstairs needed to go away, and watching his usual porn wasn't cutting it.

His body jumped, and his toes curled up as his hand moved up and down at a fast pace. The girl, in the video, face turned red as the life was being squeezed out of her. He threw the phone on the side of the bed and covered his mouth to suppress his moan and let a load out in his other hand.

He panted harshly and chewed the bottom of hip lips so hard that it drew blood. Kiba was never the kinky type. He didn't care for bondage or role-play and prefer the vanilla videos, but ever since that incident with Naruto, his taste was all over the place.

That day he had sex with Sakura, he didn't feel satisfied because he secretly wanted her to strangle him while she rode him. His cock twitched once more, and he turned over on the bed, "Shit," He panted out. "What the fuck is happening to me?"

The light from the back entrance shined on the hooded man, and Sakura stared at him oddly. "Seriously?"

Kiba pulled down his hood and sighed. "Yeah, I know it's late, but I'm fucking horny right now and you're the only one who can help."

Sakura placed her hand on her hips and smirked. "Oh really?"

"I have a request though."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"I want you to choke me while you ride me."

Sakura was taken back from the request. "What the fuck, Kiba?"

"I know. I know." He said, trying not to speak loudly. "I- I just need to see something and you're the only one I can turn to at this moment."

"What's in it for me?"

"I won't tell Sasuke or Lee who you've been fucking."

"Touché." She said, grabbing him by the arm. "Parents are asleep, but we can have sex in the greenhouse," She said, pulling him towards the house.

Kiba stared at the starry sky above him while holding Sakura tightly in his arms. Yup. It was true. Kiba had a new fetish and it was all because of **him. **

* * *

**-x-**

"Do you still feel unsatisfied?"

The streetlights shined in the car, and the young blonde boy gazed at Kurama, questionably. "You're not mad?"

"Eh, not really kid. How can I be upset with you? It's like I'm looking in the mirror," He said, lighting a cigarette. "What did you enjoy about it?"

Naruto looked down at the dark ground. "Blood… her face." He mumbled. "Am I a freak?"

Kurama stopped the car and looked back at Naruto. "You're not a freak for feeling that way, Naruto. People like Hana and the kids won't ever understand what it feels like. I almost pity them." He scoffed.

"You get that feeling too, Kurama-nii?"

"Yes. It ain't normal, but I would rather be this way more than anything else," He turned around.

"What does unsatisfied mean?" Naruto asked, naively.

Kurama gazed at the streetlight that turned green and continued on his way. "Remember what you did to Akari?" Naruto nodded his head. "And it felt good, right?" Another nod. "but you felt something else was missing? That there was supposed to be something more?"

"Yes."

"That's what it means to be unsatisfied."

"How do I become not unsatisfied?"

"I'll show you," Kurama grin. "I'll show you everything."

Kurama meant every word he said, and Naruto's world was awakened to a new form of pleasure. He couldn't keep his eyes off the man as the knife plunged into his skin, causing that red liquid he'd love so much to drain all over the mattress and rug. His screams were like harmony to his ear, and Naruto watched as the man begged for his life.

Naruto sat beside the corpse as Kurama opened the man, slicing his skin, revealing the fat underneath. Naruto's eyes shimmered in fascination and he looked up to Kurama like a god. "I want to try!" He said like it was some new game.

Kurama, whose face was filled with dry blood, grinned madly at Naruto. "When you're older. Right now, you're not strong enough to hold a knife let alone explore the human body."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted when Kurama rubbed his head. "Get stronger and a whole new world will open for you."

Naruto nodded eagerly, and Kurama got off the corpse. "Let's wash up and get something to eat before we head home." He looked over his shoulder. "If you want to have more fun with me, keep your mouth shut or the fun ends."

"Hai!" Naruto replied by pretending to zip his mouth and throwing away the key.

"Good. Now let's wash up."

From that day on, Naruto had discovered that missing piece and a whole new world was out there waiting for him to conquer it. Murdering people was fun. Watching them scream was exciting. Twisting their minds were exhilarating.

He was Uzumaki Naruto. Loveable, fun, cheerful, energetic who was also deranged, psychotic, and a serial killer. This Naruto who was loved by many was not who he appeared to be- not at all.

**Thank you for the reviews!**


	8. Please God! Please tell me if I'm

**AN: So, I usually use Grammarly to help with my errors, but my laptop died a few weeks ago and had to get a newer (cheaper) laptop. It is super slow and my Grammarly lags so bad!**

**I've been looking for a BETA and messaged a few people, but it seems that no one is responding. **

**I tried my best to read this story over and over to get rid of any errors, and I apologize if you see anything.**

**Thank you for being patient! Stay safe! **

**-o-**

**Chapter 8**: **"Please God! Please tell me if I'm doing the right thing!" **

Lucky bastard. That was what a lot of men thought when they heard that the lovely Hinata was going out with the blonde hair boy Naruto.

It was quite noticeable the two had a strong attraction to one another, and although they hated to admit it, they made a cute couple.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto and guided him to a nearby bench to wait for the others to join.

"How did you sleep, Naruto?"

"I slept okay," He grinned. "but it would have been better if I had you next to me."

Hinata colored slightly and placed her hand into his. "Soon." She squeezed it slightly.

The two stayed in complete silence and watched the many students who walked past them. Their heads would turn to watch the couple before whispering to one another.

Naruto kept glancing at Hinata from time to time and decided to ask, "Do you have something to say?"

She nervously poked her index finger together. Last night, she had realized she didn't know everything about Naruto after observing him. She knew where he lived, his hobbies, favorite food, best friend, and his deepest secret, but that still wasn't enough for her. He said Hana was his adoptive mother and this was information she did not know.

"Naruto, there are so many things I still don't know about you," She mumbled. "I didn't know your adoptive mother's name was Hana and that makes me sad."

"Ah, I'm sorry about that." He said, scratching his cheek.

Hinata couldn't help but be mesmerized by his side view. He was such a handsome boy. "No, it's not okay for me to pry my way into your-

"No, you're not. You're a part of my life, so it's only fair you know more about me. Go ahead. Ask away." Naruto turned, and smiled at her.

Hinata gulped softly and pressed her hands against the bench. "You mentioned you were adopted. What happened to your biological mother and father?"

"Mom committed suicide after dad died." He replied.

Hinata covered her mouth and shook her head. "I'm sorry for asking you that. It isn't any of my business!"

"Hinata, look at me," Naruto said, rubbing her back.

She peeped at him and noticed he was smiling. "I'm fine. I was probably three when it happened? But I'm okay." Hinata hunched her back and sighed softly. "Go ahead and don't be afraid."

"Did you have any adopted brothers or sisters?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, two brothers and two sisters."

"So many!" She said, in delight. "How were your adopted parents like?"

Naruto hummed. "Hana was nice and kind, very pretty too! She always wore the shock expression on her face like you, and my adopted father, Kurama," Hinata noticed the way he smiled softly, it made him look so innocent and sweet from the side. "Kurama was so utterly ruthless."

Hinata cocked her head to the side when she noticed his voice and smile remained the same. "Naruto?"

He was quiet and Hinata almost panic until he let out a soft sneeze. "Bless you!" She said, quickly handing him a napkin from her bag.

"Thank you," He said, wiping his nose.

"Do you get to see your brothers and sisters?"

"They're dead just like Hana."

"How?" She voiced softly.

"I kil-

Hinata felt her heartbeat knock against her chest, and she quickly kissed him on the lips. For some reason, she couldn't let him finish what she thought he was about to say, not with there being so many people around.

Naruto's eyes widened and he was taken back by Hinata's bold move. She pulled her head back slowly and stared into his eyes that glistened. Her face turned completely red and she let go of his face and sat back down.

He felt he could melt on the bench right then and there, and he wrapped his arms around her and chuckled while Hinata covered her face in embarrassment.

"Move over," Ino said, making her way in between the couple. "You can't hog her all to yourself now that she's yours Naruto."

"But she's mine," He said, playfully.

Ino wrapped her arms around Hinata and embraced her tightly. She stuck her tongue out to Naruto and he smirked. "I should cut it off."

"I know you would." Ino laughed. "We're going to this yogurt store downtown. Kiba and Sakura should be out of class soon, then we can go."

"Sounds like a plan!" Naruto said, getting up. "Gonna take a leak, I'll be back."

Hinata watched Naruto who disappeared into the building. "So, how are things with you and Naruto? Are you excited?"

"I am. I'm honestly happy right now."

"Awe," Ino cooed and rubbed her head. "I believe Naruto is too. I'm glad."

Hinata looked up and tilted her head. "Ino, do you care about Naruto? That's your second time saying something like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to cross the line." Ino said, rubbing the back of her head.

Hinata shook her head. Ino, for some reason, did not give off the vibe Sakura gave her, and she felt she could trust the girl in a way. "No, you're not. Everyone has someone they care about."

Ino smiled warmly. "Yeah, he's a good friend of mine. Hey! Don't mind what Sakura said. She's just going through some issues and she didn't mean anything by it."

"Sakura is rude and that is no way to treat somebody." Hinata frowned slightly.

"I know. I know." Ino sighed. "I tell her that, but I guess I'm just used to her attitude because she's my best friend. She's a little spoil."

I've never had one until I met Naruto, so I guess there's a lot I need to learn."

"You'll find one besides Naruto, preferably a female!" Ino grinned.

"Hey!" Sakura called out. Her and Kiba walked side by side and made their way to the bench.

Ino looked at Kiba and then Sakura, and grinned.

"Kiba!" Hinata's eyes watered and she clasped her hands together. "I am so sorry about Akamaru. Are you okay?"

"It's okay." Kiba said, "Akamaru was a good dog so whoever did it will pay."

"It's still so sad to hear. I hope they find whoever did it."

Kiba stared at Hinata, lovingly, and rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you, Hinata."

"Where's Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"He went to use the bathroom." Ino said. "Should be back soon."

"I'm here!" Naruto made his way between Kiba and Sakura.

"Did you wash hands?" Ino raised her eyebrow.

"Would you like to smell?"

"No thank you."

"Smells like lemon," Naruto commented.

"With a hint of ass." Kiba added on.

Naruto burst out laughing then Kiba followed suit. Hinata smiled solemnly at Naruto and Sakura noticed.

"Why don't we get going?" She said, reaching for Naruto's arm. She quickly stepped back when Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm and gave Sakura the side eye. Sakura opened her mouth in disbelief and watched as she walked away with Naruto and Kiba. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Ino said, grabbing her bag from the bench.

"She gave me the side eye when I was going to grab Naruto!"

"Why would you touch her man?" Ino laughed.

Sakura crossed her arms and stomped her foot. "Naruto is my best friend. I can do anything I want with him. Just because she's dating him doesn't mean anything."

"Yes, it does Sakura. You better act accordingly or Hinata may just fuck you up," Ino shrugged. "while Naruto watches." She laughed.

"Ino, that's not funny." Sakura frowned.

"What? I'm just saying. Stop messing with their boyfriends and try to be nice to her," Ino said, resting her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Hinata's a nice girl, and do you want to stop Naruto's happiness?"

Sakura sighed. "Ino, you're my best friend and every once in a while, I'll heed your advice, but this I cannot do. Hinata is batshit crazy and Naruto is going to get hurt in the end. I'm not going to stand by and watch that happen."

Ino shook her head and took a deep breath. "Did you take the test?"

"I did."

"Are you?" Ino sang.

"Yes."

"And who's the daddy?"

"Who else? It's Sasuke's own." Sakura said, storming off.

Ino walked besides her and slipped her arm around hers. Sakura stuck her nose in the air and "hmph".

"You may be a bitch, but you're my bitch." Ino smiled playfully. "So, I'm going to be an auntie?"

"Don't talk too loudly." Sakura whispered. "Naruto and Kiba don't know."

"You honestly think Sasuke didn't tell Naruto?"

"He didn't because he promised me he wouldn't say anything."

Ino sighed at her best friend's ignorance. "I suppose," She muttered. "I notice you and Kiba have been rather close lately. Something you want to share with me?" Sakura looked straight and shrugged. "Is it small?"

"Eh, not really. It's kind of short and thick, but he knows how to work it." Sakura replied.

Ino giggled softly. "Better than Sasuke's own?"

Sakura frowned. "Never. Sasuke has the right thickness and length, but each guy has something lacking that the other don't."

"Hmmm, explain?"

"Well, Lee has stamina and can last long before he cums, but his dicks a little too much to handle."

Ino gave Sakura a playful look and smirked. "Really? You didn't tell me that the first time you had sex with him."

"Oh, I thought I did." Sakura glanced up. "But yeah, and Kiba he's a little short, but he hits the right spot. I can't tell you how many times I squirted on him. And Sasuke," She felt herself tremble in pleasure. "I don't know, but it's just something about his dick that sits right with me."

Ino hummed. "So, how do you think Kiba's going to react when he found out he had sex with a pregnant woman?"

"Does it matter?" Sakura said, storming off.

Ino groaned under her breath and walked slowly behind Sakura.

* * *

Downtown was busy and Hinata held onto Naruto's arms as they made their way past the crowd of people.

"Aw, I remember those days wearing my school uniform," Ino spoke up when a group of schoolgirls walked past her.

"You're acting like it was that long ago." Sakura mumbled.

"I mean still! I looked so cute in my little green plaid skirt. You know all the guys wanted me." She giggled.

"I can't believe school is already starting again." Kiba said, eyeing the schoolgirls.

"Don't get any ideas mister," Sakura said, slapping in the back of his head.

He spun around and glared at her.

Sakura took a seat next to Ino who placed her bag around the chair. "This is a nice place, huh? It's been open for a while."

Hinata stared at the colorful pink walls and nodded. "It looks cute," She placed a spoon of strawberry yogurt into her mouth and her taste buds exploded one by one.

"Are you going to feed me some?" Naruto said, pointing to the yogurt cup.

Hinata looked up and blushed momentarily before she took a scoop of the yogurt and leaned over the table and placed it into his mouth.

Kiba glanced at them through the corner of his eye and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Naruto smiled at Hinata. It wasn't that scary smile he showed him that day at the clinic, but this smile was genuine.

He then looked at Hinata and felt his cheeks heat up. She was a beautiful goddess just sitting there, and he couldn't help but admire her beauty. She looked so shy as she fed Naruto the yogurt, even though he had his, and Naruto… he looked so-

"Earth to Kiba!" Ino said, snapping her fingers in front of him.

Both Naruto and Hinata looked at Kiba who shook his head. "W-w-w He cleared his throat. "What were you saying?" he tried to put on a masculine voice.

"I was asking how was your classes going? I know you said you almost failed Statistics." Ino spoke.

"Ah, yeah," He licked the blueberry yogurt off the spoon. "I pass with a C, so I'm straight. I didn't want to take that class again. The teacher was an idiot."

"Yeah I heard she's an idiot, but her large breasts make up for it." Sakura chimed in.

"Do you think they're real?" Naruto hummed.

"I doubt it. You can always tell when a woman's chest is fake. If you look at it closely, you'll see-

As Naruto was listening to Kiba, he felt the side of his face burning off, and he quickly glance at Hinata who bore a hole on the side of his head. He laughed nervously and cleared his throat. However, Kiba didn't pick up in the sudden mood change and continued to talk explicitly about the professor's breasts.

"Kiba," Naruto coughed, and he hanged his head down.

"But it's not like I have a thing against breast implants. As long as my dick get-

"KIBA!" Naruto coughed loudly.

"What?" He looked at Naruto and then at Hinata who glared at Naruto. The glare would have looked intimidating, but he she was just so damn cute, that she looked like an angry Kirby.

Ino saw that and laughed loudly and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Wow, this blueberry yogurt taste so good," Kiba said, avoiding Hinata who eyed him down.

**Possible Murder suspect turns himself into local officers.**

Ino glanced at the screen and she gasped. "Look! It looks like the culprit who killed that girl turned himself in." She pointed out. Kiba glanced over his shoulder at the tv screen, and so did Hinata.

"It's about time," Sakura mumbled.

Naruto leaned over the table to take some more of her strawberry yogurt, but he stopped when Ino said, "Oh wow, he has beautiful red hair."

Naruto felt his heart skipped a beat and he quickly turn around to face the tv. His heart calmed down and sat down slowly. It wasn't him.

"Do you think it's him?" Sakura asked Ino.

"We'll see. You know the murderer already has his own fan club."

"How? They didn't even leave a sketch of the guy, and besides maybe the killer is a girl." Kiba said.

Hinata held her stomach as she felt squeezy about the topic. She gazed at Naruto to see if he was doing fine, and he was happily eating her strawberry yogurt. Naruto put down the spoon when Hinata's eyes landed on him and he winked at her before finishing it.

"I'll buy you another one."

"Why didn't you just get yourself strawberry?" Ino scolded. "You ate Hinata's yogurt."

"I thought I would have like the raspberry one, but strawberry taste so much better," Naruto whined.

"Are you sure it wasn't because Hinata ate from it first?" Ino smirked.

Naruto's eyes landed on Ino and he grinned. "I suppose so."

* * *

The night sky twinkled in delight, and the trees rustled back and forth. Hinata wrapped her arms around herself because it was chiller than normal.

Fall was approaching, and even some of the leaves had changed in color.

They were sitting on a bench in central park, watching the pond the glistened because of the moon. A few people walked by, and some police officers were patrolling the area in search of any one suspicious.

Hinata knew that it was not the killer and didn't understand why that man would admit to such a heinous crime. If convicted, she knew it would be a fifty percent chance he could face the death penalty.

She looked at Naruto when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Are you cold, Hinata?" He noticed she was shivering a little, and he pulled his jacket off. "Here." Naruto wrapped his orange jacket around her. "You have to start dressing up for the weather now, Hinata. It's getting cold."

Hinata felt the orange jacket and nodded. "I know, but it felt warm this morning."

"I know, I know," He said, teasingly. "I'll always be here to warm you up," Naruto placed his arm around her and pulled her in closer to him.

He rested his head on top of her, and she quickly inhale his scent. Things were slowing down just a little, she thought, and there hadn't been a word about any recent murders. However, the last time she thought that, Naruto had ended up killing somebody.

She kept saying she would confront him, but somehow, she always stopped herself or something else did. Did she really wanted to confront Naruto? Would her being silent and pretending not to know affect anything?

Hinata stood up, and Naruto watched her as she stood in front of him. She cupped his cheeks. "Naruto would go on through your mind?"

Naruto hummed and an image of ramen came to mind. "Ramen."

Hinata pouted. "Seriously? Why do you like ramen so much?"

"It tastes good!" He grinned. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. "How are classes?" Naruto squeezed her gently.

"They're good," She whispered. She tried her hardest to shake off that feeling down there, but it wouldn't go away. Being pressed against Naruto sparked a fire in her and her veins felt like they were being shot with electricity.

She could feel the hard material from his jeans rubbed her underwear. She ran her fingers through his hair as he rested his head against her breasts, and he listened to her heartbeat.

Nervousness? Excitement?

His eyes travelled up her milky chest to her neck and he stared at it. Hinata felt something else pressed against her and she quivered in delight.

She leaned forward when his eyes lingered to hers and kissed him softly. He closed his eyes momentarily and returned the kiss. She shut her eyes and planted another kiss on him, and he did the same.

Hinata felt herself go warm despite the coldness around them. This urge, what she calls it, felt like it was overwhelming her, and the sensation was hard to describe but it felt good. It felt like she needed to have more. More of it, and more of him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his soft lips. Her tongue slithered out and she wiped it against his. Naruto was a little surprised by Hinata's action and he felt a little twitch.

Hinata never experienced what the power of a mere kiss can do to a human, but she was glad to find out. The more kisses she put on him, the tighter Naruto wrapped his arms around her, and he ended up grinding against her.

Hinata deepened her kiss, and she felt her insides jumping for joy. She ended up moaning against his mouth as she felt herself getting wet downstairs. Ah, that same feeling from the bedroom was her and she wanted to feel that spark again- this time with Naruto.

Naruto felt his jeans getting tighter and hearing that cute moan Hinata made sent him into another dimension.

The hours were dwindling down and it was getting later in the night. Naruto placed his mouth against Hinata's neck, and she felt how warm his breath felt. She closed her eyes tightly and squirmed when Naruto sucked gently on her creamy skin. He could smell the perfume she put on; a slight fruity smell- her favorite, but that didn't stop him from indulging in his meal.

Hinata gripped his black t-shirt and giggled every so often as she tried to resist the urge from laughing. She was a very ticklish person, and Naruto found the right spot.

He pulled back his head and saw the little bruise starting to form. Hinata stared adoringly in his eyes and kissed him on his nose.

"Naruto," Her voice squeaked.

"Yes, Hinata?" He laid his hand on her bare leg and stroked it gently before he glided his way up her dress. "Hmmm?"

She didn't say another word but rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. His hands cupped her bottom, and then she felt her underwear being pulled down. The cold air blew against her bare bottom and she shuddered.

"Let's get you home before Kurenai tries to break my neck," He said, pulling up her underwear.

She felt a little disappointed, but she knew the boy had her best interested in heart. It was getting a little late, and lately Kurenai had been somewhat emotional that she didn't want to upset the woman, especially now that she was pregnant.

Hinata got off him, and he quickly got up and turned around.

"Na- Naruto?"

After a few minutes, he turned around and grinned. "Sorry, didn't want to walk around with my regions for the world to see."

"Regions?"

Naruto laughed and he grabbed Hinata's hand into hers. "Let's get going,"

It didn't take long for them to reach the apartment complex since the park was not too far away. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's own and called his name.

"Yes?"

"Do you get lonely?" She spoke softly. "I've been with Kurenai most of my life, but y-

"Not before, but ever since I met you, I get lonely when you're not around." He grinned at her. "I'm glad you're mine."

Hinata walked in front of Naruto and hugged him. "I'm glad you're mine too. I don't want this happiness to end, so promise me it won't." She pouted as her eyes locked into his.

"It won't. We'll be together forever, and I'll make sure of that, okay?" He pushed her bangs back and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Hinata closed her eyes when he kissed her, and she couldn't help but think sweet things.

A soft yelp escaped her lips when Naruto lifted her up and carried her to her place. She giggled uncontrollably as she tried to wiggle out his grasp.

"Naruto!"

"I may not look it, but I'm quite strong." He smirked.

He put her down gently in front of her door and the two stared fondly into each other's eyes. Naruto leaned forward and gave a quick peck before he pulled back.

"I should head back now."

Hearing that made Hinata pout. "Do you have to?"

"I would stay if I could, but- Hinata heard the door unlocking and she stepped to the side.

"Oh, Hinata!" Asuma smiled at the couple. "Naruto," He nodded.

"Good night," Both bowed.

"I just came to stop by because you know Kurenai wasn't feeling too well."

"I know she told me she was feeling a little nauseous." Hinata said, worriedly. "I'll tend to her. Naruto I'll talk to you later," She said, before she quickly rushed inside.

The door closed, and Naruto's upper lip twitched slightly. Asuma, who didn't notice, placed his arm on Naruto's shoulder and grinned. "Let's go."

Naruto turned on his heels and followed behind Asuma.

Asuma took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

"You're about to have a child soon. When are you going to stop?" Naruto inquired. "You know secondhand smoking isn't good for a kid."

Asuma placed the cigarette in his mouth and took a long drag. "I know, but it isn't here yet." He chuckled.

"I suppose, but wouldn't it be best to stop now before she's born so it'll be easier on you?"

Asuma sighed. "You're right, but that's a huge commitment to make." He laughed once more.

The streetlights flickered as the two made their way down the pavement. Naruto glanced at the starry sky then at Asuma. "Are you excited?"

"About?"

"Your first child." Naruto shivered slightly.

"Oh, I am. A little nervous too." He threw the cigarette bud on the ground. "I wonder what kind of father I'm going to be."

"I think you'll be a good dad. Shikamaru likes you."

"Ah, how is he doing? It's been a while since I've seen him."

"He's okay. He should be moving back to Konoha by the end of December."

Asuma shook his head. "Why did he go all the way to Suna for college?"

Naruto shrugged. "Shikamaru can be unpredictable at times."

"He's always been that way," Asuma hummed as he stroked his beard. "How are things with you and Hinata? I heard from Kurenai you're going out?"

Naruto placed his arms behind his head and nodded. "Yup."

Silence.

"She also told me you we're in Hinata's bed?"

"Yup." Naruto said, nonchalantly.

"Naru-

"Yes, yes I already know." He frowned. "It's not like I was doing anything wrong, and besides I'm pretty sure you've laid in a bunch of women's beds during your younger days."

Asuma burst into laughter. "Yeah, I have that's why I'm not upset with you." He smiled softly. "This is all new to Kurenai. She's raised Hinata for some time and she thinks of Hinata as her biological daughter. I believe she is just worried because all of this is new to Hinata."

"I know, but I already told Kurenai I wouldn't hurt Hinata." Naruto glanced at Asuma.

A car sped past them and Asuma shook his head. "I know you know but try to be careful around her and just try to understand where she's coming from."

"Hai, sensei!" Naruto sounded.

"Oi! Don't call me that no more, baka!"

Naruto grinned. "I'll let Shikamaru know you ask about him. Good night, Asuma." Naruto said as he continued to walk down the path.

Asuma nodded before he took his separate way.

Once he was out of ear shot, Naruto's facial expression turned stoic. "Stupid bitch," He muttered. "I don't see why Hinata has to take care of her. It's not like she was the one who fucked her and got her pregnant." He sighed loudly.

"Oh, somebody pissed you off."

Naruto stopped and looked to his side. "Hmmm, Sakura doesn't live in this area, so I wonder who's house you're just coming from." Sasuke grinned and he shoved his hands into his pocket and walked down the stairs. "You know Sakura is going to be upset once she finds out."

"Sakura isn't my girl," Sasuke muttered.

"You know she's going to be tie to you forever if that baby is yours. How is your dad going to react?"

"I'm not going to claim it if it is mine. I told her I didn't want any children, especially with her. She's too clingy." Sasuke sighed.

"So, why'd you cum in her?" Naruto snickered when Sasuke glared at him.

"It felt good at that time."

"You mean those times." Naruto held his arm when Sasuke punched him.

"So, why'd you look like you were going to kill somebody just now?"

"Oh, I did?" Naruto said, trying to put on his best smile. "I didn't notice."

"Hmm, did that girl break your heart?" Sasuke grinned. "I may just take her away from you."

"Did you know Sakura and Kiba are having sex?" Naruto piped up

There was a hushed silence, and Naruto glanced at Sasuke in the corner of his eyes and watched how the grin Sasuke wore fell completely off his face. "Oh, you didn't know. Well," He threw his arms in the air. "It's not like you care, **right? **She isn't your girl." Naruto smiled happily, as he continued to walk down the pavement. He heard Sasuke walking slowly behind him and he hummed. "I'm hungry. Let's stop for something to eat before I go home. Your treat."

"Yeah," he grumbled, unknowingly.

* * *

"Make sure you drink this while it's warm Kurenai. It'll help with your stomach." Hinata said, placing a small teacup next to Kurenai's bedside. The poor woman shook her head tiredly, and her hand trembled as she took the small cup.

Hinata sighed mentally as she thought about Naruto. She just left in a hurry without saying much nor did she give him a good night kiss.

The only thing left to remember him by was the scent that penetrated her nostrils from the orange jacket she had forgotten to give back.

Hopefully, he wouldn't be cold.

"Can I help you with anything else, Kurenai?"

"No," She muttered. "You've done enough for me, Hinata," She parted her lips and smiled. "Thank you."

Hinata bowed her head before leaving the bedroom.

She was missing Naruto at this moment.

She took off the hoody jacket and placed it gently on the bed and went to take a shower.

The warm water fell down her body, and Hinata wiped herself with the white towel. Another sigh escaped her lips and she felt her forehead.

There was a sensation stirring inside her, and she felt hot just thinking about him. Just thinking about how strong he was, and how he was able to pick her up without so much as flinching.

Then she thought about what took place in the park, and how good it felt. How good he felt.

Her legs buckled and she placed her hand on her chest to calm her beating heart. She closed her eyes and pictured Naruto smothering her with kisses. His soft lips mashing against hers, picking her up and _blood._

Hinata's eyes snapped open and she shook her head. She quickly turned the shower off and left the tub.

She walked into her room and stared at the orange hoodie jacket Naruto had given her. Her eyes kept glancing at the jacket, and she grabbed it. The smell still lingered on it, and she pressed it against her nose, and rubbed it on her face.

Although they had just seen each other, she missed him so much. The way he held her when they lied on the bed was a haven for her and she sighed. Hinata lied naked on the bed and held the jacket close to her.

That arousing feeling was back, and she closed her eyes tightly as she waited for Naruto to text her.

Yeah- she'll just close her eyes to forget these urges.

* * *

The cold air from the room made her nipples perky and she groaned loudly. Hinata quickly looked at Ino, worriedly. "Are you okay, Ino?"

Ino had decided to wait with Hinata until Naruto got off because she looked so lonely. Sakura didn't want to because she needed to go to the shop to gather a few items. But she didn't want to go alone.

Sakura crossed her arms because it seems Hinata didn't take a liking to her as she gave Ino a friendly greeting, and her a stiff "hello."

Bitch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My nipples are so hard," Ino said, cupping her chest. "I hate when it's cold."

"Oh, that happens to me too!" Hinata said.

"Because it's normal." Sakura sat down on the chair.

They were in a private room in the library.

"I know," Hinata replied, softly.

"So," Ino said, trying to ease the tension, "Hinata, I see Naruto left you a little- She pointed to her neck.

Hinata quickly covered her neck and she turned a few shades of red, and Ino grinned.

"Ohhh, already at that stage, huh." Ino laughed. "My little Naruto is growing up so fast."

"He's a grown man with needs," Sakura flipped her long pink hair.

"I'm pretty sure you know all about men's needs." Ino giggled.

"Of course!"

"So, Hinata have you, you know?" Ino inquired.

"Have I what, Ino?" Hinata replied, confused.

"Have you and Naruto ever had sex?" Sakura huffed. "I'm sure it's not your first time."

"I- I've never had sex before," Hinata said, shyly.

Sakura scoffed and Ino glared at her. "Awe, Hinata you're so modest! Were you saving it for marriage?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… being a v-virgin wasn't something on my mind."

Ino opened her mouth. "But have you ever gotten urges…? I'm sure you've had some."

"You mean that tingly feeling down there?"

Sakura nearly laughed. "Yes, that tingly feeling,"

"Oh yeah…." She looked down at the table.

"How'd you get rid of it? Or does Naruto?"

She quickly shook her head. This topic was making her nervous. "I just sleep on it sometimes, but- She chewed her bottom lips.

Ino's eyes glistened. "But?"

"It was really wet and gooey down there." She talked to Ino. "I always get like that when I think about him now."

"That's the power of being sexually attracted to somebody!" Ino smiled. "I thought you were going to be a little naïve about sex, Hinata."

"To be honest, I am but there are somethings I learned while reading."

"Well, Naruto isn't going to like an unexperienced woman, Hinata." Sakura smiled. "He may just leave you because you're a virgin. Why don't you have sex with someone else first?" She grabbed her bag. "I'll be out there waiting for you, Ino." She left the room.

"Don't listen to her. Stay pure for Naruto," Ino said, getting up. "That wouldn't be fair to Naruto if you were to lose your virginity to somebody else. I think he's a virgin too." Ino walked towards the door. "He should be here soon. I'll talk to you later, Hinata."

"Take care, Ino." Hinata waved.

* * *

Sakura skimmed through the different brands of pads before deciding with her favorite one- Playtex. She looked right then left and waited for some of the people to leave before she picked it up and dropped it into her basket.

She headed towards the end of aisle but stopped abruptly when a shopping cart slid in front her. She quickly held her heart and the person looked at her apologetic.

"Sorry about that Sakura,"

Sakura sighed softly and shook her head. "It's okay, Dr. Tsunade."'

The blonde hair woman gave her a half smile and nodded. "How are you doing today, Sakura?"

"I'm fine. What about yourself?"

"I'm fine, just doing a little shopping." Tsunade responded. "I will see you around." She pushed the cart, but Sakura called out to her which made her stop.

"Dr. Tsunade, I'm a little concern about Naruto," Sakura mentioned as she walked beside the woman.

This gathered Tsunade's attention. "Is he okay?"

Sakura quickly nodded her head when she heard how concerned Tsunade sounded. "I'm just a little worried about him," She glanced down. "He's hanging around somebody he shouldn't, and I think she's having a bad influence on Naruto."

"Who?"

"The girl who came with us when Kiba sustained the injury to his hand."

"The pretty one?" Tsunade said.

Sakura's right eye twitched and she nodded again. "Did Naruto mention anything about his girlfriend?"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Girlfriend? This is the first I'm hearing of this."

"He's dating her Dr. Tsunade, but something is wrong with her. She was stalking him, taking pictures off the school's website of him and saving it on her phone and she's always by his house." Sakura lowered her eyes. "Ever since she came into our circle, Naruto has been strange."

"What do you mean strange?" She could tell Tsunade was getting annoyed.

"He's been lying a lot lately, hasn't been the same, and he even threatened Kiba because of her!" Sakura exclaimed. "I just don't know what's going on with him and Kiba think he's crazy because he almost strangled him."

"Naruto wouldn't do something like that!" Tsunade snapped, and it made Sakura jumped.

"I know! I said the same thing when Kiba told me that, but I'm just worried about him. That girl is trouble."

"Thank you for telling me, Sakura." Tsunade said, bitterly as she wheeled the cart away.

Sakura took a deep breath. She had never seen Tsunade so worked up before.

"Sakura, look at what I found!" Ino said, showing a box of strawberry mochi.

"Yum!"

Ino went to put it in the basket when she spotted the box of pads. "Why are you buying pads?" She said, grabbing it. "Was it a false alarm?"

"No. Mom ran out so I'm buying her some."

"Oh," Ino shrugged.

The two walked side by side and Sakura spoke up. "I saw Tsunade just now."

"Oh, you did?"

"Yup, and I told her about Hinata. Did you believe she didn't know Naruto was dating?"

Ino took a deep breath. "What did you tell her, forehead?"

"Ah, just about my gut feelings towards Hinata and how she's crazy."

"Sakura!"

"It's the truth! Ino you'll thank me later, and hopefully Tsunade will knock some senses into Naruto's head.

Tsunade pulled out her cellphone and dialed Naruto. It rang three times before he answered the phone, cheerily.

"Baa-chan!" She could feel him grinning. "Hi."

"Naruto, I want you to come to my office ASAP, and… bring your girlfriend." Her voice was sharped.

There was a brief silence on the phone, and she became worried until he spoke. "Sure!"

Hinata stood anxiously outside the clinic's door and she looked at Naruto for reassurance. "Are you sure she wants to meet me?" Hinata asked in her usual timid voice.

"You're the only girlfriend I have," Naruto laughed when Hinata blushed madly. "It'll be fine, Hinata," He reassured her. The goosebumps on her arms formed when Naruto rubbed her back and slide his hand towards her bottom. She quickly yelped when Naruto grabbed her butt gently, and she punched his arm unintentionally.

Naruto laughed once more and apologize. "I'm sorry, Hinata but your butt looks really amazing in those jeans, although I prefer when you wear your dresses more."

Hinata shook in excitement when she sensed Naruto's eyes roaming her body. Lately, she had been doing a lot of daydreaming and exploring her body. There was just something about Naruto that made her womanhood trembled.

This wasn't something Kurenai really spoke about. She always told her to wait until she's older before having sex and to wait for the right one. That was really it. She never went into details about sex or things to be expected- and it wasn't something the school really discuss except to brush up their knowledge on practicing abstinence or using protection.

She researched a few things during her earlier years in high school, so she knew a few things. She was glad she had a friend like Ino who wasn't afraid to talk to her about sex, but all of it sounded so embarrassing and she turned red just thinking about it.

"Hinata," Naruto said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go."

"Oh, right," She said, suddenly remembering where she was.

The two walked up the stairs and he held the door opened for her. It was closing time, and Naruto walked up to the front desk where Shizune was sitting.

Shizune was a good friend of Tsunade's, best friends to be exact, and they were somewhat inseparable.

"Hey Shizune, where's baa-chan?" Naruto said, leaning over the counter.

Shizune looked up and blushed slightly and that made Naruto grin. He loved teasing the woman. Naruto's grin spread wider when he felt Hinata's hand touching the center of his back- almost as if she was trying to tell him he needed to act accordingly.

He leaned backwards and Hinata removed her hand.

Shizune didn't seem to notice the difference as she stared at the girl behind Naruto. She was pretty and looked so familiar. She was here before.

"Is this your girlfriend, Naruto?"

"Why do you look so shock?" Naruto replied playfully. "This is Hinata?" He wrapped his arm around and pulled her to the front. "This is Shizune, baa-chan's best friend."

Hinata bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shizune-sama."

Shizune blushed and cooed at the smaller girl. "You're so cute!" She squealed. "I hope Naruto is treating you right,"

Hinata nodded her head eagerly and that made Shizune laugh loudly. "Tsunade is in her office. Go ahead since she's expecting you." Shizune said opening the brown door. Naruto and Hinata made their way through the door and Shizune closed it behind them. "Oh, Naruto. She seems upset so be cautious."

"Thanks, Shizune!"

He grabbed Hinata's hand and led her to the office. Hinata's eyes widened when Naruto barged in.

"Naruto," Hinata scolded. "you should always knock before entering."

"Ah, I'm sorry," He said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's a habit."

"That isn't a very good habit and it's not polite because she could have had someone here."

Tsunade cleared her throat and the two swiftly turned around. Hinata quickly bowed and profusely apologize. "I-I'm s-sorry."

"Baa-chan!" Naruto cried. "Why'd you call me during my only free time? You know school can be busy!"

"I'm sure school is very busy," Tsunade intertwined her hands. "Hello…." Her eyes turned to Naruto.

"Oh, Baa-chan this is Hinata, my girlfriend. Hinata this is baa-chan my adoptive mom."

Hinata bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Tsunade."

"Likewise, Hinata. Naruto, I'm surprise you're just now telling me about your girlfriend," She said, distastefully. "When were you going to tell me instead of sneaking her around?"

Hinata felt small and she didn't like the way Tsunade's tone was when speaking about her. Naruto held his hands up in defense. "Baa-chan, I wasn't sneaking her around. We just became official like five days ago. I was going to introduce you to her."

"I'm a little upset," She said. "Somebody had to tell me you were dating. I should have been the first to know." Hinata rubbed her arm and lowered her head. "Oh," She picked up in the slight irritation in Naruto's voice.

"Hinata, I've seen you here before. You're quite pretty. Tell me, how did you become an acquittance of Naruto?"

"Girlfriend," Naruto corrected. "And we met on the train."

"What school are you attending?"

Hinata opened her mouth to speak until Naruto spoke in her place. "Konoha college, and she's majoring in culinary." Tsunade eyed him and he smiled brightly. "She's shy, so take it easy on her okay?"

"You're a pretty girl. I'm sure you have a lot of guys who flocks around you."

"T-thank you, Dr. Tsunade but I-I'm not one who looks for attention." Hinata said, looking up slightly.

"Is Naruto your first boyfriend?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

Tsunade eyed the girl suspiciously then at Naruto before crossing her arms. "I've heard quite a few things about your girlfriend, Naruto."

Hinata felt shattered because her tone was not friendly. "I'm sure you have, but Hinata is a sweet girl, baa-chan,"

"Let me check your phone." Tsunade demanded, holding her hand in front of Hinata. Hinata stared at her momentarily and thought she was talking to Naruto until she noticed she was looking at her. "Your phone."

Naruto sighed mentally, and he felt annoyed. "Hinata, show her your phone."

Hinata eyes gazed towards Naruto, and she felt her heartbeat. If Naruto was to discover all the pictures, she took of him when she was 'observing' him, then he may decide to leave her.

"It's very rude to ask for someone else's phone to snoop around," Naruto crossed his arms. "But Hinata has nothing to hide,"

Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat and she went to look in her purse for the phone and she noticed it was not there. She looked around and remembered she had put it in her back pocket.

It wasn't there.

"Naruto," Hinata said, "have you see my phone?"

"Oh, yeah," He said, taking the phone from his pocket. "I forgot I had it."

Hinata stared at Naruto oddly, and was about to asked him how he got her phone, but he had already handed it to Tsunade.

Tsunade took the phone from Naruto and went through it. Hinata felt her heart race because she couldn't make out the face Tsunade was showing. It felt like eternity when Tsunade handed her the phone.

"I suppose there was a mistake," Tsunade replied in a calm tone. She placed her hand on her hip and stared at Hinata. "You should be careful with the friends you keep, Naruto." Tsunade said. "Someone told me some awful stuff about Hinata and had me worried."

Hinata glanced at the phone that was given to her and she knew it was not hers.

"What do you mean, baa-chan?"

"I believe that Haruno girl has taken a liking to you, and she came up with a lie about Hinata being a craze stalker. She almost had me convince."

Hinata felt her eyes watered and Tsunade noticed. She parted her mouth to say something, but Hinata quickly left.

"That was rude," Naruto frowned. "You should know Sakura doesn't like Hinata. Why'd you have to believe her?"

"I was just worried about your safety, Naruto. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah, but you don't go around demanding people's phone and then searching through it. You have no right and that is an invasion of privacy. What Hinata and I do is none of your concern." His frown deepened. "What if she had intimate photos of us?"

Tsunade chewed down on her bottom lip as Naruto let her have it. She felt like a little child being scold and she nodded. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Naruto opened the door and was about to leave when Tsunade spoke again. "Did she lie about you strangling Kiba too?"

He closed the door and turned around. "No, she didn't."

Tsunade's eyes slightly widened and she sat back down. "Do I need to make an appointment again?"

"Kiba deserved it." He answered in a deadpanned tone.

"Nar-

"He forced himself on Hinata," Naruto interrupted. "and Hinata is very fragile as you can see. I was upset so we got into it, and that happened."

"Oh, that's understandable but you should try to be careful. You could have k- She swallowed the lump lounged in her throat.

"Kill him? Naruto finished. He chuckled once he saw the expression on her face. "Kiba and I made up and he apologize, so we're fine. Don't worry, okay?"

"I just want to make sure you're doing fine,"

"And I am baa-chan!" Naruto smiled, reassuringly. "but please stop doing that. You didn't give off a very good first impression."

She shrugged. "You know how I am about you. Nobody can never be too good for you."

Naruto cracked a smile. "I know. You always say that, but you should have been nicer. That was Ms. Yuhi's adopted daughter."

Tsunade tilted her head to the side. "Yuhi?" She let the word roll off her tongue.

"Yeah, the woman who brought you that big fruit basket."

"Kurenai? Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup,"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"How was I supposed to when you kept going on and on!" Naruto threw his arms in the air. "Hinata will be fine. Stop listening to Sakura and her crazy stories." Tsunade looked at Naruto worriedly and he frowned. "Stop worrying about me, baa-chan. I'm leaving now."

The door closed behind him and Tsunade sighed. She ran her fingers through her soft hair and sighed once more. A lot of things were happening in Konoha as of late, and she didn't want anything to trigger Naruto. A deep frown set in, and she blamed Jiraiya for allowing Naruto to join the forensic fields.

The boy had been through a lot already and following in the monster's footstep did not sit well with her. That man- She almost spat. That man, Kurama, was an evil monster who murdered a lot of people, tortured, and abuse those around him.

She turned her head and closed her eyes. Those poor children, his wife, and the only survivor- Naruto.

Naruto reminded her so much of her brother who passed away at the age of ten. Seeing Naruto there, down that dark basement hurt her because he was almost the spitting image of him.

She did a good job raising him, is what she believed. Took him to counseling, therapy, and there were a few struggles here and there with him wanting to go back to Kurama.

The therapist explained to her that this was normal, and it was known as Stockholm Syndrome.

Naruto waved at Shizune good-bye and he stepped outside and bask into the warm sun. Hinata stood under the tree, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be too upset at her, Hinata. Tsunade is just protective."

"She hates me because of what Sakura told her."

"I know, but now she doesn't."

"I hate her."

"Who?" Naruto said, letting go of her.

"Who else? Sakura!" She scowled. "She isn't a very good person and I just can't stand being around her. I've never felt this way about somebody in my entire life!"

Naruto laughed. "I know, she can be pretty nosey and tends to stick her nose in things that doesn't involve her."

"Why do you still hang out with her?"

Naruto shrugged. "I've known her for a while, and I know she means well even though she goes about doing things differently."

She didn't like that answer. Naruto looked down at the phone she took out her pocket. "This isn't my phone, Naruto. This is yours."

Naruto took it and pulled out another phone from his pocket. "Ah, I guess it is." He grinned.

"Why?"

"Because I know how that woman can get. She doesn't care about other's privacy and she calls herself a doctor." He shook his head. "Trust me, it isn't her first time doing that."

"But how did you get my phone?"

"I took it," Naruto said. "Are you mad at me?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, I can never be mad at me," She took the phone from Naruto.

"I know there are important things in them. Maybe you should be careful because some people won't be too understanding."

Hinata was shocked. Did he know about the pictures? She changed the home screen so no one would notice, but-

"Come on, let's go to my place so we can spend the rest of the day together." Naruto said, grabbing her hand.

Hinata allowed Naruto to guide her and she kept thinking about the incident, and Sakura.

She was becoming an annoyance.

* * *

In the bathroom, Hinata observed herself in the mirror. She placed her hands on her cheeks and tried to pat them down, then she pushed her bangs back and wondered if she should grow her bangs out.

"Naruto, do you think I should grow my bangs out?"

"No, I like 'em the way they are." Naruto responded.

She made her way to the living room area and saw Naruto standing in the kitchen, looking down at something. She walked around the counter and was shocked to find a defenseless frog tied down and very much alive.

"Naruto! What are you doing?"

"Just practicing."

All color drained from Hinata's face, and Naruto noticed. "Ah, I usually practice on them, so I become skilled when I become a forensic pathologist."

"I think you're already good," She mumbled.

Naruto hummed. "You think so?" He grinned.

Hinata paled and shook her head. "It's so cruel."

"We have a lot of frogs in the world, Hinata. Killing one isn't going to make a difference. Why don't you try?" He said, passing her the scalpel.

She looked at the miniature knife and shook her head which made Naruto pout. "Please for me. There's so many things I want to show you," He lowered his bottom lip and started whimpering.

Hinata lowered her shoulder, and muttered, "Fine." It wasn't like it was a human, right?

Naruto was ecstatic and he pulled Hinata in front of him, wrapped his arms around her body. "You're the best," He left a trail of kisses on her neck which made Hinata giggled. He placed his hand on hers and guided the scalpel to the frog.

The frog looked so helpless, and Hinata could have sworn he gulped. Each arm and leg were tied down to the metal tray and he looked terrified.

"Nar-

"It's okay," He reassured her, and kissed her on the cheek. "It's better when they're alive." Hinata felt the scalpel pierced the skin of the frog, and her heartbeat pounded against her chest when Naruto forced the scalpel in her hand into the frog's neck and steadily glided it across the frog's lower region.

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw the blood seep out of the frog and how it squirmed trying to free itself.

Her stomach felt uneasy and she fainted.

_The light from above blinded her vision momentarily, and she shielded her eyes. She looked around the smallish room and noticed she was inside her bedroom._

"_Hinata!" _

_Her eyes widened and she quickly darted to Kurenai who was calling for her. It felt so slow and her body was not fast enough to reach Kurenai. _

_She paused by the door to catch her breath and then barged in. "Kurenai!"_

_The dark hair woman turned around and smiled. "It's dinner time!" _

_Hinata tilted her head to the side and she suddenly stood in front of the bar counter in the kitchen. "Kurenai?" She looked around. _

_Hinata stared at the table that was adorned with food, and her heart missed a beat when a big silver tray fell from the sky to the table, which caused the food to fall over the carpet. _

_There was an eerie feeling as she approached the table slowly, and she covered her mouth when she saw a naked Kurenai bounded to the tray. _

"_H-Hinata," _

_Hinata covered her mouth and her eyes watered when Kurenai stared at her with a dead expression. "K-Kurenai?" _

"_**Shall we get started?"**_

_The familiar voice made her glance over her shoulder and she watched herself walk towards the table with a sharp knife in hand. _

"_**It's better when you're alive." **_

_Hinata watched as Kurenai started hyperventilating and struggled to free herself. She started to scream at her and Hinata covered her ears. "How could you do this to me you little bitch! I hate you!"_

"_**Such harsh words, Kurenai." **_

_Hinata screamed at herself when she plunged the knife into Kurenai. _

_She looked down at her blood-stained hands, and her head shut up when she heard somebody clapping._

_It was Naruto who was staring at her like she had done something good. She could feel her lip tug upward, and he grinned. _

"_Good job! You just won a prize." He held a baby in his hand, and he smirked. _

"_Catch." Naruto threw the crying baby at her, and just as she was about to catch it, something grabbed her hand and she looked down. _

"_**You stupid bitch! I knew I couldn't trust you!" **__Kurenai screamed at her._

Hinata jumped from her sleep and screamed, "Kurenai!"

"Calm down, Hinata. You're okay."

Hinata looked back and forth until her eyes met Naruto who was sitting by her feet. She scattered on her knees and embraced him, tightly. "It's okay. It's okay."

She closed her eyes tightly and inhaled his scent. "I just had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," She sat on her legs and looked down. "Naruto, can I ask you a question?"

He leaned back on the chair and watched Hinata. "Sure!"

"You wouldn't hide anything from me, right?" She gulped.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. If I am then it is unintentional." Naruto said, grabbing his hands into hers. "I wouldn't keep secrets from you, Hinata." He laid a kiss on her forehead.

Hinata was a little upset that Naruto would lie to her. He was keeping a secret from her, a big one! But maybe he wasn't ready or trusted her with something so big?

"Naruto, I saw you."

"I saw you too." He said, squeezing her nose playful.

She pouted and held his hand. "I follow you…" Her voice faded.

"So do I."

"That's not what I mean!" Her eyes met his. "When we first met, I was drawn to your scent. It's like it searched me out and led me to you. I was so happy because I've never felt this way about somebody," She felt her eyes watered, and she let out a chuckle. "I guess it's weird for me to cry over something like this, but you changed my life, drastically."

"You're so adorable, Hinata." Naruto grabbed her hand, gently. "You know, Kurama told me I would find somebody I would love, and she would love me just as much. I didn't believe him, but I've met some terrific people ever since I moved to Konoha, and to put the cherry on the top, I met you!" He leaned closer. "I'm never going to let you go."

Hinata's face turned red and intertwined her fingers into his and he patted her on her head. "Naruto you're not from Konoha?" She said, once realizing what he had said. "You moved here?"

"I was born here, but my parents moved to Suna before they died. That's where I was up until baa-chan found me."

"From the foster care." She said, sadly.

"Oh, no she found me chained in the basement when they raided the house." He placed his chin and gazed at the ceiling. "I was there for five days, six? I'm not sure."

"Chained!" Hinata shouted, worriedly. Naruto laughed at her. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because your reaction is so cute!" He said, pinching her cheeks. "They weren't bad days," His voice was low. "and they weren't good days because he left me."

"Who?"

"Kurama," He frowned. "He left me there with that rotten corpse," His right eye twitched, "chained to the wall like I was a fucking dog. He didn't even take me with that bitch he loves so much because she didn't want me tagging along. There was a little anger in his voice, but then he looked up and smiled. "But hey! If that didn't happen then I would have never met you and I can't picture a world without you, Hinata."

She was surprise to hear Naruto curse, and in fact this was her first time hearing it. "That's not nice what he did." Hinata mumbled. "You probably love your adopted father, huh Naruto?"

"Love? I'm not sure if I did, but he was somebody I admired. But enough about him. He's somewhere out there living his best life if he isn't already dead."

"Can I spend the night, Naruto?"

He nodded eagerly. "You're always welcomed, Hinata. You know where my spare key is. You can have it and stop by any time you want to."

"But Kurenai…" Hinata remembered.

"Hmmm, you're old enough to make your own decisions so I don't understand why Kurenai wants to hog you all to herself." Naruto said, rubbing his cheeks against hers.

* * *

The bed shifted when Naruto joined her after he had just come from taking a shower. The smell of Irish spring made her nose tickled and she took a deep breath. Not because of the smell, but because she could feel Naruto's warmth.

"What did you say for Kurenai to let you spend the night?" Naruto asked, fluffing his pillow.

"Oh, I- I told a little white lie."

"Oh, Hinata you're becoming a bad girl!" Naruto said, tackling her.

Hinata giggled when Naruto tickled her. She kept laughing and the tears swelled in the corner of her eyes. "Naruto!"

He laid down beside her, and she held his hand. "I-

Naruto's phone rang, and he grabbed his phone from the nightstand. Hinata glanced at the time and it was almost midnight.

Who could possibly be calling him at this hour?

He rubbed his eyes and groaned when he saw Sakura on his caller ID. When he answered the phone, she rambled on.

"It's about time you picked up the damn phone."

Her words slur and Naruto knew this was going to be one of her drunken calls. Hinata grimaced when she heard Sakura's voice and she quickly turned around.

"Sakura, do you realize how late it is?"

"D-do DO I CARE?" She shouted, drunkenly. "Naro, that girl ain't right in the head. I hate her! She evil," She hiccupped. "Very evil. And she- she doesn't deserve you. God! Why do you have to be a fucking di- dick head or an idiot! Maybe both! You're thinking with your dick, and- and – and she isn't even pretty." She paused. "I can- can be the girl for you. Hinata's a b-i-t-c-h and you should-

Hinata grabbed the phone from his hand threw it against the wall.

Naruto's eyes widened and Hinata panted angrily.

"Hina-

"No!" She stared angrily at Naruto. "How do you call her a friend when she speaks to you like that? When she talks about me like that?"

"Hinata, t-that was my phone," Naruto said, sadly.

Hinata realized what she had done and covered her face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that. Naruto, I've never done something like that. Please," Hinata said, holding his arm. "I'm not crazy. I'm sorry."

Naruto's eyes lingered to his shattered phone, and the hole in the wall and he felt turned on. "Wow." He said in awe. "That was kind of sexy."

He chuckled when Hinata looked away. He got up and picked up the pieces off the rug. Hinata crawled to the end of the bed and watched. "I'm sorry. I can repay you back, Naruto."

He shook his head. "No, it's okay. I would have done the same thing if someone called your phone saying rude stuff about me."

"Really?"

"Yup, I would kill for you," He glanced over his shoulder.

Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat and went back to the head of the bed. She didn't know what came over her, and it just happened. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked, worriedly when she saw Naruto putting on some gray sweatpants. "I'm sorry! Please," Hinata's eyes watered. "I'm-

"Hinata, I said it's okay. I have an extra one anyway. I'm just heading to the 7/11 for a something to drink and a quick snack. Do you want something?"

"It's so late. I can come with you."

"No, it's okay. You can stay here. It's right around the corner."

Hinata pulled the blanket over here and watched him maneuver through the room. He stepped on her side of the bed and gave her a wet kiss. "I'll be back soon."

She heard the front door click and she stared at the hole in the wall. If Naruto wasn't upset, then maybe she shouldn't worry She thought.

She pushed her legs against her chest and stared at the wall. It felt like forever, and Naruto wasn't back.

Five Minutes went by. Then ten minutes rolled over. Soon, it would be almost thirty minutes and she felt herself getting sleepy.

She jumped off the bed and quickly put on her jean pants. She would check on him to make sure he was okay since he didn't have a phone.

* * *

Hinata was unfamiliar with the area, but she knew there was a 7/11 somewhere close to the house. It was a little rundown with flickering lights.

The sliding door opened and Hinata stepped into the store. She looked around and there was nobody in there except for the clerk that was eyeing her like some fresh meat. She nervously approached him, and his eyes darted to her chest.

She didn't think to wear a bra as she just wanted to make sure Naruto was okay. "Um, e-excuse me. Have you seen a blonde hair man in here?"

"No. But-

Hinata quickly left before he could utter another word and she looked left and right. There was no way Naruto would've passed her because she would have at least spotted him.

"Should I go to his house and wait?" She asked aloud. "Why did I have to do that with his phone!" She smacked her cheeks. "Stupid me!"

She decided on going back to his place and waiting. Her head hanged low as a bunch of negative thoughts went through her mind.

**Maybe you scared him away?**

**Why did you break his phone?**

**He's going to think you're crazy.**

**Baka! You had him now he's gone.**

**You know it's that pink hair bitch's fault!**

"Oh, you're so adorable!"

"Thank you!"

Hinata's head snapped up and she stopped in her tracks when she saw Naruto walking with another girl on the opposite side of the street.

He didn't seem to notice her, but he stared at the girl with admiration. She felt her heart split in two, and she shook her head. This couldn't be Naruto. She rubbed her eyes, and they were playing no tricks on her. It really was Naruto!

"H- he lied to me," She felt her lower lips trembled.

The girl wrapped her arms around his and laughed. "He broke his promise," She felt her right eye twitched.

She ran across the road without looking, and luckily there were no cars driving. She hid behind the tree every so often, watching them.

Hinata sunk her nails into the palm of her hands when she saw Naruto "flirting" with this bimbo.

How could he do this to her? After saying he was just going to the shop. He lied!

She was about to confront him when he pulled the woman into an alley way. Her heart thumped when she heard the woman giggle, and she marched towards their way. There was no way on God's green earth this woman was going to swoop in and take Naruto. Not after everything Hinata endured.

She peeped her head around the corner and saw her leaned against the wall with Naruto standing over her.

She pulled back when Naruto turned his head to the side.

Hinata chewed down on her bottom lip and she felt her eyes watered. She wasn't good enough for him.

Instead of feeling sadness, she felt an unbelievable rage burned deep in her stomach and she was about to let them have it, when she heard the woman screamed in terror.

Hinata peeped her head back in the alley way again, and saw Naruto hovering over the girl, breathing heavily. His eyes looked out of reach and he wore a menacing look on his face. Her eyes lingered to the woman who was holding her stomach, and that's when Hinata spotted the knife Naruto held, dripping blood.

He wanted to do more to her. He wanted to see her insides and rearrange them. But now-

Her hands reached out to Naruto, shakenly and she whimpered. "P-please,"

Naruto grabbed her hand and smiled innocently, and she had a glimmer of hope that he would stop. A piercing shriek reached Hinata's ear and she covered them. Naruto had snapped her hand back, and she cried in pain.

Just seeing her facial expression made him feel arouse, and he shuddered in excitement. Her once white blouse was quickly being stained by her blood and that made Naruto happy- not that he wasn't happy before. This was another happiness- sort of like a hobby. Yeah, a hobby he wanted to get better at.

"Please!" She cried. "D-don't kill me. If you let-

"Let me go, I won't tell anyone." He finished her sentence. "I've heard it before."

She held her hands in front of her when Naruto tried to slash her face with the butcher knife, and she shrieked. He gripped her by her hair and lifted her slightly up.

Hinata stared in horror/amazement and she couldn't bring herself to move.

Naruto brought the knife down and slashed it against neck before discarding her like she was some trash to the ground. Hinata covered her mouth as she realized she could have **saved** her.

His breathing was heavy and rapid, and he felt the blood rushing through his veins. Excitement is what he felt, and it wasn't only just because of his victim. The pure thought of it was like ecstasy, and a dark chuckle escaped his lips. He held his stomach and he burst into laughter, and Hinata watched in terror. She had never heard Naruto laughed like this.

The knife fell to the floor and Naruto left the alley way still laughing like a maniac. Hinata quickly crouched behind the garbage and closed her eyes tightly. It happened again. It happened under her watch- again!

"S… someone… he-help,"

Hinata snapped out her thoughts and heard a weak voice call out for help. She made a gasping sound, and Hinata saw the girl trying to drag herself to safety. The pebble stuck to her knees as she crawled to the girl who looked back at with teary eyes. "P-please… h… help me."

Blood oozed from her neck, and the side of her face and Hinata took a deep breath. Her hand trembled while she tried to reach in her back pocket to grab her cell phone. Maybe the girl had a chance of living if she acted quick enough.

A car tire screeched in the background and Hinata wheezed and she came to her senses. The girl was still alive… and that meant Naruto would get into trouble. She would be able to describe Naruto and they'll take him away forever and she won't get to see him again.

"P… please!" She gasped out.

Hinata stared at the distance between the knife and her, and her bangs casted over her eyes. "Maybe it's the only way I can save him." She mumbled softly. The grip around her phone tightened and she squeezed her eyes tightly, the tears were trying to make their way out. "Please God! Please tell me if I'm doing the right thing!"

-Review-


	9. Killing someone should be fun, never o

_Note: Flashbacks are in italic. Skip over if you want to do so. _

**AN: Readers, there are some (probably a lot) grammatical errors. I've reread this thing and updated the errors, but I know you will find some. I still have a slow laptop and with this massive word count, my Grammarly is slow!**

**Chapter Nine: "Killing someone should be fun, never out of anger."**

Naruto stared at the butchered body that sat in the tub filled with orangey water. The man's lifeless eyes stared back at him, and he quickly turned around when he heard someone opened the bathroom door.

His blue eyes shimmered with happiness and his face stung by all the smiling he was doing. "What are you going to do now?" He asked, eagerly.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

Naruto zipped his mouth and threw away the key. "I won't tell a soul, Kurama-nii."

Kurama nodded and placed his massive hand on the top of Naruto's head. "You're a strange one, aren't you? Who knew you would like something like this?"

Naruto turned around and gawked at the body. "It's beautiful!" He exclaimed and he placed his tiny hand on his chest. "Kurama-nii, my heart is beating so fast. Is that okay?"

Kurama observed the tiny boy with amusement. Naruto ran to the tub and went on his knees. He poked the body a few times and smiled, innocently. "Do my insides look like that, Kurama-nii?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"Yes, but smaller. I can show you if you want?" Kurama grinned sadistically.

Without thinking twice about it, Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

Throughout the months, Kurama and Naruto had developed a close bond, almost like brothers and Naruto admired Kurama more than anyone else in the world.

Being a little kid and finding a new "hobby" Naruto had a hard time containing his excitement. Sometimes he would talk about it with the other kids in the household who quickly tried to shut him up, not believing his chattering, or would draw childlike drawings of blood and body parts.

Kurama noticed right away and would severely punish Naruto for breaking his promise.

He explained to him that this was something others did not need to know about because they were weak and would not understand the joy of murder. Naruto did not understand first and was confused about why Kurama would want to hide something so fascinating until he started watching documentaries during movie day, the news, and what they do to people like Kurama and him.

Hana grew suspicious of Kurama and Naruto's newfound relationship. She noticed how close the two were, and what Naruto would tell the other kids. She didn't pay any mind to it, about the blood and chopped up body parts because Kurama was a forensic pathologist, however, the man also seemed different.

They had a few meetings with the teachers in Suna Elementary and they had to quickly explain Kurama's job, and the teachers understood and advise that Kurama do not expose Naruto to such things. She had never seen Kurama so upset, and Naruto was dealt with- harshly.

Naruto was withdrawn and Hana begged Kurama to bring Naruto back to the foster system or get him evaluated because of what he did to Akari. The girl was shaken and spent her days glued to everyone except Kurama and Naruto.

Akari had scars that flared up, and Kurama suggested they take her out of school and homeschool her. Hana was against it and felt that school was an environment needed to build each's child identity. It was a screaming match between the two adults, but Kurama always got his way- always.

Sometimes Naruto's eyes scared Hana because he had those same eyes Kurama had. They started innocent, sweet, gentle, loving, but the more you looked into them it was like dark pools that held so much evil, anger, chaos.

A year went by and Naruto felt lost and out of place. Kurama began to spend long hours at his job, and when he was home it was chaos. Naruto enjoyed a little chaos here and there, but it was different, and Kurama didn't see the fun in it. It was just something he did so he could escape.

He would find Hana crying every day, even in front of the kids, and he cried too. Kurama was acting differently.

It would be weeks before he came home, and when he did, he just had his way with Hana, would give Naruto a half-smile, and zip his lips to remind him of the promise and leave.

One day, Hana sat at the table defeated. Naruto waltzed in and glared at Hana with so much animosity.

"Why couldn't you be the type of woman Kurama needs?"

Hearing those words was a slap to Hana's face and Naruto left. He had heard Kurama say that to him and Hana on multiple occasions, even when he was drunk or in his sleep.

He always asked Kurama what he meant, and he told him he would find somebody one day he loved wholeheartedly, and she would love him just as much despite what he was.

Hana broke down when Naruto left the kitchen and she finally realized.

Kurama was cheating on her with another woman.

They had the chance to meet the other woman one day when Kurama invited her over for dinner which Hana prepared.

There was an awkward silence and Hana knew quite well this was her. She was a pretty thing. She had long chestnut brown hair that reached her shoulders, beautiful auburn eyes and her skin was flawless and glassy.

She was a colleague of his and they worked side by side.

Naruto eyed the woman down, and he lost his appetite. He didn't understand, yet, what was going on between the adults, but he knew one thing. Hana was much prettier than this woman. She smiled at them and tried to make small talks with him and the rest of the children, but Naruto was all too familiar about these types of women.

They weren't a Hana.

When that lady left, he had never seen that side of Hana before. He hid under the table in the kitchen after she told the kids to leave and listened.

"Are you serious!" She exploded.

Kurama was unfazed by Hana's reaction and gave her a bored look. "You're fucking her, aren't you? How could you do this to me? The kids? Us? After everything we've been through!"

"You were boring me, so I found somebody else to fill that spot." He shrugged.

That sting Hana and she slapped him in the face. Kurama's head turned to the side, and he stared at the ground before he gripped her by her hair and pushed her over the counter.

"What did I tell you about putting your fucking hands on me?" He shoved her head into the dirty dishwater. Hana tried to fight back to breathe, but Kurama was stronger than her. After he felt satisfied, he lifted her head out of the water and she gasped for air.

She began to cry and shook her head, asking, "What did I do wrong? Why can't you love me?"

He dropped her to the floor. "Naruto, let's go," He said before he left the kitchen.

Naruto quickly scattered to his feet and followed behind Kurama. The days were dwindling, and unknown to Naruto, these would be his last few months with his admirer, Kurama.

-0-

Hinata took a deep breath as she approached Naruto with some hot chocolate. Her hands trembled, but she managed to place it on the table and sat beside him.

She could still see some water racing down his neck and she wanted to scold him for not drying himself off properly, however, now was not the time.

Now- now was the time to confess everything she knew about him. She couldn't hold back, and she wouldn't.

"I love you," Her eyes shimmered lovingly.

Naruto stared fondly at the girl, and he smiled. "I love you too, Hinata."

Her heart pounded by those genuine words, and she couldn't help but swallow the lump lounged into her throat. She played with the piece of thread hanging from the shirt and she nodded. "You're nice, sweet, kind, and playful, and it makes me so happy that you're a part of my life, but- She glanced at him briefly, "that's just one side to you, huh?" Hinata cracked a smile. "Deep down you're different, really different, p-possibly insane and things others may not like makes you happy, huh?"

"I'm sorry," Naruto spoke softly.

Hinata snapped the thread from the shirt and set her eyes on him. "No, you're not." Her voice was neither loud nor soft. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw her eyes watered. "Don't say something you don't mean."

They stayed quiet for some time, and Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't hate you, I'm still madly in love with you, but I am upset with you."

"I know," He said looking down at his lap.

"Why would you keep this secret away from me?"

Naruto looked to his side, then back at Hinata. "I didn't keep anything from you," he mumbled. "And even if I did, who would confess to something like that to the person they love?"

"Don't you trust me?" He nodded. "Then why? I still love you despite everything you've done. I care about you, and I don't want anything to separate us." She chewed the bottom of her lips and held her stomach.

Just thinking about it made her trembled. Naruto had almost made a mistake that could have been the end of him. "I don't want to lose you," She broke down.

Naruto panicked when he saw Hinata crying hysterically. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Don't cry, Hinata. You're not going to lose me."

Hearing that made something snap in Hinata and she pushed him off. He stared shockingly at her, and he took a deep breath. She had every reason to be upset.

"Baka!" She punched him repeatedly on his chest. "Baka! Baka! Baka!" He held her fist and she panted heavily. "I'm trembling right now, I really am." Her tears splattered to the wooden floor.

Naruto placed his hand on her back and rubbed it gently. "I know you are, and you have every right to be upset with me, and if hitting me makes you feel better, then please do so, but please don't ever say you hate me."

Hinata jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'll never hate you!" She cried. "I just don't want there to be any secrets between us. I don't want you to get caught! I just want to help you get better."

"I know, I know."

After a while, she calmed down. "Promise me you won't keep any secrets from me." She rested her small hands on his shoulders and gazed into his eyes.

"I promise," He smiled cheekily. She heaved a sigh. "So, tell me why were you following me?"

Hinata's eyes widened momentarily as it dawned on her. She was so caught up with Naruto and his actions that she didn't realize she was the one who was keeping a secret.

"I'm s-sorry. I kept accusing you of keeping secrets from me, and I had one of my own." She blushed from embarrassment. "That day we met on the train," She could feel her heart racing because it felt so much like a fairy tale how they met. "That day I met you on the train, you wrapped your arms around me, and protected me and I just needed to know who you were. I- I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I-I even had dreams about you and-

They always felt real. Him being there with her, watching her, holding her.

"So, I followed you. I just wanted to know more about you, the type of person you were. I watched your every move. I knew how many ramens you ate, who you were with, your friends, I- The more she spoke, the more she felt embarrassed, and crazy. She looked briefly at Naruto and she was surprised he didn't react with disgust. "I took pictures of you," She mumbled. "I transferred to your school and got the same classes you did. I just wanted to be around you," She wiped her eyes. "I've never felt this way about somebody a-and that night I followed you in the park-

_Hinata peeped through the bushes, careful not to make it rustle. 'Why is he talking to Naruto like that?'_

"_Hold on Marco. I'll call you back. This punk is going to get his a-_

_Hinata's eyes widened as she crawled back on the damp grass. She covered her mouth with her hands to suppress her the screams._

"_Yuki?"_

"_Yuki?"_

_She covered her ears as the man screamed for help. Hinata whimpered when she heard something fall to the ground with a thud. The tears fell from her cheeks, and she shook her head, praying for it to stop. Her heart stopped when she heard:_

"_Ah, hello."_

_Hinata felt her hands tremble when she heard Naruto's voice. There was something deeply troubling about it, and it sent shivers down her spine._

"_I'm sorry, b- but your friend can't come to the phone anymore." He chuckled darkly. "Ja ne." He disconnected the call. He threw the phone in the bushes, barely missing Hinata and walked away._

"And even after knowing all you've done, I fell in love with you."

Naruto tried to stifle his laugh, but he couldn't, and he ended up laughing loudly. Hinata felt hot, and embarrassed and just as she was about to run away, but Naruto held her down on his lap, still laughing from time to time.

"I-I'm sorry," His cheeks burned. "I wasn't laughing at you, but I've waited so long for you to admit it."

Hinata calmed herself in his arms and waited for him to finish. "Hinata," Naruto said, cupping her cheeks. "You're so cute and innocent." He kissed her nose. "I know all about your stalking," He spoke nonchalant. "I know everything you did, like watching me from the distance, taking pictures of me, transferring to my school, lying in my bed," His voice suddenly became low. "Hiding in my closet," He smirked when Hinata stared mortified.

"Why are you embarrassed?" He tilted his head to the side. "You're acting like that's worse than killing someone." He laughed when Hinata frowned. "Do you want to know how I know?"

Her tongue felt heavy and all she could do was nod her head.

"So, did I."

Hinata cocked her head to the side, and she suddenly realized.

"_I follow you…" Her voice faded._

"_So do I."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Do you think it's him?" Sakura asked Ino._

"_We'll see. You know the murderer already has his own fan club."_

"_How? They didn't even leave a sketch of the guy, and besides maybe the killer is a girl." Kiba said._

_Hinata held her stomach as she felt queasy about the topic. She gazed at Naruto to see if he was doing fine, and he was happily eating her strawberry yogurt. Naruto put down the spoon when Hinata's eyes landed on him and he winked at her before finishing it._

_._

_._

_._

"_But how did you get my phone?"_

"_I took it," Naruto said. "Are you mad at me?"_

_Hinata shook her head. "No, I can never be mad at you," She took the phone from Naruto._

"_I know there are important things in it. Maybe you should be careful because some people won't be too understanding."_

_._

_._

_._

"_She's a cute stalker though," Naruto grinned._

"_Mhm. Let me get you out here before the sea rages." Naruto chuckled._

_._

_._

_._

"_Oh, maybe you should stop spending time watching Hello Kitty and watch more horror movies,"_

_._

_._

_._

"It goes back much more than that," He smirked.

Hinata opened her mouth widely at the new information. "You knew all this time."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at her. "Of course, I did." He grinned.

"I want to help you," Hinata deadpanned. "I want to help you get over this thing and live a normal life, Naruto."

"Normal?" He didn't sound hurt and it was just an innocent question. He knew he wasn't normal and killing wasn't something normal people did for a hobby, but still. It was the only thing he really knew, one of the many things he enjoyed doing, so why would he want to stop?

Humans gave off a raw emotion when they're helpless, fearful, cunning, mad, defeated. He enjoyed every look on their faces. It was such a turn on and was even more exciting when someone watched.

Hinata cupped his cheeks which brought him back to reality. "I still love you," She kissed him on his forehead. "I'll always love you, so let me help you."

A new turn of events shifted his previous plans, and he didn't expect Hinata to do such a drastic thing, to paint him in her colors, but he would. Why? Because everyone knows you should never wash white with colors.

"I love you too, Hinata, but what if I can't change? I've been this way ever since I met Kurama, so what if I can't?" He lowered his head. "Would you still love me?"

"I'll love you even after I die, Naruto. I just don't want to lose you. I don't want them to take you away from me. I can't afford to lose you." She kissed his forehead again. "You're mine, all mine, and will always be mine, forever."

Hinata held him tightly, and the more she held him, the wider his grin became.

"Please tell me," She said releasing him. "about this Kurama person."

He tilted his head. "It's almost four in the morning, I-

Hinata shook her head. "I need to know more about you, Naruto. You mentioned this Kurama person before and how he locked you in the basement, so please tell me about your childhood. Please tell me everything and don't leave nothing out."

He leaned back on the chair and nodded. "I've always felt like something was missing from my life," Naruto said, staring at the ceiling. "I've never really understood it, this thing, until Kurama and Hana adopted me…"

**(Please refer to Chapter 7: Naruto's Awakening for his childhood).**

Hinata held her stomach as Naruto told his story, and she got up a few times to throw up. She apologized and told him to continue. She needed to understand Naruto and his reasoning.

Anything that would help her fix him.

"I've never seen Hana so upset." Naruto said. "I had a feeling she didn't like me, but who could blame her? It was because of me why everything went to hell."

"Because you k-k-killed them?" She stuttered out.

"I only killed one. Kurama did the rest. I always had a feeling he would, but I just didn't know when." Naruto replied.

..

….

Hana sat quietly with the kids as they ate in peace. She kept glancing at Naruto who sat on the tiled floor. He only ate a little and pushed the plate to the side. Hana loved all her kids, but Naruto was an exception.

She hated him because she honestly believed he was the reason Kurama was no longer with them. The chair scraped against the floor and she marched over to him.

"Why aren't you eating?" She balled her fist.

"I'm not hungry," He mumbled. "When is Kurama coming back?"

"Why? Do you think he'll come back for you?" She grabbed the plate off the floor and threw it in the garbage. "It's your fault he isn't here." She mumbled. "Everything is your fault."

"No, it isn't!" Naruto screamed at her. "It's your fault! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"Shut up!"

Akari trembled while Roshi tried to comfort her. Hana looked over her shoulder and saw how frightened her children were, and she broke down in tears.

Naruto watched as the other kids started to cry along with Hana. He got up and sat on the living room sofa. Their wails became unbearable, and before he realized, he was crying too.

Kurama wasn't here. He longed to see him. Be with him. Spend time with him. Have fun. Just the two of them, but she ruined it. That woman.

Soon afterwards, Hana became very abusive to Naruto, and so did the other kids. She made him eat on the floor, sometimes she would starve him, or called him out of his name. He wasn't allowed to be around the other kids, and she would lock him in the closet for hours until he used the bathroom on his self.

Naruto waited, day after day, weeks after weeks, and still Kurama didn't show up. Kurama didn't come for him. Kurama didn't stop them.

One day when Hana and the kids were tormenting him, he just stood there silently. They didn't care, and he couldn't blame them. He was the outcast and he had done so many wrong things. All he knew was Kurama had abandoned him and he wouldn't see him ever again.

But it was that day, everything came into play. Hana had slapped him so hard for disobeying her orders, that his lip split, and his tooth had fallen out. There was so much blood, and Hana's hands trembled when she saw what she had done.

"N-Naruto! I-

There was a sound that clicked, and all eyes turned towards the door that opened slowly. Hana stared in disbelief when she saw Kurama standing by the door.

"K-Kurama!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Where have you been? I missed you so much!" To her surprise, Kurama hugged her and his eyes locked on Naruto who glared at him.

He spotted the blood that ran down from his chin, and Naruto turned and headed to his room. Kurama would leave like always, so it didn't matter. He pressed his knees against his chest and stared at the wall.

Kurama would leave like always…. Leave him…. Alone… again…

There was a knock on the door, and the light made its way into the room when the door opened slowly. "Naruto,"

"What? Are you leaving so soon?" He barked.

"Soon, but I just wanted to check on you. Did Hana hit you?"

"What do you care, huh?"

Kurama crossed his arms and sighed. "You know I would take you with me- hearing that made his heart skip a beat, "but the woman doesn't like kids. You understand, right?"

"Fuck you," The tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Kurama smiled solemnly and without a word he left the room.

.

.

.

Naruto got up slowly and walked into the living room where Roshi, Yuki, and Yuno were playing a board game. He turned his head to left to see Akari in the kitchen trying to grab the box of cookies from the high counter top.

His ears wiggled as he could hear Kurama and Hana in the other room, and he balled his fist. It was like this every time Kurama came back, and soon he would be gone, this time probably for good. He balled his fist tightly and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want Kurama to leave! He didn't want him to leave him here with them!

The more he thought about it, the more he got incredibly angry.

Akari had managed to snag the box of cookies and he took a deep breath. Last time… that time he had done those things to Akari, Kurama took him away… They were away for a long time so maybe…

Akari walked into living room slowly and she froze when she saw Naruto just standing there. There eyes connected instantly, and she shivered slightly when she noticed the dead look in his eyes. He saw that, and his lips tugged upwards.

No, that smile wasn't genuine at all. That smile made her sick to her stomach and she remained still. It was as if something had covered her mouth and she couldn't do anything about it. Her little heart knocked against her chest and her eyes watched him walked over to the kitchen.

Roshi peeped his head up when he noticed Akari didn't return. He saw her standing there watching Naruto who had entered the kitchen.

Being the older brother, he walked by her side and patted her head which brought her back to reality.

"What's the matter?"

Akari looked down and held the box of cookies tightly. "H- He scares me,"

Roshi glared at Naruto who had his back turned. "Oi, why are you in here? I thought Hana told you that you're not allowed in the kitchen." Naruto didn't respond. "You know it's your fault Kurama left right? I mean I guess it's a good thing since he isn't here. It'll be good if he leaves again," Roshi mumbled. Akari glanced at Roshi and nodded.

Naruto's shoulder trembled slightly, and Roshi turned to go back to the twins. "Let's go Akari."

Akari followed behind Roshi but stopped when she felt an eerie present behind her.

.

.

.

Hana wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck as the two made love, and she had never been so happy in her life. The entire world was cut off. It was just her, and him. No kids. No Naruto. Nobody, except them.

She closed her eyes tightly and he let out a low moan as he came in her. He rolled beside her, and she rested her head on his chest.

"Kurama," She whispered, "I-I'm sorry I haven't been a good wife, but I can do better. Please tell me."

"You wouldn't understand." He replied.

Before she could respond, the door slammed opened and Roshi rushed in. "Hana! Hana!"

Kurama turned to sit on the edge of the bed and sighed heavily. "You still don't have the kids under control I see." He grabbed his boxers from the ground.

Hana glared at Roshi for the interruption. Suddenly, there was commotion and screaming. "What's going on?" Hana said, covering herself with the blanket.

"I tried to pull him off, but he's too strong. He's stabbing Akari!" Roshi shouted. "Help please!"

Hana jumped from the bed and darted out the room. Kurama's eyes widened and he quickly pulled up his pants and followed behind Hana.

Akari screamed loudly as the blade punctured her white skin. Yuno and Yuki were in the corner, shivering in fear as they watched Naruto stab Akari repeatedly with the kitchen blade. Blood splattered all over the beige carpet and him.

Akari tried to push him off, but he was too strong. and he put all his weight on her stomach. She cried when the knife entered her small hand.

"We're having fun, right?" Naruto shouted. He forced the knife into her chest a few times.

Hana grabbed Naruto by his shirt, and he swung the knife at her, grazing her bare chest.

She dropped him to the floor and tried to tend to Akari who wasn't moving any longer. Kurama walked behind Hana who was crying and stared at Naruto who stood there, panting heavily.

"Why?" Kurama asked in a monotone voice.

"You're leaving anyway! Who cares!" Naruto blew up. "You're leaving me with them, again!" He finally cried. "I hate you!" He threw the knife to the ground.

Hana screamed as she held Akari's bloody body against hers.

Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose. It wasn't supposed to happen tonight, but all things happen for a reason.

"Get up," Kurama said, grabbing Hana by her arm.

The woman kicked and screamed when Akari's head hit the floor. Roshi stared in the hallway shaken in fear and quickly locked himself in the bathroom.

"W-we need an ambulance," Hana urged. "She may have a chance."

"She's dead." Kurama said without a trace of emotion in his voice. "Get the rest of the kids, now." Kurama demanded. "You stay there," He pointed towards Naruto. "And I mean it," He squinted his eyes.

"Kurama!"

The grip around her arm tightened and he glared at her. "If you want to be the kind of woman I love, get the kids," He said between clench teeth.

Hana wiped her eyes and the blood smeared on her delicate skin. She quickly gathered Yuno, Yuki and Roshi and brought them into the living room.

Yuno and Yuki cried hysterically, while Roshi was frozen in fear. It was as if every cell in his body told him to run and get away, that he was in danger, but he was too scared.

Kurama came back inside with some rope and threw it towards Hana. "Tie them up."

"What?" She said, confused. "Kurama!"

"If it's one thing I always told you, not to let your emotion get the best of you unless you'll make a simple mistake like this." Kurama glared at Naruto who stood there like a zombie. "Killing someone should be fun, never out of anger."

Hana stared shockingly at Kurama and what he had just explained to Naruto. She lounged towards the house phone and was about to dial the police when Kurama grabbed her by her brown hair and threw her to the floor.

"Wow," He said. "You little piece of shit," He stomped on her stomach.

Hana rolled on her side and held her stomach. "After all that shit you spoke about wanting to be the wife I need, and you pull that stunt." He ran his hand through his hair. "Shit!" He shouted. "This was not how I planned this shit out." He sighed loudly. "Whatever." He signaled Naruto over. "Move. Now!"

Naruto quickly rushed to Kurama's side, and he handed him some tape. "Cover their mouths." He said, passing Naruto some tape. "Oh, Hana, if you love me so much, tie their hands and legs and I promise it'll just be the two of us."

Naruto's ears wiggled and he reluctantly covered their mouths.

Once they were tied like some hogs, Kurama sat back on the chair and sighed. "Naruto, you really fucked me over this time. I was going to make this fun for the two of us before I leave, and you fucked it all over."

"I'm sorry. I just missed you and you were leaving."

"It doesn't matter!" Kurama said, glaring at him. "You know I always come back to see you."

Naruto lowered his head and sat down. Hana shook uncontrollably and watched as the kids' screams were muffled.

"Are you having fun?" Kurama asked him. "Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes," Naruto whispered.

"Hana, why don't you put on some fucking clothes?"

She quickly left their sight and ran into her room. "Killing out of anger takes away the fun, Naruto. You should never let anger consume you when doing something like this."

"I know," He squeezed his eyes shut. "I- I just wanted to be with you again. Why can't you take me with you?" His blue eyes gazed at Kurama. "Why do you need her?"

"Because I love her." Kurama responded.

Hana froze when she heard what Kurama said. She sobbed uncontrollably and Kurama glanced over his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and signaled her to come here. She slowly approached him, still crying and she sat on the accent chair opposite him.

"I should wait, but I don't have time." He sighed. "Hana, you stay here. Naruto, follow me."

.

.

.

"So, you did it out of anger." Hinata whispered. "B-but it wasn't your fault! Kurama played with both you and Hana's emotion so that makes you a victim. You only did that because you thought it would make him stay," She held her hands together. "What did he want?"

"I don't think myself as a victim, Hinata and as the years went by, I don't think Kurama played with my emotions. He kept me alive even after I screwed up." Naruto responded. "Kurama was twisted in his own way, and I've concluded that he didn't realize what he had in front of him."

"What do you mean?"

"Hana loved Kurama so much, but Kurama was too stupid to see." Naruto shrugged. "I'm getting a little tired, can I tell you the rest some other time."

Hinata gazed into his deep pools and noticed there was a flicker of sadness in his eyes. Maybe Naruto didn't know how much love he really had for Kurama and the mere thought of him abandoning him hurt him deeply is what she thought.

She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his head. "We can talk about it some other time. Let's get some shut eye."

Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata and pulled her tightly next to him. She couldn't help but stare into the darkness that engulfed the room. She could hear Naruto breathing slowly and she wondered if he had fallen asleep. How? After everything that was done and said, how could he fall asleep so easily? Yeah, maybe because this was normal for him. He had had been doing it for so long so.

She trembled slightly just thinking about that girl, and she squeezed her eyes shut. It will be okay is what she wanted to believe. She had to do it, or else Naruto would have been taken away from her.

Naruto stared in the darkness as he couldn't sleep. Just recalling his childhood made him slightly upset. He was conflicted. If it wasn't for Kurama leaving him there, then he would have never met Hinata, but it still wasn't fair right? Kurama was someone who he looked up to, and they had been through so much together.

They could have been the perfect family. Him, Kurama, and maybe even Hana…

"Hana," Naruto said with a shaken voice. "Do you still love Kurama?"

He could hear the chains moving, and she replied in a weak voice. "Yes."

"Why? He left you down here to die. Why do you still love him?"

"I- I don't know," She laughed suddenly. "I-I've always loved Kurama. He is my everything."

Naruto frowned by the answer. "But he doesn't love you because he didn't tell you his secret."

Hana felt her eyes watered and although Naruto couldn't see, she shook her head. "I guess you're right, but I would have still loved him either way. Do you think Kurama loves you?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around his knees and shook his head. "No," He whispered.

"Why? You were always his favorite child and he cared so much for you."

"If he did care about me why did he leave me?" He felt his eyes sting.

"I'm unsure, but maybe he knows you'll survive."

"I know you hate me," He suddenly said.

Hana frowned. "A child shouldn't know what hate means," She coughed harshly. The metallic taste entered her mouth and she held her stomach. She could feel the warm blood slowly leave her stomach and she closed her eyes tightly.

"But I do!" He shouted.

"I don't hate you, Naruto. I- I just hate who you are, but it is not your fault." She winced in pain. "You were born differently, and you have a different mindset. You and Kurama are both the same." Her voice became weaker. "He was going to do this either way."

Naruto remained quiet.

"Can I tell you a secret, Naruto?"

"Yes,"

"I don't care about what Kurama did or has done, I still love him. I would have followed him wherever he went, I- I just wished he could have seen that,"

Hinata had fallen asleep, but Naruto was still up. He held Hinata closed to him. He wouldn't make that mistake Kurama made. Kurama let go of someone who was important to him, someone who would have loved him unconditionally despite the very monster in him,

* * *

The rain poured down suddenly, and Shizune sighed as she watched the rain from the office window. This was the third time the weather man had gotten the forecast wrong, but she couldn't be too upset. He was such a young and handsome fellow to look at, and she couldn't contain her excitement. She giggled childishly just thinking about him.

"Fangirling over the weatherman again, Shizune," Tsunade questioned.

Shizune turned completely red and shook her head. Tsunade took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "Maybe you should think about dating."

"I should tell you the same thing," Shizune hummed. "If I remembered correctly, a certain white hair pervert wants your hand in marriage."

Tsunade scoffed. "I'll be in my office."

Shizune watched Tsunade disappeared through the back door and she gazed at the ceiling. "Oh, Naruto's birthday is almost here," She said. "She's probably stressing what to get him,"

The lights flickered suddenly, and a loud thunder echoed through the sky which made Shizune almost jump from her chair. She cleared her throat when the phone rang and she answered, "Dr. Tsunade's office, Shizune speaking how can I help you?"

"Ah, hello," Shizune blushed slightly when she heard the stranger's deep alluring voice. His voice was deep and captivating that she put on her best voice.

"H-Hi," She replied nervously. "A-are you making an appointment?"

"No, no," The stranger laughed softly. "You have a cute voice, Shizune was it? How are you doing today?"

Shizune nearly squealed. "I'm fine," She smiled cheekily. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, you can. I'm looking to speak to Dr. Tsunade in regards… to a private matter," She could tell he was smiling, and she wondered how this unknown man looked.

"Can I take a message?" She asked, playing with her straight hair.

"Oh no, it's a particularly important matter. I mean, I would love to stay and talk with you, but it is a dire matter regarding Naruto," Shizune's eyes widened and she held her stomach as she feared something had happened to him. "He's okay, but it is crucial. Can I speak to her?"

"Ah, yes. I will get her right away um-

"How rude of me, Shizune. I go by K."

"K?" She said, unsure. "Um, I'll transfer you now,"

"Thank you, Shizune. Hopefully, we'll get to talk a little longer."

"Yes, hopefully," She whispered. "Please hold."

"Thank you,"

Shizune placed the unknown man on hold and dialed Tsunade's office number.

Tsunade placed her coffee mug down and turned on the speaker.

"Wh-

"Tsunade, um- a man is on the phone. He says it's an important matter he needs to speak to you regarding Naruto."

"Naruto? What is his name?" Tsunade asked.

"Um, he said it was K," Her voice softened.

"K?" Tsunade sighed. "This better not be a prank call from that boy. Transfer him over,"

"Hai," Shizune squeaked. She quickly transferred the call and sighed once more.

Tsunade was going through some files when she heard a beep from the line signaling that a call had come through.

"Hello, this is- Before she could finish her sentence, an appealing voice came on the phone.

"So, Tsunade or should I say Dr. Tsunade," He hummed, "Tell me, how is my son doing?" She stopped flipping through the files, and a lump formed in her throat. It was as if someone had twisted her stomach and ripped out her heart. "You're quiet. So, I guess you know who you're speaking to," She could hear the man smirk over the phone.

"Well, didn't expect for you to sound like that," Tsunade said, trying to put up a front.

"I know. I can eat your heart out, huh?" He smiled. "You haven't been giving Naruto my letters. Why?"

"Why do you care? You locked him in the basement for five days to rot." Tsunade replied, bitterly. "I've already given every letters you've sent to the Suna police and it won't be long before you're caught, Kurama."

"Awe, no memento?" Kurama said, playfully. "I didn't leave him there to rot. I was going to get the ball of sunshine sooner or later, maybe," He chuckled.

"I'm going to report this to the police." Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "You're a danger not only to Naruto, but to everyone you've come into contact with."

"You think you know that boy so well, but remember this Dr. Tsunade, he's been in my care for all those years. Do you really think I haven't warped his mind? Do you really think that boy is normal?" There was a moment of silence. "Or maybe you do."

"Naruto is nothing like you." She barked. "Stop sending those letters to my house and leave him and me alone!"

"But he's my son!" Kurama snapped. He took a deep breath before he laughed. "Fucking neighbors tipped you guys or something, huh?" He slid his fingers through his dazzling red hair. "I take that as a yes. Anyway, I'm going to send him a present. You know his birthday is coming up soon."

"Kurama, I swear to god if you as so much lay a finger on him, I'll-

"You'll do what?" He deadpanned. "Naruto isn't a replacement for your dead brother, Dr. Tsunade and you know that." She winced by the mention of her brother. "You've been ignoring my letters for so long, I decided to call you to remind you, I'm still here." She heard some keys jingling in the background. "Well, I have business to tend to, Dr. Tsunade. Tell Naruto I say hi, and I'll talk to you later… baa-chan."

The phone line cut out, and her heartbeat fastened. She dropped the phone to the table and wiped her hands against her face. There were so many things that rushed through her mind that she didn't even know where to start.

* * *

Naruto knew he had to thread lightly with the entire situation. He could tell Hinata was still a little shaken up, and not to mention Sakura was becoming a thorn in his side with her constant somewhat truthful comments about Hinata.

God, if it wasn't for Ino telling him what happened in the mart that could have been ugly. He almost laughed because he couldn't believe how he managed to pull it off.

Still, Sakura was a nuisance and it was not like he could do anything about it, right? Technically he could shut her up for good, but she was in his friend circle and no telling how Ino would react to her best friend's untimely demise.

With Sakura's constant snooping and babbling would lead to something unnecessary which could be disastrous for both ends.

He sighed as he focused his eyes on the presentation in front of him. Sakura has always been jealous and that was part of the reason why it didn't work between her and Sasuke. She was one who craved attention and if Sasuke wasn't able to give it to her, she would seek it from him or someone else.

Killing was out of the picture, although it would be fun to see her pretty face turn into shock once she found out what he really was. Just imagining that fear alone was a turn on for him. Fear, shock, betrayal. That would be a sight to see. Just wrapping his hands around her slender neck and chocking the life out of her would be a ball. Hinata would probably enjoy it too since she didn't even like the girl.

He lowered his head and sighed softly. Why couldn't Sakura be like Ino and just enjoy Hinata's company? It's not like he even had a thing against Sakura. It was just who she was, but now that Hinata is in the picture, there's just somethings he can't allow from her.

"Shit," He could feel his pants tightened. Fantasizing about killing your friend in a class of almost thirty students wasn't the best idea.

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

He turned to his side and saw a red hair girl looking at him. Her name was Karin Uzumaki. Apparently, she was a distant cousin, or some shit like that, not that he cared.

He smiled at her. "I'm fine,"

"Presentation making you nervous?"

"No, learning about the different organs is quite fascinating." He grinned.

She nodded and adjusted her glasses. "Um, how is Sasuke doing?" He watched as her pale cheeks turned lively. "Him and Sakura aren't going out anymore, right?"

"Hmmm, he's fine." He smiled. "And no, they aren't. Interested?"

She nodded her head slowly, and Naruto almost chuckled. Females were so easy to read. "Do you want his phone number?"

Karin stared at him suspiciously then she pouted. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," He brought his hands up. "I'm just a simple man trying to help my best friend find the lady of his dreams, ya know?"

She nodded and turned her direction to the front of the class. There was something about Naruto that caught her attention. He was nice, sweet, gentle and kind. His chakra was a burst of energy and he was so warm.

Naruto slid a piece of paper on the table next to her and she took it.

"Make sure you wear protection. We don't want mini Sasuke's running around here," Karin lowered her head and she almost punched him.

* * *

In the academic lab, Hinata watched the rain pour down. She would have brought an umbrella had the weatherman gave accurate information today. Ino's eyes scanned through the work instruction and she turned to her side to see a flash of light burst in the sky followed by a rolling thunder.

"I should have known it was going to rain," She took out a calculator. She glanced at Hinata who was looking outside. "Are you okay, Hinata? You have some terrible eye bags,"

Hinata lowered her head. "I- I'm fine,"

"Did Naruto keep you up all night?" She giggled when Hinata's head snapped up.

"No, no it's nothing like that," She shook her head.

Ino fumbled through her backpack and pulled out a pink packet and slid it across the wooden table. "These are eyepatches for your eyebags. They'll help get rid of them. You have such a pretty face, remember that. Take care yourself."

Hinata took the small packet and read over it. "Thank you, Ino."

"It's no problem, marshmallow." She smiled. "But are you sure you're okay? You can tell me anything."

Hinata chewed on the bottom of her lips and nodded. "I slept by Naruto last night…"

Ino's eyes sparkled by the information. "Yeah?"

"And, well," Hinata squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "Am I being irrational?"

"About?"

"Sakura called him really late… and she sounded drunk," She played with her index fingers and took a deep breath. "She said some things that made me really uncomfortable and how I didn't deserve him. She also said something about her being the girl for him."

The two stayed quiet until Ino shifted in her seat. "She sounded drunk?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, her words were slurred."

Despite her outer appearance, Ino was quite upset on the inside. "That was very rude of Sakura to say something like that and I apologize on her behalf." Ino placed her hand on the cold table. "Don't take it personally, Hinata. She's always been like that, but still wrong is wrong. I will speak to her about it. Her behavior is becoming quite unbearable."

"I'm sorry. I know she's your friend, but-

"You have nothing to apologize about. Sakura is being a bitch,"

"Thank you, Ino. You're really a nice friend." Hinata remarked.

"I try to be," She smiled. "We should hang out more if Naruto lets you. I feel like he's been hogging you all to himself," She pouted.

"It shouldn't be a problem!" Hinata covered her mouth because she had spoken loudly. "Sorry. I like being around you too, Ino. You're so nice and kind to me,"

"You are too, Hinata. Um, if it isn't too much to ask, can you be patient with Sakura." She said. "I know she can be annoying to be around but give her sometime and she'll get used to you."

Hinata sighed. "I really don't want to, but I'll try just for you Ino."

Ino clapped her hands softly. "You're the best, Hinata."

* * *

Karin waited outside of the classroom for Naruto who had stopped to talk with the professor. After a while, he came out and his eyes landed on her. He adjusted the backpack on his shoulder and gave her one of his famous smiles.

"You have this room again?"

She shook her head. "I was just waiting for you. Are you sure I should text him? I mean he didn't give me his number," She adjusted her black frames.

"How else were you going to get it?"

"Well-

"It's fine, Karin. Just let him know I gave you his number. Good luck." He said, walking down the hall with other students.

Karin watched his back and chewed on her bottom lip. She dug into her pocket and looked over the phone number before she nodded.

Naruto looked over the text message Hinata had sent.

**Hinata: I'm in the academic lab with Ino. I'll wait for you…**

"Naruto,"

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Sakura approaching him. She'd looked so out of it. Her long hair was placed in a sloppy ponytail, her clothes were wrinkled and unkempt, and she had dark circles around her eyes.

Guess he could say that he, Hinata and Sakura can pass for triplets.

"Sakura, you look like hell." He remarked.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny." She held her head.

"Long night?" Naruto turned to face her.

"Yes, went drinking with Kiba,"

"You've been spending a lot of time with Kiba. How is Lee going to feel about that?"

She frowned. "Lee has been busy with his tournament and he doesn't have time for me, and it's not like you care about me anymore,"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "I do care about you. You're my friend,"

"Doesn't feel like it," She sat down on the chair in the hallway. "You didn't tell me you had a crush, and you've been ignoring me lately." Her head was pounding her like crazy.

"That hurts," Naruto put on a sad face, "Maybe I could say the same about you since you didn't tell me you were fucking Kiba."

Sakura's eyes widened. "How- did Kiba tell you?"

"No, but thanks for confirming it," Naruto grinned.

Sakura shot up angrily and grabbed her things from the chair. "You're very mean to me, Naruto. Ever since Hinata came in the picture you've been acting-

She quickly turned around and backed herself against the wall when Naruto loomed over. He placed his hand gently on the wall and stared into her eyes. "Sakura, I've been meaning to ask you this, but can you stop your allegations about Hinata?" He smiled gently. "Hinata isn't making me act differently, and you're causing quite a commotion. I don't think it's fair when I've held so many secrets for you. I don't mind being your best friend, but I can't let you disrespect my woman anymore, you understand?"

"Na-

"Sakura," His voice got lower. "Stop it or you're going to lose me for good. I need you to be friends with Hinata, and stop being suspicious of her. She's a good girl and doesn't need to fuck other people to feel satisfied. Okay?" Naruto leaned closer to her until their faces were inches apart. "Don't let me tell Sasuke about you and Kiba, and- His eyes went to her stomach, "or that. Okay?"

She nodded slowly and he pulled away from her. "Thanks. Let's go to the academic lab. Ino and Hinata are already there." He said, walking away.

Sakura slowly followed behind Naruto and she remained quiet while they turned through the different hallways.

Maybe she was being irrational. Naruto has always been nice to her and went out of his way to help her or just being there for her, and the amount of secrets he had over her head was enough to get her in trouble and possibly expelled from Konoha University.

He was right, possibly. Hinata and her were complete opposite people, but still- she was strange. She glanced at Naruto. He didn't sound like he was in a foul mood, but maybe Ino was right too. Naruto had other emotions besides just being happy all the fucking time.

They climbed up the stairs to the academic lab, and she quickly held onto his arm, and stopped him midway. He looked at her in the corner of his eyes. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I haven't been very considerate about your feelings. How can I make it up to you? Your birthday is almost here. Maybe I can buy you a whole year worth of ramen?"

"Now we're getting somewhere," He smiled down at her. "but please mov-

"Hi Naruto," Ino said, approaching the two. "Hi Sakura," She gripped the girl by her arm and pulled her away from Naruto. "You and I need to talk, now," Ino said, angrily.

Sakura couldn't protest as Ino forced her down the stairs and out the double doors.

Naruto shook his head and was about to walk to the private studies when he saw Hinata standing their angrily.

"Hin-

She brushed past him and quickly ran down the stairs and out of the library. He stood there for a while, contemplating whether to go after the girl. She was clearly upset, and he had a clue why. However, she was becoming quite an unruly little thing. It was sexy in a way and he smiled. This wasn't even his doing.

Hinata stood near the door outside and waited. She ignored it last time with the other girl last night, but again? Especially with Sakura out of all people! That made the anger in her stirred.

She knew he was approaching her, but she still managed to yelp when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. "Hinata," Naruto whispered in her ear. "Why did you leave me alone?"

She tried to free herself from him, but he was too strong. "You already knew what you did," She grumbled.

"But I was going to tell her to stop touching me, but Ino took her away."

"Good!" She said.

"I don't think you're being reasonable," He said, playfully.

"Seriously?" She managed to break free from his grip and turned around. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'm just joking with you," Naruto rubbed the top of his head. "You're being very reasonable with me,"

Hinata crossed her arm and her cheeks turned a rosy color. "Why were you with her?"

Naruto couldn't help himself, and he felt his grin widened. There wasn't a need to pretend anymore, right? "Well," He leaned closer to her. "You see, Sakura is becoming quite suspicious, but at the wrong person, and I was wondering if I should… kill her or give her a chance to redeem herself." Hinata gasped. "I mean, it's not like you would mind right? I think you'll enjoy it as much as I would."

"Naruto!" Hinata glared at him. As much as she hated Sakura, she couldn't let him do something like that. Besides, she wouldn't want to see Ino heartbroken because she clearly cared about Sakura so much.

Naruto laughed. "I chose the latter. I spoke to her, and hopefully we shouldn't be hearing too much out of her anymore, unless…."

Hinata's shoulders lowered and she held his hand. "No." She glared at him. "We need to make you better, so no more."

Naruto pouted cutely. "Fine,"

Speaking of getting better, Hinata had no idea how she was going to do it. Even with her being present, Naruto didn't care what he did in front of her, and it wasn't like she was psychologist that can give him the proper guidance. Was she being naive about this? Did Naruto really had a chance to get better?

Naruto squeezed her hand and she looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just thinking."

"About what you're going to get me for my birthday?" She gasped as she had almost forgotten. "You forgot." He pretended to shed tears.

"No, no!" She hugged him and placed her head against his chest. "It's slipped my mind just a little, but I promise I won't forget."

"Good. Let's take you home now that the rain has died down."

The sky was completely gray and large clouds hurdled over Konoha. A roaring sound emerged from the clouds, and a raindrop landed on Hinata's forehead when she looked up. Soon, a load of rain came down on them and the two pair ran down the concrete pavement.

Hinata panted as they made it into her complex. She was soak from head to toe, and she hated being in wet clothes the most.

"Naruto come in so you can dry off. I don't want you to get a cold."

"Sounds tempting, Hinata but I rather not," Naruto said. "I'll just head home."

"W-why?"

"Well, I'm not in for one of Kurenai's tantrums, and secondly you look very tempting right now." His eyes gazed down to her chest that showed through the wet blouse she wore.

"Kurenai won't be mad. She just doesn't want you in the room alone… with me,"

"I know, but that's exactly where I want to be with you," He laughed teasingly when he saw how red Hinata's face turned.

"Perhaps I can sleep over again?" She suggested.

Naruto dug into his pocket when he felt his phone vibrate and looked at the caller id.

Baa-chan

"Hold on," He said before he answered the phone. "Hiya baa-chan, what's cooking?"

Tsunade was relieved that Naruto sounded like his happy self. "Hey," Her voice came out soft.

Naruto picked up on it and asked, "Are you okay?"

She held her face and nodded. She couldn't help but smile. "I'm fine. Hey, I know it's raining, but can I see you today. I ordered some ramen for the office. It should be here shortly."

That was strange. He knew his birthday wasn't for another few weeks, and the woman was soft spoken. He looked back at Hinata and saw how tempting she looked. Her bottom lip pushed outward, and he was about to tell Tsunade some other time when Kurenai suddenly came off the elevator.

"I'll be there shortly." Naruto said, hanging up the phone before she could say anything.

"Hinata!" Kurenai approached the wet girl. "You're soaking wet. Why are you out here?" She glanced at Naruto. "You too? You two are going to catch a cold. Get inside, quickly" She said, inserting her key in the door knob.

"It's okay, Kurenai. I have somewhere I need to be. Hinata," Naruto nodded. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"At least take this umbrella," She said handing him the purple umbrella.

"Oh, thank you," He took it from her.

Hinata watched Naruto entered the elevator and he waved at her before the door closed.

"Hinata, come on in," Kurenai said ushering in. "You need to take of those clothes right away," She turned the dial on the air conditioner to hot.

Hinata sauntered to her room and took off her clothes slowly. She wondered what the rush was about.

"I hope he isn't planning to do something tonight." She dropped her wet clothes to the floor and sat on the edge of her bed. She placed her hands over her eyes.

Those images kept coming back to her.

_So much blood… Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat as she backed away slowly. It was all over the shirt Naruto had given her, her face, and hands. She stared in horror at the lifeless figure laying there. _

"I can't believe I did that," She held her stomach. "but it was the only way Naruto's secret would be protected." The corner of her eyes teared up and she wiped her eyes. "I don't even know how to help him."

Hinata wiped her eyes when she heard Kurenai knocked on her bedroom door. "Come in," She said, standing up. She put away the wet clothes into her lavender basket and threw on a dress.

"Hinata, can I speak with you?"

"Uh, sure," She said.

Kurenai entered the room with a beige towel and walked over to Hinata. "I'll dry your hair, sit down." She said pointing to the white computer chair.

Hinata sat down and stared out the room door as Kurenai dried her hair. "Hinata, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Kurenai?" She looked at the woman briefly.

"For the way I spoke to you. I've been very emotional for the past month and I've said somethings to you which might have made you uncomfortable. I've failed to realize you are an adult and not a little child anymore."

Hinata groaned inwardly as she dreaded these types of talks.

"You're at that stage where you want a companion for your own, and you found one, Naruto. I know you won't ever disrespect me, and I came at you inappropriately. I shouldn't have questioned if you two were having sex."

"I won't ever disrespect you, Kurenai. I just didn't' know what I did was wrong."

"I know, but still!" Kurenai shook her head. "And I don't want you to be sneaky because of how I handled the conversation. I know whose house you were by."

Hinata played with her index finger. "I'm sorry,"

"You don't need to apologize. You're nineteen, soon to be twenty. I need to start treating you like an actual adult. I've sheltered you for so long, so if you want to spend the night with Naruto or your friends, go ahead, but please just let me know that you're safe, okay?"

"I don't act like most adults my age," Hinata mumbled.

"How do most adults your age act?"

Hinata thought about it, but nothing could come to mind except Ino. She was young, sophisticated, took care of her skin and body, and was smart.

"You're still young Hinata and I had a friend who acted just like you at your age," Kurenai whispered.

"You don't talk much about your friends, Kurenai."

"Yeah, most of them are married now and have kids."

"Oh, well I'm sure they'll be happy to know that you have one of your own," Hinata said, placing her hand on Kurenai's stomach."

She laughed nervously. "Or they may just scrutinize me for not getting married first."

"Do you ever think Asuma will propose to you?"

"He already put a baby in me, so hopefully he'll follow up with it."

That made Hinata laugh.

"That means you're going to be looking for a new place soon, huh?"

"Oh, I've already been looking, but don't you worry. It'll be big enough to fit all four of us in."

Hinata wiggled her toes against the furry carpet and smiled weakly.

"I'll make us some green tea." She walked out of the room. Her shoulders lowered in defeat when she out of Hinata's sight. There was a friend who acted just like Hinata at her age… She sighed softly. "Life isn't fair."

* * *

"Shizune!" Naruto sang.

Shizune peeped her head from the window and stared in horror. "Naruto!" She cried. She grabbed one of the towels from the cabinet and ran to him. "Baka! Are you trying to get yourself sick?" She wrapped the towel over his head and began to dry his hair. "You're going to get pneumonia if you don't get out of these wet clothes."

"You're just saying that because you want to see me naked," He looked at her and laughed.

"That's not funny," Shizune scolded him. "Come on now. Out of those wet clothes. Tsunade is going to have a heart attack if she catches you shivering like a wet dog."

"It is her fault for wanting to see me so soon. Is she okay?" Naruto pulled off his red shirt and handed it to Shizune who provided him a gray shirt. Tsunade was always prepared for Naruto's tomfoolery.

"Ever since she got a strange call, she's been cooped up in her office."

"Strange call?"

"Oh, yes. He had such a sexy voice," Shizune cooed. "And-

"Shizune," Tsunade said, coldly.

"Uh?" She looked over her shoulder and saw Tsunade wearing a disapproving look.

"Naruto come on change your clothes. The ramen is in my office."

Both Shizune and Naruto gave each other a strange look, and she shrugged. He followed behind Tsunade and closed the door behind them.

The smell of Ichiraku miso pork ramen flooded her office and Naruto felt he was in heaven. He plopped himself into the seat in front of her desk and tore opened the cover.

"Are you okay?" He broke apart the chopsticks. "Shizune said something about a strange call? Did someone threaten you?"

He stirred the ramen around and glanced at Tsunade who looked distant. "Baa-chan?"

She snapped out of it and smiled. "Did you say something?"

"You're really out of it today," He scratched his head. "Shizune said you got a strange call? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, don't mind Shizune," Tsunade mumbled. "I'm fine, I told you that. I just want to spend some time with you,"

"My birthday is in three weeks," Naruto deadpanned.

Tsunade balled her fist and closed her eyes. "I know when your birthday is Naruto Uzumaki. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Weird," He chuckled nervously. "Am I dying?"

"Eat your food brat!" She screeched at him.

"Okay, okay!" He said slurping up a mouth full of ramen.

"Naruto, has anyone strange try to reach out to you?"

He hummed. "No, but I do get those stupid scam calls. Why?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I just wanted to know. Has anyone strange been around you?"

"Besides you, no?"

She frowned at his dry humor. "N- Naruto,"

"Yes?"

"I know it's been sometime ago, but… back then did you say everything you had to during that therapy session? I know it was a long time ago, but was that all? Did Kurama ever say anything to you down in that basement? Did he ever stop by during your time down there?"

"_**Don't tell anyone, okay?"**_

"I told you everything I remembered, and no he didn't," Naruto said, wiping his mouth. Tsunade looked at him briefly and couldn't find any hint that the boy was lying. "Why are you mentioning him suddenly? Is it because it's almost time for our anniversary when you first found me?"

"I just worry about you at times, Naruto. You've been through so much and I couldn't imagine the horror _**(fun)**_you felt during your time with that man. He had you wrapped around his finger and it took a while before you stopped asking about him and when he was going to take you back."

A shadow cast over Naruto's eyes, and Tsunade grabbed his hands into hers. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I brought that up. That wasn't right for me to say after everything he did to you."

"I'm fine," He grumbled.

"Naruto, don't you think you should move back in with me?"

"No, I rather not." Naruto said drinking up the remainder of his miso pork ramen. Tsunade felt a little hurt. "I won't ever be able to pass my exams with you being drunk and then that pervert will be double the trouble."

Tsunade huffed. "I don't drink as much,"

"And I hate ramen." Naruto replied. "For a doctor, you think you wouldn't have so much unhealthy habits," He mumbled. "Anyway, is that why you've been unusually quiet? Because of Kurama and the anniversary?"

Tsunade nodded.

"I'm fine," Naruto reassured her.

"But… it was your birthday,"

"And you saved me that day. Who knows how long I would have been down there? You saved me and I'm grateful!" Naruto said, hugging her. "You're the best alcoholic adopted mother I could have. Now come on, yell or something. You're giving me the creeps." Naruto said as she sat on her lap.

Tsunade closed her eyes and Naruto saw the vein formed on her forehead. "There we go!" He laughed as he jumped off her. She ended up punching the air and Naruto ran by the door. "That's the baa-chan I know! Thanks for the ramen, but I got to go." He opened the door and gave her a big smile. "Baa-chan, I'm fine really. If that didn't happen, I would have never met you, Shizune or Hinata. I'll let you know when I reach home."

Once the door shut, Tsunade ran her fingers through her hair. It was difficult raising Naruto, extremely difficult, but it was worth it. She stared at her clock and watched the hands ticked.

That man was late as ever.

* * *

Naruto was patching up the hole in his wall Hinata had made last night, and he felt his lip tugged up every once in a while.

That was her own doing and not his. If she didn't know it or not, Hinata had a lot of anger stored up inside her, and with his help he would get rid of some of it and replace it with a unique stream of happiness.

He heard some text messages coming through, but he was almost done with the wall. He arched his eyebrow slightly when they kept coming through. "Is it my accomplice blowing up my phone like that?" He said aloud.

Just as he was about to pick up his phone, he heard somebody banging on his door. "Oh no, did I get caught?" He snickered playfully.

He swung the door opened and was able to duck just in time as Sasuke's fist almost collided in his face. "What the fuc-

"You!" Sasuke pointed down at Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled innocently. "Me?"

Sasuke chased after Naruto, who was laughing his head off. "Get back here!" He lounged at Naruto and tackled him to the sofa.

"Please be gentle with me, sir. It's my first time." He laughed when Sasuke tried to hit him.

"Why did you give her my phone number?"

"I was just trying to help add to your body count,"

"Why her out of all people?"

"Because she totally wants you," Naruto said, pushing Sasuke off him. "I was just trying to help."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and got up. "Yeah, but still. She's a fucking stalker."

Naruto closed the apartment door and waltzed in the kitchen. "They're the best girlfriends to have. They always have something new up their selves and it makes the relationship fun. Want some water?"

"Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto groaned. "You've fuck so many girls. So how is Karin any different?" Sasuke remained quiet. "She's cute, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Sasuke mumbled.

"Exactly, I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt ya." Naruto smiled cheekily. "It'll probably get your mind off Sakura,"

"What makes you think I'm thinking about her?"

"Because she's going to have your maybe baby. Speaking of that, what are you going to do about that?" Naruto pressed his weight against the counter. "I told Karin to wrap it up, but I wouldn't mind being an uncle or some shit like that."

"Your humor is not funny." Sasuke grimaced.

"Why are you on this side anyway?" Naruto eyed him up and down. "Geez, why don't you two just get back together if you're going to keep on fucking one another."

"You know why I'm on this side! And Sakura would be okay for me if she stopped craving my fucking attention every second. I hate that, and then she goes to you or someone else to talk shit about me. It's your fault for filling her ego."

"Two best friends are a headache," Naruto sighed. "Well, maybe Karin would be better for you." Sasuke crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "But seriously? The baby? It's going to suck if it is yours. Your dad is going to kill you,"

"I know," He mumbled.

"And your mom isn't going to be happy. You know how they always compare you to Itachi."

"I know," Sasuke felt ticked off.

"Did you trying to talk to her about getting an abortion?" Naruto eyed him down.

"No,"

"Why? Do you want one now?"

"No, I don't. I just wasn't thinking about a fucking kid." Sasuke pinched his nose.

Naruto smirked when he noticed how irritated he looked. "Knowing Sakura, she probably won't get an abortion." Sasuke's head snapped up and Naruto shrugged. "Don't give me that look. I know you've been thinking it."

"I know."

"I don't think you're taking this seriously," Naruto sighed. "I don't understand why you keep having sex with her knowing she might be carrying your child."

"I haven't had sex with her for a while…"

"Three days?" Naruto scoffed. "You need to do something about it before it's too late."

"What do you suggest I do?" Sasuke barked.

"You're the smart one and top student in Konoha. Figure it out. Anyways, since you're over here, let's go to Kiba's house."

"It's late."

"It's only 8 o clock you old man."

"I just caught a train-

"Sounds like a personal problem," Naruto interrupted. "We can catch a cab or uber."

"I'm broke."

"You always have an excuse," Naruto said. "Don't worry I know someone who'll pay for it."

"You're a sugar baby now?"

Naruto's eyes shimmer. "That's a really good idea. I know a few older women that likes me. Sasuke, you're a genius."

"I know. Thanks."

"Hold up, and I'll be right back." Naruto said, running into his room.

**Naruto: Hey there, Hinata. I'm going with Sasuke to Kiba's house. **

**Hinata: Okay! Actually, Ino has invited me over to Sakura's place tonight. I wasn't sure since I know Sakura doesn't like me, but Ino is begging me to come over.**

**Naruto: Go ahead! I've already spoke to Sakura about her attitude and I know she won't do anything stupid and besides Ino is there.**

**Hinata: I'm still weary about Sakura. Someone like that can't change overnight, but I'll go. Please take care of yourself, Naruto and remember…**

**Naruto: Hai, hai. I won't. Not tonight…**

**Hinata: Not funny. **

**Naruto: ;')**

Sasuke looked at the gray clouds then straight ahead. "Do you think it's going to rain again?"

"It might," Naruto said. "It rained earlier. I was soak and wet." Naruto said, opening the gate.

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath. He looked at the Inuzuka's residence and shook his head. "I heard what happened to his dog,"

"Yeah, try not to bring it up in front of him," Naruto smirked mischievously. "Hey," He turned around, "Do you know Kiba doesn't eat burgers anymore."

"Why?"

Naruto placed his finger on his chin and acted like he was thinking. "I'm not sure."

The light from the inside shone on the two boys and Mr. Inuzuka greeted the two. "It's certainly been a long time since I've last seen you two. Naruto, you're getting taller and bigger."

"I've been eating healthier lately,"

Mr. Inuzuka nodded. "Found yourself a wife?"

Naruto shrugged. "Something like that,"

He let out a hearty laugh before he stepped to the side. "Kiba is upstairs."

"Thank you," They both bowed.

* * *

Kiba looked at his phone that kept on vibrating. He knew it was the messages from the thread he had posted on and he waited a few more minutes before reading the responses.

**Subject: A traumatic experience has become a fetish for me. I need advice. By: Anonymous **

**I won't go into details, but one day my friend strangled me to the point I couldn't breathe. I wanted him to stop, and I did everything to overpower him, but he was so strong. **

**I thought I was a goner, but he stopped… and I ended up getting a hard on from it. Ever since then, I've been fantasizing about being choked while having sex and I even had one of my girl friends choke me out when he had sex. **

**I feel disgusted with myself, and I don't know how to feel about it. I can't watch porn unless someone is getting choked, and… I've been wanting him to do it once more. I know I'm sick in the fucking head and I keep questioning myself. I don't like man, but I've been watching him lately…**

**Please help me. What should I do? Is this normal?**

**DomLover says: Woah. That's some fucked up shit. Wish you the best because I can't respond to that. Peace.**

**LilySavage says: You should get therapy. What your friend did was wrong, and I don't think it's strange you got a "hard on" from it. He betrayed your trust and did something to you that could have possibly killed you. **

**You'll be surprised, but most rape victims like to roleplay being rape with their partners as a way to cope about what happened. It gives them power they felt that they lost. **

**Yukiiii says: Wtf. Yeah you're gay and that's sick you sick gay fuck.**

**Toine97: Wow, I don't even know what kind of advice to give on that. Is this real because it's creepy and scary. **

**Krillen999: It was wrong for him to put his hands on you, but this is fetish that was probably underlying. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be choked during sex, but in this instance you guys weren't having sex. **

**Maybe you should seek help? **

**Bobthebuildthisass: I noticed everyone is talking about the choking part, which is really important, but nobody is saying anything about your sexuality. **

**Are you gay? Reading this, it seems you aren't or weren't? You shouldn't question your sexuality because of something that happened. Your friend is in the wrong and I hope he gets what he deserves.**

**Love301: That's not normal. How can you call someone like that your friend? He choked you and didn't care if you were going to die or not. I would be livid if someone close to me did something like that. He seems like a toxic person so why would you still hang around him? You say you watch him… that's weird. If you didn't like man before, why would you like them now? **

**Weirdo221: Is it just him your watching? Do you watch other men? If the answer is Yes, and no, newsflash buddy you're NOT gay. He was the one that made you feel vulnerable and took away your masculinity. Maybe you watch him because you look up to him in a way? **

**When you watch him, are you thinking anything sexual? **

**Docks: This ***** gay. LOL!**

Kiba threw the phone to the ground and smacked his head. Going to Jeddit was not the best solution. There were some good comments, but not enough to explain what was happening to him.

The door swung opened and Kiba held his heart when he saw a blonde flash jumped on his bed beside him.

"Naruto, you baka! You scared the living shit out of me!" Kiba turned his head when he saw another figure entering his room. "Ah, S-Sasuke," Kiba stuttered. "W-what are you doing here?"

Naruto held the pillow against his chest and grinned. "I was bored, so I wanted to hang out with my two friends!"

Sasuke closed the door behind him and sat on the gaming chair. "I was forced to come here. Don't flatter yourself."

Naruto eyed Kiba's phone on the ground and went to pick it up when Kiba snatched it off the floor. "Why is everyone being so mean to me today?" Naruto pouted.

"Because you don't show up to someone's home unannounced."

"Well, Sasuke did it to me," Naruto whined.

Sasuke crossed his arms and eyed Kiba. _"There's no way Kiba and Sakura are fucking one another. He isn't here type besides, he wouldn't do that to me," _He thought.

Naruto pressed his back against the bed. Kiba looked down at Naruto who had grabbed a magazine from underneath his rug.

"I'm going to use your bathroom," Sasuke said leaving the two alone.

Kiba sighed and sat back on the edge of his bed. He watched as Naruto flipped through the magazine and observed the pages of young beautiful woman.

"Naruto,"

"What?"

"What turns you on?"

Naruto paused and stared at Kiba oddly. Kiba noticed the look Naruto gave and quickly raised his hands in defense. "I meant like are you into that bdsm shit? Or something?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"I was just wondering."

"Bdsm?" He mouthed. His blue eyes lit up momentarily when he thought about it. "Not sure," Naruto shrugged. "That was a strange question to ask me."

"Just wanted to know. Aren't you still a virgin?"

Naruto hummed. "Somewhat," He chuckled.

"Oh really?"

"Is he taking a shit?" Naruto asked when he noticed Sasuke hadn't come back.

Kiba looked at his phone and saw a text message he had received from Beautiful Goddess. He rolled his eyes at the name. He had forgot to change it back to Ino that day she had borrowed his phone.

**Beautiful Goddess: Come over to Sakura's house. Bring Naruto and Sasuke too.**

**Beautiful Goddess: Now! **

"Ino wants us to come over to Sakura's house," Kiba mentioned. "Are we going?"

"Do we have a choice? You know how Ino can get." Naruto said throwing the magazine on the floor.

A few minutes later Sasuke came back in and noticed Naruto was standing up. "Are we leaving?"

"Nah, we're heading to Sakura's house."

"Why?"

"Because Ino told us to." Kiba chimed in.

"If Ino told you to jump off the bridge, would you?"

Kiba and Naruto glanced at one another and nodded. "Yup. You haven't seen Ino when she gets angry,"

"Let's go," Naruto said chaining his arm into Sasuke's own. "I get to introduce you to my girl, Hinata,"

"Oh wow, the joy." Sasuke said dryly.

The night's air was crisp and soft, and the leaves rustled against one another as the wind blew softly on them. Naruto pulled some flowers from the neighbor's bushes and Sasuke hit him in the back of his head.

"Don't go around destroying people's property dobe!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and winced in pain. "That hurt."

"How do you think those flowers felt?"

"They were going to be picked either way,"

Kiba remained oddly quiet as his mind went back to the forum. That person was right. He shouldn't question his sexuality. He had never been sexually attractive to other men, so he why would he now? Maybe he did need to see a therapist to find out what is going on and why his head has been in the clouds lately.

Sasuke punched in the code to Sakura's house and the gates opened. He looked at Kiba and he squinted his eyes. This should have been the first time he came here, so why didn't he look surprise?

Naruto ran up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. Lightning flashed in the sky and the thunder rumbled loudly.

The door opened slowly, and Sakura peeked her head out the door. Naruto smiled at her. "Come on in," She opened the door until they came into view.

"Where are your parents?" Naruto asked as he stepped into the house.

"They're out of town, so I have the house to myself. Hi Kiba… Hi Sasuke."

Sasuke glared angrily at her and she turned her direction to Naruto. "Hinata!"

"Naruto! You just can't enter someone's house and start screaming your lungs out." Kiba blew up on him. "You're more hyper than usual today."

"I am?" Naruto placed his hands on the back of his head. "I don't think so," He stuck his nose in the air.

"You're acting real spoil lately. I hope you aren't letting your upcoming birthday get to your head."

Naruto turned around and his mouth was slight agape. "You remembered?"

"I remember all my friends birthday, baka!" Kiba yelled at him.

"I feel so touched," Naruto said, clasping his hands together. "What are you going to get me?"

"Naruto, you're so adorable." Ino said, making her way downstairs. "Don't you agree Kiba?" She snickered. Kiba stuck his middle finger in the air. "Touché."

"Ino, where is Hinata?"

Hinata pepped her head behind Ino, and she smiled softly at Naruto. That smile was so adorable, and he was glad to have it all to himself. He met her at the end of the stairs and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"You left in a hurry earlier. Is everything okay?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded. "Baa-chan wanted to see me so I couldn't tell her no. Ah, I want to introduce you to my best friend, Sasuke. I don't think I've ever introduced you to him, but of course you knew what he already looked like, huh?" He whispered the last part.

Hinata punched him softly in his back. "Sasuke, this is Hinata." Naruto pulled her in front of him. "Hinata, Sasuke."

He made his mouth in an O shape unexpectedly. Now he knew why Kiba decked Naruto on the boat that day. Hinata was a beauty to look at. Small in stature, but she made up for it in so many places… so many-

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke." Hinata bowed.

"I'm going to make some tea," Sakura mumbled.

He cleared his throat. "Likewise," He bowed back.

Ino joined Sakura into the kitchen.

"Forehead," Ino warned.

"I know, I know!" Sakura said.

"You know how Sasuke gets when he sees new things, especially pretty things."

"I don't think he'll jeopardize his friendship with Naruto," Ino said.

"Well, you might not know Sasuke after all," She took out the teacups.

Ino frowned at the allegations. "It takes two to tango, and Hinata won't do that to Naruto."

"Maybe, but with Sasuke's good charms she might just cave in," Sakura replied.

"What about me then?" Ino crossed his arms. "I'm pretty and Sasuke has never approached me."

"Maybe because you're not pretty?" Sakura saw the hurt expression on Ino's face, and she hugged her. "I'm just joking Ino. You're very pretty to me, in fact you are so beautiful!"

"That's what I thought."

"Can you get that box out of the fridge and help me bring it upstairs, please?" Sakura asked while fixing the tea cups in the tray.

"Yeah, no problem."

A flash flood warning was announced in Konoha for various parts, and outside looked like a disaster. The rain pound against the rooftops, and the trees blew back and forth as the wind grazed past them. The lighting danced in the sky and there came the rolling sounds of the thunder.

"I should have gone home," Sasuke mumbled. He took a few sips of the green tea and glared at Naruto who smiled angelically.

Hinata looked at the two and cocked her head to the side. She knew Sasuke from the distances after doing her "research", but the more she observed him and his "attitude" she wondered how the two of them ever became best friends. They were two completely opposite people. Naruto was happy and bouncy, while Sasuke was more stoic and reserved.

Ino noticed the confused look on Hinata's face and giggled. "I thought the same thing Hinata! They're completely opposite from one another."

"Sasuke hates to admit it, but he has always had a soft spot for me," Naruto nodded while eating one of the strawberry tarts.

Sasuke's right eye twitched. "If my memories are correct, Naruto couldn't leave me alone."

"Because you looked so lonely and sad!" He puffed out his cheeks.

Sasuke shook his head.

Hinata listened to the conversation from the group and kept glancing at Naruto from time to time. Before Ino had called her, she was doing some research on serial killers, psychopaths, and sociopaths.

There were some traits that Naruto showed.

He was abusive to animals. She remembered the horror she felt when she saw what he had done to that poor cat.

Lack of remorse and guilt. He didn't feel it, and probably never would. He had killed so many people and during the confrontation she knew he wasn't sorry. If someone truly had guilt, wouldn't they find a way to stop?

That was all she could really gather. There were some other things, like being a manipulator, an addict, anti-social disorder and so much more but none to really gave her a full portfolio. Naruto wasn't an addict. She had never seen him do any drugs, unless you considered food being a part of it. He clearly wasn't anti-social since he had so many friends, and was friendly, but maybe it was all an act and he hated being around people… or hated people in general.

A wave of butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Was his love a lie then? Did he truly love her? Could he even loves ?

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone grabbed her hand. Naruto smiled cheerily at her and squeezed her hand before letting go.

"_I'm probably overthinking it." _Hinata thought.

Sasuke looked at Hinata then at Naruto. The dobe was glowing sitting next to that girl. He closed his eyes and smiled.

A loud crackle sounded which made Sakura yelped, and the lights flickered before they cut off.

Darkness engulfed the room and Hinata scooted next to Naruto for comfort.

"Aw man," Ino groaned. She grabbed her cellphone and turned on the flashlight.

"How long do you think it's going to stay off?" Kiba said, feeling the heat get to him.

"The backup generator is supposed to kick in," Sakura said, standing up. "I don't know why it didn't cut on."

"Where is it?" Kiba asked.

"The garage. I'm going to go there and see what's going on." Sakura said, maneuvering through the darkness.

"I'll come with you," Ino said, getting up.

"I will too," Both Sasuke and Kiba said.

Sasuke felt annoyed, and Kiba cursed under his breath. The boy was acting differently ever since he came to the house, and he expected Sasuke knew something.

"I'm not going anywhere," Naruto said, turning on his phone's flashlight.

"I can stay with you," Hinata commented.

"Of course!" Naruto grinned madly.

"We'll be back," Sakura said opening the door.

Naruto placed the phone face down on the furry carpet and scooted closer to Hinata filling in the gap between them.

"So, what happened?" His warm breath tickled her ear.

"Um, er- She apologized for everything she has said and done." Hinata's voice came out quietly.

"Hmm," He was disappointed. "that means no more slicey dicey?"

"Naruto!" Hinata frowned.

Naruto grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "Okay, okay. I'll stop," He kissed her on the side of her cheek.

Hinata lowered her eyes and ran her hand against the soft carpet. "Naruto, do you love me?"

"Of course, I do!" Naruto said. "Why would you ask me that?"

Hinata nibbled on her top lip. "I've been doing some research to find ways to help you."

"Oh?"

"You have some psychopathic traits…" Hinata's voice softened when she felt Naruto brushed his finger against her cheek.

"I love you, Hinata."

Hinata covered her face and nodded. "I love you too, Naruto."

"Even in the darkness, you're tempting," Naruto whispered in her ear. "You're wearing a fruity smell tonight. I like it." He said, pushing her to the ground.

Hinata stared at the ceiling where the flashlight was focusing on, and then at Naruto who hovered over her. "Naruto, I don't think we should. The others might come back."

"Just for a little,"

Hinata could feel her heartbeat picked up as Naruto's face came closer to hers. The sweet smell of the strawberry tart he had eaten filled her nostrils and before she could react, his lips were on hers.

She was startled, but she quickly caught her breath and returned the kiss. Naruto leaned back, wishing he could see her face more clearly.

Hinata parted her lips slightly, and Naruto went down on her once more, kissing her gently. She felt like she was on a floating cloud that drifted across the calm sea. She knew this feeling before as they had had this same encounter on the train before.

Naruto slid his finger down the side of her face and to her neck. The sensation was building up inside her and she gently pressed her hands against his cheek.

She clenched her eyes shut when Naruto kissed her. She could feel his soft tongue roam through her lips, and unknowingly she parted her lip allowing him to squeeze his tongue in.

It was new.

It was different.

The sweet-savory taste of that strawberry tart was undeniably good, but what made it better was his tongue turning around in her mouth.

She could feel her body shivered underneath his weight and she gripped the fur carpet above her.

Naruto slithered his hand under the t-shirt she wore, and he massaged her right breast. It was so massive that his hand could barely cover it.

"Do you mind?" He breathed out.

"G-go ahead,"

He pulled Hinata's shirt up until it reached by her neck and stared down at her chest. The light from the phone wasn't doing him any justice as he would have loved to take in the entire view of Hinata's body.

Nonetheless, he pulled down her lacey bra and her breasts left the comfort of their home. His heart started racing when he felt how soft they were. Hinata squirmed underneath him, and she tried her best to cover her moans. They were so cute and adorable that Naruto wanted to hear more of it.

He'd pinch her perky nipples from to time, and that made Hinata moan loudly.

"Hinata, you better be quiet before someone hears you," He grinned.

Hinata placed her hand over her mouth as she had forgotten where she was. "Naruto doesn't," She said when he pulled her hands away.

He leaned towards her face. "I just want to ki-

Hinata shot up, causing her head to collide with Naruto's own. "Ow, ow!" She said, placing her hand in the middle of her forehead.

Naruto covered his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "Ah, shit," He had bit his tongue.

"Um- sorry,"

Naruto held up his hand. "It's okay," He mumbled.

He quickly got up and grabbed his phone and helped Hinata up. She pulled up her bra and fixed her shirt.

"You heard that too?"

"Yes," Naruto said grabbing her hands. He led her out of the room.

A noise sounded and the lights came back on. Hinata heard Ino screaming, and she glanced at Naruto. They ran towards the top of the stairs and Hinata gasped loudly.

Sakura was on the floor, lifeless.

"What are you waiting for? Call an ambulance!" Ino screamed at Kiba and Sasuke.

Naruto raced downstairs and Hinata quickly followed behind him.

"What happened?" He looked at Kiba and Sasuke for answers.

"We don't know." Kiba panic. "We couldn't get the generator to kick in, so we were walking up the stairs when we heard her scream." He spoke loudly. "T-the lights came back on and we saw her falling down the stairs."

"Someone should be here soon," Sasuke said.

Hinata placed her hand over Ino, who was crying for Sakura to respond. Naruto leaned over and checked for a pulse by her neck.

"She's okay. Let's not move her until help comes," He stood up. "I don't see any blood, but still," He mumbled.

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's own, and he looked down at Sakura.

* * *

"_P…. please!" She gasped out._

_Hinata stared at the distance between the knife and her, and her bangs casted over her eyes. "Maybe it's the only way I can save him." She mumbled softly. The grip around her phone tightened and she squeezed her eyes tightly, the tears were trying to make their way out. "Please God! Please tell me if I'm doing the right thing!"_

_She crawled towards the knife, and her hands shook as she picked it up. The young girl noticed it, and she shook her head weakly._

"_P-please, I don't want to die,"_

_Hinata felt a wave of nauseous and guilt come over here. "I-if I don't Naruto will go to jail," She moved slowly towards the dying girl, and her hands fell to her side. The bloody knife dropped to the floor and she backed away._

_There was no way she could do it. She couldn't… and that means Naruto would go to jail. "I-_

_She turned on her heels and ran in the direction Naruto was heading._

_Naruto chuckled to himself as he made his way home. His shirt was covered in blood, and there was some on his cheek. Had anyone spotted him, they would have probably contacted the police. He was already noticeable by his blonde hair and blue eyes. _

_He tilted his head to the side when he heard someone running towards him. Time had slowed down, and he slowly turned around when he saw Hinata running towards him. She was dirty and he noticed her hands were stained with blood. _

"_Hin-_

_She didn't say a word. All she did was grabbed his hand and forced him back to the direction he had just left. _

_She panted heavily when she stopped in the alleyway. "You… have… to finish it," She grabbed the knife from the ground and handed it to him. "If she survives, it'll be over," She led him to the girl. "I know what you are," She gazed at him. "so please, just finish her." _

Hinata jumped from her thoughts when Naruto held her hand. "I didn't mean to scare you. We don't have to wait. Sakura is fine,"

"But, Ino…" Hinata mentioned.

"Ino is going to stay here until Sakura parents come. Sasuke and Kiba already left, and it's really late. Let me take you home now."

Hinata got up shaken from the waiting room chair and walked side by side next to Naruto.

"Did she slip on the stairs?"

"Most likely," Naruto pulled out his phone to contact an uber. "Unless you think something else happened," He looked at her briefly before looking back at his phone.

Hinata didn't understand why Naruto would ask her that, but she shook it off.

Sakura was okay. Good.

But now she had other matters to take care of. Fixing Naruto.

**-Review-**

**Welp, I was not expecting this chapter to be so long and lengthy. **

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. I try to make this story somewhat believable when writing the conversations between the characters.**

**So, I originally wanted to post that question Kiba had on Reddit or any other social platform to get a response and add it to this story, but I decided not to. I did ask some of my friends about it, however, and I added their response in my story. **

**What would be your best advice to someone in Kiba's shoe? **

**Guys, how would you feel if another guy ask what turns you on? **

**Thanks for the reviews again. I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment because I had some major writer's block! **


End file.
